Mass Effect: Exitus Acta Probat
by Stealer-L1F3
Summary: The outcome justifies the deed. The Reapers have been defeated. John has been promoted to a full Admiral and now he can finally build that house on Rannoch, marry, or bond, with Tali and raise a child with her. This is the aftermath of the Reaper War. Welcome to the life after the War.
1. Beginning of a New Age

**Exitus Acta Probat - The Outcome Justifies the Deed.  
**

* * *

**January 30th, 1931 hours by GST, 2186, London, Earth, Remains of the SSV New York.  
**Daro woke up. She felt pain at her thighs as they were pressed down by a pillar. She couldn't move those pillars by herself. If only John was here to help her out again. Or at least a strong quarian male or a human male.

Suddenly, a few krogan and turians stepped in the airlock of the New York. They saw corpses of dead humans and quarians around. They moved all the pillars aside, freeing the still alive crewmembers. They even saw Kenneth Donnelly and Gabriella Daniels lying on the floor, alive. The Search and Rescue party heard a quarian whining and saw a hand in the air at the Galaxy Map that is about to power down.

''Don't move quarian, we will get to you soon.'' The turian informed as the krogan cleared a path to the Galaxy Map and two turians jumped in the Map to help Daro'Xen get out. Daro got up and slowly got outside of the Galaxy Map's area as she kneeled down over Keera and next to her, Vala. Both of the quarians were alive but they are just unconscious.

Vala and Keera woke up and saw Daro next to them. Slowly, they got up. Vala felt pain in her ribs as she probably broke a few. Vala also had a cracked mask but she could not remove it from her face, if she removes it then she might inhale the dirty air around her.

''Daro...'' Keera hugged Daro as they were alive. Daro suddenly remembered about John at the beam. She moved out of Keera's embrace and ran out the airlock to see Harbinger lying on the ground and London in smoking ruins. Somehow, the tall clock tower that the humans call ''Big Ben'' is still standing.

''John... is he...'' Daro asked the turian leader that approached her. It was Primarch Victus.  
''We do not know, sorry.'' The turian replied as Daro slowly stepped out of the fallen warship and looked at the back which was completely burned away from the fusion core meltdown.

''What about Tali'Zorah or the Normandy?'' Daro asked again.  
''We don't know. The Fleets jumped to Pluto and back but the Normandy hasn't reported in for a few hours already.'' Primarch Victus informed as Daro moved on ahead as she saw a body lying on the ground in the distance.

* * *

**Unidentified World, 139 light years away from Earth, Unknown Nebula/Cluster, January 31st, 0009 hours by GST.**  
Tali was fixing the power supply to the War Room so that she might activate the Quantum Entanglement Communicator. She was thinking about John and their child that she is carrying. Their child is only a few days old and is still developing.

She finally fixed the power supply as she heard a sound of powering up and immediately ran to the elevator to get to Deck Two of the Normandy.

Tali finally reached Deck Two and was already running to the Comms room. She was going through the security check between the Conference Room and the Combat Information Center. It was a bit frustrating that she actually sent the power supply to it. When the security check finished, she immediately continued running towards the Comms room.

When she got there, she immediately tried contacting the remains of the Fleets at Sol.

''Come on, you bosh'tet! Start working!'' She was trying to fix the comms and suddenly, a hologram appeared and a figure of a human male could be seen.

''Hel-... –yone ther-... –hel-...'' The human tried contacting and Tali was clearing up the signal to a much more comfortable level.  
''Hello? Who are you?'' Tali asked immediately after fixing the signal.  
''Admiral Steven Hackett. Who are you?'' Admiral Hackett was responding to Tali's call.  
''Tali'Zorah we...'' Tali was interrupted.

''Where are you? Where is John?'' Admiral Hackett sounded worried that John might be dead... again.  
''Well, I don't know where we are. John... John was on the Citadel. We did not rescue him.'' Tali replied as she was remembering that after John ran away and the New York fell, she didn't heard of him.  
''We didn't find him on the Citadel. We had Search and Rescue teams everywhere over there, even in outer space, but his body was not found.'' Hackett's words made Tali drop a tear behind her mask.

''Are you saying that he is...'' Tali was interrupted again.  
''No! Don't lose hope! He might still be alive.'' Hackett tried cheering her up and tried bringing hope into her mind.

* * *

**Orbit Around Earth, Sol System, January 31st, 0034 hours by GST.  
**John was floating around in space when behind him, there was a blown off hangar of what was once the SSV Logan, an Alliance Dreadnought. John landed in it and the rubble of gunships and shuttles and dead bodies floating in it.

''Ah...'' John groaned from pain as he landed against the elevator of the shuttle bay. He looked at his flickering HUD and saw his suit's oxygen reserves dropping. Those reserves are now below thirty-one percent. He had enough oxygen for a few more minutes. He was hoping for the best right now. John saw his blood still flowing out of his shoulder out in space. He put his arm over his bleeding shoulder to try and stop the blood flow but it still kept coming and John was in danger of losing too much blood and dying from the lack of oxygen.

* * *

**London, Earth, January 31st, 0045 hours by GST.  
**Daro approached the lying human body in N7 Armor. It was not the Captain, it was Shepard. Daro moved her fingers to Shepard's neck to check the pulse and felt a slow pulse. He was still alive. Daro moved back as she looked at the dead Reaper next to what was once the location of the Citadel Beam.

''Keelah...'' She gasped as she saw the size of Harbinger. She was impressed how the New York managed to hold against it as long as it did, buying John the time to get to the Citadel.

''Ma'am.'' A quarian soldier approached Daro from behind as he saluted at her.

''Who are you?'' Daro asked as the quarian marine stood still.  
''Ma'am, you need to come with me.'' The quarian marine informed as a shuttle landed right behind him. Daro and the quarian marine stepped in the shuttle as the doors closed and they ascended into orbit.

''Ma'am, seal your suit. We're going out on an EVA mission.'' The quarian informed as Daro made her suit air-tight by sealing her oxygen-filters and relying entirely on her suit's spare oxygen capacity.

As the shuttle neared the destination, the doors opened and Daro and the quarian marine jumped out of it to find themselves floating towards the remains of what was once the SSV Logan's hangar. They found a human in N7 Gear resting against a wall with his arm on his left shoulder. Daro recognized it. It was Captain John… her friend, close friend as if almost part a brother.

''It's Captain John. We need to rescue him!'' Daro activated her own mag-boots as she was now moving the body of Captain John. She grabbed John's right arm and was pulling him towards the shuttle. Even in space, in full armor, she thought that John was heavy.

Daro pulled the Captain inside the shuttle as the quarian marine joined her and the doors of the shuttle sealed. Daro took off John's helmet that was barely even holding together as she immediately checked for a pulse in John's neck. It was there but it was barely holding as now it was rising because of the oxygen inside of the shuttle.

''Is he alright, ma'am?'' The quarian asked as Daro let out a relieved sigh and sat down on one of the seats.  
''Yes. The Hero of the Galaxy is alright…'' Daro was relieved to say that. She also knew that Tali would be so very happy to learn of this, if she is still alive out there, somewhere in the Galaxy.

* * *

**Unidentified Planet, January 31****st****, 0593 hours by GST.**  
Tali was fixing the power supply to the engines and the Drive Core while the entire crew was out and playing in the nearby sea. She sighed at those lazy bosh'tets for not helping her get the ship back to operational capacity. Tali decided to take a break as she sat down on the floor at a wall and her hands moved down to her stomach area.

* * *

**Flashback, January 28****th****, Daro's Lab on the SSV New York.  
**Tali had entered Daro's Lab after receiving word from Keera that the virus is ready and Keera can inject it into Tali's bloodstream when Tali feels ready.

''Oh, hey Tali. Are you here for the virus?'' Keera asked as she took a syringe and attached a short needle to it.  
''Yes… are you going to insert it with a needle?'' Tali was scared to see a needle but Keera reassured her.  
''Yes. Do not be afraid, it won't hurt, I promise. Now, remove your glove and move your suit back from the hand a bit.'' Keera explained as she inserted the virus in the syringe and Tali removed the glove and moved the sleeve a little back. Keera approached and inserted the needle into one of the bloodstreams in Tali's hand and she slowly emptied the syringe.

''Now, it works only temporarily, but a child is still possible. You have about… seventeen hours before the effects wear off. Good luck, Tali.'' Keera explained as Tali hugged her as a thanks and left to the Cabin.

* * *

**Present Day, January 31****st****, 0601 hours by GST.  
**Tali moved her head up and then back down as she prepared to talk with the child that is still forming inside of her.

''We will find your father, I promise.''

* * *

**Earth, London, St. Thomas' Hospital, January 31****st****, 0609 hours by GST.  
**Daro and the quarian marine brought Captain John to a hospital that was formed recently at the Forward Operations Base. A half a dozen doctors and even more nurses followed immediately and lead them into a room where the doctors would attach John to a system and put a mask over his nose and head so that the system can help John breathe in the oxygen.

''Will he be alright, ma'am?'' The quarian asked as Daro turned to face the door and was about to walk in that same room.  
''Yes. Now, I must join him in there, for I have a problem of my own.'' Daro pointed at her leg as she was limping inside the room and lied down on a bed next to the Captain. She noticed that Keera and Vala were brought in the same room as she and John were in.

* * *

**Orbit Around Earth, SSV Orizaba, January 31****st**** 0731 hours by GST.**  
Admiral Hackett was trying to get a fix on the Normandy's location by tracking the signal that was used to contact him. He couldn't get a good fix, but the possible range was from one hundred and twenty light years, to one hundred and fifty three light years from Earth, half a day to one or two days of FTL Travel. Hackett could not leave since he took over the leadership of the entire Alliance while it is under martial law and he needed to lead everyone while a new Prime Minister and the Parliament is elected.

''Admiral Hackett. Captain John has been found and placed in the St. Thomas' Hospital on London.'' A human Marine informed the Admiral as Hackett was happy to hear of this.  
''Good. Prepare my shuttle, I need to see our Hero.''

* * *

**Unidentified Planet, January 31****st****, 0986 hours by GST.  
**Tali finally fixed the power supply as the Normandy was now able to take off. The crew was already back and getting back to their usual posts. Tali ran up to Joker's bridge.

''Joker, take off, now!'' Tali shouted at Joker and the helmsman felt a little worried that she might break one of his bones. Joker activated the Normandy's engines as he started to slowly ascend the Normandy into the air.

The Normandy took off and flew away from the Planet as it left the atmosphere. Tali was looking to where to jump. She found Earth as it was one hundred and thirty nine light years away from their current position. At maximal Faster-Than-Light velocity, they might get there pretty quick. Joker accelerated the Normandy into FTL speeds as they were heading back to Earth. At current velocity, they would reach Earth in a few hours.

* * *

**Earth, London, St. Thomas' Hospital, 1009 hours by GST.**  
Admiral Hackett came in the room that Keera, Daro, Vala and John were in. The three quarian females were hurt but John was hurt the most. He was covered in a blanket and apparently they sealed his gunshot wound at his shoulder. He was attached to a system that helped John breathe while he was unconscious from the blood loss or oxygen loss, Hackett couldn't say because he didn't know. Hackett approached the Captain with something in his clutched fist. He stood right next to the unconscious body of the Galaxy's Hero.

''Get well soon, son.'' Hackett said as he placed four golden stripes on John's chest. They can be added on his official uniform to the already existing ones. John was promoted to a full Admiral. Soon after holding those stripes on John's chest, Hackett left them and went outside of the room. Daro turned her head to face John as she watched the unconscious Captain in his sleep and four stripes on his chest. She smiled behind her mask as she turned it back and decided to read a journal about humans on her personal datapad.

* * *

**Orbit Around Rannoch, Tikkun System, January 31****st****, 2186, 1476 hours by GST.  
**Zaal'Koris and Han'Gerrel were the only Admirals on Rannoch as Shala'Raan was representing the quarians along with Tali'Zorah and Daro'Xen. Koris wanted to lift the martial law for the first time in nearly three centuries, but Gerrel was categorically against it.

''Gerrel, we need to lift the martial law! People need to live free, like the humans do!'' Zaal'Koris protected his interests.  
''No, Koris, what if the geth re-awake again and they want to exterminate us? What if our people would refuse to listen to us? I will not try and make the same mistake as our ancestors did! Now, get off my ship!'' Gerrel sounded angry.  
''Bu-…'' Koris was interrupted when Gerrel punched him.  
''Get off my ship Koris!'' Gerrel was enraged. He never got over the fact that he was beaten down by a human male and a quarian female. Gerrel wanted to drink his problems away as he went to his personal room and grabbed turian liquor on the way.

* * *

**Orbit Around Earth, Sol System, January 31****st****, 2186, 1501 hours by GST.**  
The Normandy arrived at Sol after five hours of FTL travel. Joker was maneuvering the Normandy past the debris field left from the destroyed Reapers and Sword and Shield Fleet ships. Tali was more than happy to see Earth once again, to know that John might be there. The Normandy flew all the way down to London as it landed a few klicks away from St. Thomas' Hospital where John was placed in.

The Frigate was greeted by thousands of Marines from different species, including the survivors from the 75th Ranger Regiment. The Normandy slowly and carefully landed in a clear zone and opened its shuttle bay letting everyone out. Tali didn't want to get herself stopped by the crowd of Marines so she left the Normandy in a shuttle in search of John. She was contacted by Admiral Hackett.

''Tali, is that you?'' Admiral Hackett asked as he was stepping out of his shuttle on the SSV Orizaba.  
''Yes. That's me.'' Tali answered as she was sitting in the shuttle and waiting until it reaches her pre-set destination, The Forward Operations Base.  
''Tali, if you're looking for John then he's in St. Thomas' Hospital. I'm sending you the coordinates.'' Hackett sent her the coordinates and the shuttle immediately turned towards that hospital.

* * *

**St. Thomas' Hospital, Earth, London, 1519 hours by GST.**  
Tali entered the room that John was in. Slowly, she approached John but then noticed that he was attached to a system that helps him breathe while he is unconscious. Tali dropped a tear because she thought that maybe John would never be able to breathe on his own again. Tali took a chair and moved it next to John's bed, she sat on it and then leaned over John's chest and silently and slowly started crying. Partly, she cried from joy to see her future husband alive, but mostly of that awful and horrible thought that he might never be the same again.

Suddenly, and against the expectations of the doctors, John's hand twitched as his left eye slowly opened to reveal a blurry ceiling to him. John's right eye also opened as the blur slowly disappeared. John felt a quarian crying on his chest as his hand slowly moved up to her back. John's other hand moved to the mask over his nose and his mouth as he removed it and took a deep breath.

''Tali…'' After hearing that voice, Tali was overjoyed. Happier than ever. She pounced on John to try and hug him, but by John being in the bed it was quite hard. Tali wanted to inform John of the news.

''John… we're going to have a child.'' Tali sounded happier than before but for the first time from hearing this John felt happy too. John was going to be a father.  
''Tali… I am so happy to hear this…'' Tali caught that and immediately started flirting with John.

''But you said that you didn't approve…'' John interrupted her from finishing.  
''I didn't before… now… now I feel happier than ever.'' John described his feelings. John was finally ready to become a father.

''I'm happy for you both.'' Daro joined their conversation as she felt happy for the two finally having a child. She knew that Keera had finished that virus.

* * *

**Welcome to the beginning of a new age. The Reapers have been destroyed and the old friends are finally reuniting to prepare to live in well deserved peace.**


	2. Celebrations of Galactic Heroes

**I have added a scene between Dixe and Vala due to a request from an active fan.**

* * *

Earth was still recovering from the Reaper War, but it was re-building its once great arcological skyscrapers with an increasing pace. The Sword and Shield Fleets that were stuck on Earth were sharing food supplies even though the quarians were not willing to share with the turians with anything, they still kept sharing them food that was produced on their Liveships. Recently, the Manswell colony had reported in and they are now delivering much needed food supplies and crop samples to Earth as all the agriculture on Earth was ravaged when the Reapers attacked, leaving the humans with what was left in stores and their houses. Also, Military Divisions across the Galaxy have recently reported in.

The Child that Tali was carrying was developing at the same pace that a quarian or a human child normally would showing that mating between quarians and humans is possible and both can have a child if the cells are altered correctly. Tali didn't want to say what gender is their child as recent examinations of the child reveal that it is a girl, but no one informed John of it as Tali is possibly keeping it as a secret. John and Tali were also planning to finish their bonding process on the March 2nd.

* * *

**March 1st, 2186, 0893 hours by GST, St. Thomas' Hospital.**_**  
**_John woke up and noticed that he was completely alone in the room. He thought that maybe he could do some working out since the doctors, and especially Daro, did not allow him to work out and test out his shoulder as they feared that the projectile that went through him also severely damaged the bones. John wasn't about to lie down on the bed for an extra few weeks just because the doctors couldn't bother to properly inspect his bones and how fast they have healed.

''Girls having their girly talks.'' John whispered to himself as he got up from the bed as he went to the window to see the reconstruction everywhere. The crash site of the New York was blocked out by the arcological skyscrapers that are now covering London. John wanted to get the hell off Earth and back into a space ship on a trip to Rannoch. He wanted to build Tali that house so that the both of them can live there.

John was doing push-ups as he found it pretty easy and without any pain from his shoulder. He proved Daro wrong as she thought that John could be released only after no less than a week. John was disturbed when Tali came in the room and smiled at John working out to try and keep his form up.

''I see you're busy, John, even though Daro told you not to try anything like that.'' Tali was watching John push himself up and down.  
''Forget what she said... My bones are healed and I can leave this damn Hospital... The food tastes like refined shit... Worse than military grade rations...'' John explained as Tali remembered a cafeteria nearby.

''John, there is a cafeteria nearby. We could go there and grab something to drink or eat instead of your Hospital food that they've been feeding you.'' Tali offered a hand to help John up and he looked up at her. He took her hand and got up.

''Let's go... Admiral.'' Tali said him his current rank for the first time.  
''Did you just say 'Admiral?''' John was confused.  
''Didn't Hackett or Daro tell you? You're an Admiral in the Alliance Navy.'' Tali explained to John as she handed him four golden stripes. John took those stripes and put them in his pocket.

''Later.'' They went to the cafeteria.

* * *

**Remains of the SSV New York, London, Earth, 0931 hours by GST.**  
Demolitions crews were destroying the New York to clear a place for a new road and a few extra skyscrapers. The crews moved out everything from the New York. They even found Tali's leather dresses and they placed them in special bags which were sent to the delivery crews that delivered the items to their respective owners.

''Alright, we should start by removing the fusion core. It could still be pretty heated up.'' The leader of the demolitions team ordered as they prepared to detach and cool the core down.

* * *

**St. Thomas' Hospital, London, 0945 hours by GST, The Cafeteria.  
**Tali and John took a seat near a table in the Cafeteria as John looked around and saw that the ones in the Hospital are only Marines from all species. John was looking at the menu and saw that it was impressive, for a hospital-based cafeteria. A human female approached them.

''I'm going with the… small pizza with a double cheese. Bring me and my… wife, a… bottle of simple water.'' John finished his order to the human female as he put the menu away. Tali sat closer to John as she took his hand and put it over her stomach area.

''That's our child John. Can you feel it?'' John was surprised to feel the child so early in the development stage but that was probably because he has never been together with a pregnant quarian or a human or anyone if that's the case.

''I think I can already feel it.'' John smiled as he could feel the child even though it was so tiny. Tali decided to sit on John's lap as he moved his hands around her and placed them on her stomach as he was looking over her shoulder.

A human waiter brought John his pizza and that bottle of water that he requested. Luckily, water can be consumed by any species regardless of their DNA type. John was very hungry as he grabbed a slice of a pizza and began to eat it.

Tali was just sitting on John's lap and waiting until he finishes eating.

* * *

**St. Thomas' Hospital, London, 1022 hours by GST. The Room.**_**  
**_Daro entered the room that she shared with Keera, Vala and John but she noticed that John was missing.

''That clever human…'' She was amused as she knew that John most likely was at the cafeteria. She decided to get there and most likely join him in lunch.

Daro went all the way down to the cafeteria when she saw Tali sitting on John's lap while he was eating a pizza and he was talking to Tali with his mouth filled with that pizza.

Daro approached the two as she sat down in front of them.

''Enjoying lunch, John?'' Daro leaned back on her seat as a waiter came to take her order. Daro waved the waiter away as she didn't want anything.

''Yeah. Sho… what about releashing me shooner?'' John was talking with his mouth filled as Tali looked at him and smiled. John sounded so silly when he was talking like that. Daro thought it over and decided to let John out.

''We're leaving the hospital today. Pack your stuff… Admiral.'' Daro explained as John took a napkin, cleaned his fingers and then moved his hand into a pocket and pulled out his sunglasses. He put them as he was thinking of a one liner.

''It looks like we're… outta here.'' John was smiling as Tali got off from his lap and they took hands as they were leaving to the Room that John was originally placed in to pack his stuff that he had in there.

* * *

**London, Space Ship Docking Bay, 1239 hours by GST.  
**John, Tali, Vala, Daro and Keera approached the docking bay that contained the Normandy. The Docking Bay was also almost next to the Citadel Beam as a station was being built to connect London with the Citadel in a much more elegant way.

''So, why are we at the Normandy? Did Shepard give it magically to us?'' John asked as they stepped on the platform that lead to the airlock of the Normandy.  
''Shepard gave it to you, not us. You are the Captain of the Normandy… or should I say, Admiral of the Normandy.'' Daro explained as she slightly laughed. John acted like his feelings were hurt but he couldn't as he was chuckling himself.

''Come on, we should get inside and get ready for tomorrow.'' Tali opened the airlock with her omni-tool as they all went inside the Normandy and were greeted by Joker and the crew that was waiting for them. Surprisingly, Javik, Kaidan, Kasumi and Dixe were in the Normandy also.

''Oh, what are you doing here? How did you get here so fast?'' John asked the ones who were already on the Normandy.

''Daro allowed us to jump in the Normandy and wait until you decide what to do with us.'' Kasumi explained while Javik and Dixe moved away to the elevator to go down to Deck Three. John looked around and saw that the Normandy is still being repaired but the Normandy would look like it was just released from the shipyards after it is finished.

''We're going to be in the Cabin.'' John explained as Daro had a flirty smile on her face but John couldn't see it.  
''Ah, following a quarian tradition I see?'' John felt confused as no one told him about any traditions.  
''What tradition?'' John was surprised.  
''Well, once your girlfriend is carrying your child, you have to spend as much time with her as possible. It allows the child to feel your presence also. It's an ancient quarian tradition.'' Daro explained as John hummed slightly with an open mouth but then closed as he was carefully listening to Daro explaining it.

''Ah… well, we'll be in the Cabin then.'' John and Tali left as Joker was also looking at Daro when she turned to see the human helmsman watching her.

''What are you looking at?'' Daro wasn't happy to see Joker staring at her.

''Um… nothing really, just uh, you know, watching how you always seem to argue with him.'' Joker's turned around as he faced the controls.

''Bosh'tet…'' Daro whispered as she left to find a new place where she would settle in along with Keera.

* * *

**Captain's Cabin, SSV Normandy SR-2, March 1****st****, 1301 hours by GST.**  
John and Tali settled in the Normandy as it is their new temporary home until they reach Rannoch and John builds Tali a house. John even got a book loaded in his datapad that teaches him how to build a proper house. John decided that it would be easier to hire someone on Rannoch to help him build a house that would look perfect for him and Tali. Tali already tested out the bed and it was a bit harder than the one on the New York. They were disturbed when a human Lieutenant knocked on the door.

''Admiral, we have a few things for you that were on the New York. Please, open the doors.'' After hearing that, John opened the doors with his omni-tool and the people behind it brought in the soft bed that Tali and John liked so much and their clothes. They took the Normandy's bed away and placed the New York's one at the same place of the old one.

Tali was happy to see the old one with her own blanket and even the spare blanket that was stained from Tali's orgasm and still wasn't washed. She was a bit shy to look at that one and remembered John's birthday. When she looked at John she noticed that he was sitting on that chair with his feet crossed on the table. She decided to approach him and ask about tomorrow.

''John, how do we celebrate our wedding tomorrow?'' Tali asked as she sat on John's lap forcing him to move his feet away from the table and on the ground.

''How about a party? I do not like these weddings with these persons reading a book and asking us questions that we have already answered a dozen of times.'' John was smiling at Tali as he knew that throwing a party would be the smartest thing to do since it could be one hell of a party that could run for as long as two days.

''I think it would be perfect.'' Tali replied as she left John's lap to go to the bed and take a rest. In fact, Tali wanted to sleep through the entire day to wake up tomorrow when she and John will finally be bonded.

John smiled as he shook his head. It was time to start buying supplies. John had noticed that Shepard had saved a list of contacts on a datapad as he took it and looked at the names.

''Specialist Traynor seems like a decent person to trust to get all the supplies necessary.'' John whispered to himself as he called the Specialist to inform her of his plans.

''Yes, who… Admiral John! I… It's an honor to meet you.'' The Specialist was truly surprised to see the Hero of the Galaxy talking to her.  
''Likewise. Traynor, are you onboard the Normandy?'' John asked the Specialist as he was still thinking about what to add but he thought that simply banners of the Alliance and purple banners would be perfect.

''Yes, sir. Do you need me for something? Maybe a relaxing massage or a game of chess?" The Specialist amused John but he didn't want any of those. Except for the massage.

''Maybe a massage later, but right now I need you to set up the Crew Deck for a long party? First part will be a wedding and the other one will be a celebration of a birthday.'' John explained his idea as the Specialist saluted to him and ended the call. John smiled but then he decided to call Admiral Hackett and ask about Dixe's deed when he stopped a nuclear assault.

''Yes, John?'' Admiral Hackett answered the video call.  
''Steven, I learned how Dixe got the Star of Rannoch but something bothers me. How did you know how to defuse a nuclear warhead? You're not an EOD.'' John asked as Hackett smiled at him.  
''I had a book about nukes built in 2169. It told me how to defuse it but I had trouble to understand the defusing part. It was poorly explained.'' Hackett explained as John looked surprised that there were still books about how to defuse a nuclear warhead.  
''If that is all then I'd like to get back to work. Good luck, Admiral.'' Hackett immediately ended the call as he didn't wait for a response from John. John simply smiled as he put the datapads on the table, lowered his omni-tool and decided to join Tali in some sleep.

* * *

**March 2****nd****, 0395 hours by GST.**  
John and Tali both woke up at the same time and prepared to get up. John looked at the time as he got on his feet and put on his shirt. He noticed that he had a message on his omni-tool from Specialist Traynor.

* * *

_Admiral John,  
Everything is set at Deck Three, we just need you and Tali down here. Please, come down here as soon as it is possible._

* * *

''Tali, time to go.'' John informed as Tali got up from the bed. She went closer to John as he picked her up on his arms.

''Hey, hey. I can go by myself you know.'' Tali's voice was a little amused as she thought that maybe John would carry her like this for another eight months.  
''Doesn't mean that I can't help to transport my pregnant girlfriend from point A to point B.'' John smiled as he was carrying Tali to the elevator where they would be transported down to Deck Three.

* * *

**Normandy, Crew Deck, 0403 hours by GST.  
**The elevator doors opened and John let Tali back on her feet. They moved around the elevator to the main area of the Crew Deck and saw that everything was decorated perfectly. Even a special light ball was hovering above on the ceiling.

''Captain, sorry, I mean Admiral. I have given myself the honors to make you both husband and wife, you just need to answer a single question each.'' Specialist Samantha Traynor interrupted them from their thoughts as she came closer to the pair. Tali and John looked at each other and then nodded as they were ready for Traynor to read them those questions.

''Alright then, let us begin this short ceremony.'' Traynor showed a sign for Garrus to come with two rings in his hands in a small black box. John and Tali turned to face each other and took each other's hands.

''Admiral John, do you wish to take Tali'Zorah as your wife and accept the family name Zorah?'' Traynor asked the Admiral as he lingered for a moment but he wasn't thinking anything over. He already knew the answer.

''Yes.''

''Alright. Tali'Zorah, do you wish to take Admiral John as your husband and allow him to use your family name of Zorah?'' Traynor gave Tali the question and she didn't hesitate like John.

''Yes.''

''Then I now pronounce you husband and wife. John, you may kiss your bride but since she has a mask on and that she is a quarian…'' Traynor looked at them both as Garrus came closer and gave them their marriage rings. John put one on Tali's finger and later she put the other around John's ring finger.

''That's okay. We have our fair share of kisses pretty often.'' Tali informed as she was smiling behind her mask and John and Tali sat down to the table as they watched everyone simply doing nothing but living in their everyday routine, talking to each other. John then remembered about Dixe.

He literally jumped on the table as he turned to face the crew. He cleared his throat.

''Alright, today, since today we're having a party and tomorrow no one would probably be interested in one, I want to congratulate Khel'Dixe vas Qwib-Qwib nar Alarei in his birthday. He will turn twenty-three tomorrow, but we will throw a party for him today. Come on birthday boy!'' John raised a glass filled with human wine in Dixe's honor. Everyone in the Deck clapped for Dixe. Even Javik came in from behind them and clapped.

''Congratulations, quarian.'' Javik was trying to smile but he couldn't as he came closer to Admiral John and Tali. He sat down on a chair at the table as he waited for John to step down from the table. John stepped down as he sat down next to Tali. They noticed as Specialist Traynor left to the Portside Observation room.

''So, you have finally completely joined with your… wife?'' Javik asked the Admiral as he looked at them and then at the crew members congratulating Dixe with handshakes and hugs.

''Yeah. Now all that's left is for us to get back to Rannoch and for me to build her that house that I promised long ago.'' John explained his goals.  
''Don't forget that we will live there and raise our child, John.'' Tali added and Javik moved a little back in a surprise.

''Interspecies children? How is that possible?'' Javik was truly shocked.

''Yeah, Tali asked Daro and Keera to develop a virus that would alter her cells to accept mine instead of killing them. That's how our child is already a month old.'' John explained and Javik lost his shock and surprise.

''Ah, Genetic Engineering…'' Javik decided to go back to the Engineering Deck as he stood up and left. ''…I shall be down at my room in the Engineering Deck.'' John nodded once as Javik left to the elevator. Garrus then sat down right in front of them.

''So, you two having a child already? Can I at least get to see Tali unmasked since she probably has adapted to everything and all.'' Garrus was rather annoying today.  
''No, Garrus, didn't you find your girl at all?'' John asked the curious and annoying turian.

''No… no luck at all. Maybe I'd really have a better chance at dating a turian but… there aren't many turian women on Earth.'' Garrus hung his head down.

''Hey, just go out on the street and locate one. I am sure you'll find her.'' John cheered the turian up but Garrus didn't want to go out just yet. He decided to drink a few bottles and knock himself out at the Main Battery. Dixe finally came back to the table as Zaeed came and joined them also.

''Hey, leave any drinks for me? I am guddam' thirsty right now.'' John passed Zaeed his glass of wine but Zaeed refused to drink it.  
''This is too guddam' weak for me.'' Zaeed got up from the table as he passed the glass back to John and Zaeed went to search for a stronger drink.

''So, am I going to get anything special?'' Dixe asked as Specialist Traynor came in with a cake and on it were twenty-three candles.

''This is your present from me, Dixe.'' Traynor informed as she placed the cake in front of Dixe.  
''Do I have to blow these candles out?'' Dixe asked. But Dixe could not blow the candles out with his mask on.  
''You have to make a wish but I will blow those fires out for you.'' Traynor readied to blow the candles out as Dixe nodded and she blew them out all at once.

''It's sad that this is for the levo-amino life forms.'' Dixe hung his head down. Vala sat down next to him.  
''No it's not. It's for the dextro-amino life forms. You may take the cake to wherever you have settled in and then share it with your fellow quarians or give a slice to Garrus.'' Traynor explained as Dixe carefully observed it.

''Alright, give a piece to Garrus.'' Dixe agreed to share it with the drunk turian as Traynor cut a slice and placed it on a napkin and went to Garrus.

Tali activated her omni-tool and was apparently doing something on it. She was making a copy of the omni-blade program. She sent the copy to Dixe.

''Here. This is my present for you. An omni-blade. It's full customizable.'' Tali lowered her omni-tool as she finished sending it to Dixe.  
''Thanks. I always wanted an omni-blade, I just did not know how to activate it.'' Dixe opened his omni-tool and activated the omni-blade which was spinning out of the tool. ''Great.''

''I can only offer a promise. Daro can give you some land to build a house on Rannoch next to us. I can work things out with Daro as she has a high prestige among the Admirals.'' John offered his suggestion.

''Uh… thanks. I mean it seriously, it sounds great. We can live together as neighbors.'' Dixe then looked to Vala. Vala had a flirty smile on her face as she wanted to try out something with Dixe. Since Dixe has claimed the starboard observation room then a bed was set in there by the crew. Vala wanted to try and ''link her suit'' with Dixe.

''Dixe, I want to try out something with you. Follow me.'' Vala sounded interested as she grabbed Dixe by his hand and she was literally dragging him to their room. Tali and John simply watched the two leave the party.

''Reminds me of how we first played with each other.'' John commented and earned a giggle from his wife, Tali.

**Starboard Observation, 0508 hours by GST.**  
Vala locked the doors behind them as she approached Dixe and took her mask off. She slowly took Dixe's mask off as she pushed him on the bed and pounced on him as she started kissing him passionately. Vala started unsealing her suit and Dixe did the same. They wanted to feel each other's skin. Vala removed her suit slowly, revealing her soft, gray skin.

Vala had removed her suit entirely and so did Dixe as they were now entirely enjoying themselves. This was like a gift from Vala to her boyfriend. Suddenly, they turned over and Dixe was dominating over Vala as he slowly started the intercourse.

* * *

**Starboard Observation, 0831 hours by GST.  
**Vala and Dixe recovered from their orgasm. Vala had never felt anything this good before and so hasn't Dixe felt this or done this before.

''Wow, Vala you were so good.'' Dixe commented as he turned to face her and noticed her smiling in a cute way.  
''You were doing all the work.'' She kept smiling.  
''Well, you did a part of it also.'' Dixe kept insisting himself.  
''I love you, Dixe.'' She admitted something that was long known but it felt good for Dixe.  
''I love you too, Vala.''

**Captain's Cabin, 0839 hours by GST.**  
Tali and John were lying on bed as Tali was keeping her arms on her stomach as if trying to feel their baby.  
''John…'' She wanted to say what gender is their child going to be. ''… We are going to have a daughter.'' John was surprised. He didn't expect to hear about this in at least two more months.

''How do you know?'' John asked. He liked the idea of raising a daughter but he thought that maybe they would have a son instead.  
''It's my motherly instinct and besides, Daro revealed it with modern scanning devices. Mostly it was Daro that discovered how is she forming.

''Sounds great.'' John was happy to hear that they will have a daughter instead, but he thought that his daughter would have to follow the family's tradition of joining the military.

* * *

**Citadel, The Control Room, 0851 hours by GST.  
**Jack Harper woke up as he found himself badly shot. Apparently, John had missed almost every shot but Jack Harper was still shot in the neck. Harper felt bad for doing everything that he has done against his own son. Jack Harper needed to find his way off the Citadel and then find his own son.

Harper got up and was slowly limping towards the nearest way down to Earth.

* * *

**The Illusive Man is still alive? How the hell? Tali and John will have a daughter, that is so sweet. What will Jack Harper, AKA The Illusive Man, will do next? See in the next chapter.**


	3. Jack Harper, The Ex Illusive Man

**I have not given up on the story and I do not plan to give up in the near future. I just had a lack of internet connection for a few days, that's all. So, if you don't see an update for a few days then it means I have a lack of internet. If I give up then it will be seen in one of the next chapters but I plan to release a new story so this could be placed on a temporary hold but I might even not release it so I might focus on this story because I see a great future for this story. I still am unsure of my next steps so time will tell.  
**

* * *

**March 3rd, 2186, London-Citadel Gravity Beam Station, Earth, 0695 hours by GST.**  
The Illusive Man, or Jack Harper, arrived at London at the Beam Station. The people around there were staring at him as Harper was holding his neck in the area that was shot. He almost collapsed on the ground but soon got back up and was limping towards the exit. Harper saw that the entire city is a large and beautiful mega metropolis like it was before. Harper needed to find his son and convince him that he's not indoctrinated anymore.

''Daddy, look, that man is holding his neck.'' A little girl informed her father.  
''Don't look at him daughter. He might be dangerous.'' The older human warned as they went to the Beam Station. The Illusive Man let out a heavy sigh as he continued limping to the nearest dock. He kept walking until he noticed the Normandy to his left and he turned to the left to get to the Frigate. Harper thought that John might be on that Frigate as he knew that the New York was destroyed and the only other ship that John would take would be the SSV Normandy SR-2.

Harper kept limping until he went up to a ramp that leads to the airlock of the Normandy. He neared the open airlock as he went in and collapsed. Joker heard someone fall on the floor as he got off from his seat and went to the airlock and saw the Illusive Man.

''Admiral!'' Joker yelled out as John ran from the Galaxy Map and saw the man that he thought he killed on the Citadel.  
''Illusive Man!'' John said these words through his teeth with disgust and hate. He saw the Illusive Man slowly raise his head.

''Son... I'm... sorry...'' The Illusive Man blacked out and John decided to get him to the medbay. He ordered a few marines to get there and carry the Illusive Man to the medical bay to patch him up so that John can interrogate him.

* * *

**Captain's Cabin, 0704 hours by GST, Onboard the Normandy.  
**John came in the Cabin to find Tali, Hannah and Raan talking to each other. John turned around by a hundred and eighty degrees and wanted to leave when his mother stopped him.

''John! Come here. We were just talking about you.'' Hannah waved at John as he turned around again and went inside the Cabin. He didn't like being involved in girly chats.

''Ah, Admiral... I mean John, come take a seat and we will discuss your and Tali's child.'' Raan said as John sat down next to Tali and Hannah sat down next to Raan.

''Tell me, child, how did you even get pregnant from a human?'' Raan was very curious of Tali's pregnancy.  
''Well, you'll have to ask Keera about the details but she made a virus that alters our reproductive cells so that we can get a child. It was only a temporary alteration so we're back to normal right now, but the child is still developing and by Daro's words it will be a strong and healthy girl. Mostly because she has a part of John's own DNA.'' Tali explained as Raan leaned back on her spot and simply crossed her arms.

''Isn't she supposed to be a freak of nature since she has a cross between dextro-DNA and levo-DNA acids? I...'' Raan was interrupted by Tali.  
''No. She is still fully dextro but it's still unclear by the levo part of her DNA, but by Daro's words, she will still look like a quarian girl but will have something from John also.'' Tali explained as John's omni-tool activated.

''Admiral.'' The marine on the other end of the call saluted to him.  
''At ease. Tell me what do you need?'' John asked as the marine lowered his hand.  
''Sir, The Illusive Man is awake and responsive. He wants to see you.'' The marine informed as John got up and went to the door and left. The females still in the Cabin were confused.

_Why would John take the Illusive Man on board the most advanced frigate in the Galaxy? How is he even alive? _They thought as John was already half-way to the Medical Bay.

* * *

**The Normandy's med-bay, 0765 hours by GST.  
**John went inside the med-bay as he saw the Illusive Man sitting on one of the beds. The older human raised his head as he looked at the Admiral coming his way.

''Son... I...'' John interrupted the Illusive Man as he didn't want to hear him saying the word ''son'' so John punched him in the face from the side and again in the stomach. Harper spat out a few bits of blood. Fortunately, his teeth were barely hurt as John was being careful. He was just unloading his anger on him.  
''No, Illusive Man, I am not your son!'' John replied as he went further from the man in a billionaire's outfit.  
''But, you are my son. I know Hannah, she was my wife for a few years until I became the Illusive Man in 2157. I am your biological father, John. Just do a DNA test and you will see!'' Jack Harper tried getting to his son's senses.

''How do you know of my mother?'' John asked as he looked directly in the Illusive Man's prosthetic eyes.  
''Because I was married to her! Son, I didn't want to do everything that I did on you! It was not me doing it! I was being controlled!'' The Illusive Man tried explaining but it was like talking to a wall. But suddenly, despite standing against anything that the Illusive Man kept saying, John gave up. He realized that Harper could definitely be his father because there was no other explanation that John could think up. John sighed as he looked down on the floor and heard someone else walk in the med-bay.

''John I...'' It was Tali. She looked up and saw John talking to their old enemy but apparently, John was not aiming to kill him.  
''Tali, I'd like you to meet my father...'' John sighed heavily as he turned to look at her. ''... Jack Harper.'' Tali slowly approached John but didn't want to go further to meet the Galactic Criminal.

''A pleasure to meet you in person, Miss Zorah.'' The Illusive Man tried to be as human as possible to show his good side to them. He didn't want to fool them, he was showing his true, uncontrolled side.

''Hello...'' Tali pronounced that slowly as he voice was shaking. She turned to John. ''... Keelah. I don't think it was wise to drag him here. He could kill us all while we are sleeping.'' Tali was acting suspiciously towards the Illusive Man and she looked nervous. John had to calm her down for the sake of their child.

''Tali... calm down. He's not going to hurt us, I'd bet my own life on it. Now please, go back to the Cabin.'' John tried calming her down and it worked. Tali decided to go back to the Cabin.

''Alright, but if he tries to do something bad to you then I will grab my shotgun and kill him.'' Tali threatened and left the medical bay as John turned back to face the ex-Illusive Man.

''I have no intent in harming you or your wife, son. I just want to be with you as your father, not like your enemy.'' Harper explained as John sighed again. He never thought that an old enemy could become a trusted friend or a member of the family in this case. John still wasn't about to lift his suspicions though.  
''Alright, where should I settle you in?'' John let out a very heavy sigh as he agreed to let Harper live on the Normandy

''I prefer seeing the Great Emptiness of Space. I got that preference from when I was being controlled by the Reapers.'' Harper explained his own favorites. He loved looking at the emptiness of space. John thought about settling Harper in the Portside Observation Room.

''Alright… father… You can occupy the Portside Observation it's to the right of the elevator. I will be at my own room. But we will still have a little talk later!'' John turned around and left as Harper stepped on the floor and ran his fingers across the front of his neck. The wound was completely healed and Harper was thankful to John and his friends that patched him up. Jack Harper left the medical bay and went to his new room on the Normandy.

* * *

**Captain's Cabin, 0833 hours by GST. The Normandy.  
**John came in the Cabin and saw Tali, Raan and Hannah talking to each other again. He face palmed and silently went to his private terminal where he wanted to play a game of Solitaire. He didn't even know how to play it, but it didn't bother him as long as the women don't force him in their girly talks again. John could hear them talking about Jack Harper.

''How did he even survive? John reported that he shot him twelve times on the Citadel.'' Hannah asked as she was pretty sure of what her son reported in his after action report while still being a Captain.  
''I am not sure myself, but I saw him pretty much alive down in the medical bay.'' Tali informed as Raan decided to join in as well.

''Wait… didn't you say that the Illusive Man is his father a few moments ago?'' Raan was curious as a quarian can be.  
''Yes. John didn't look too happy when he found that out. It must've been hard for him to realize that his true father is his biggest enemy.'' Tali explained as John drowned in his own thoughts.

''I… did he say his name?'' Hannah asked to try and remember her long lost husband.

''Jack Harper.'' Tali replied as Hannah got up and she looked nervous and surprised.  
''I have to go… Alliance Admiral stuff.'' Hannah left in a hurry. She wanted to visit Harper. She noticed John playing Solitaire on his terminal but she didn't pay much attention to that.

''Does Alliance Admiral stuff involve visiting a presumably long lost person?'' Raan asked Tali but the pregnant young Tali shrugged as she didn't know anything about the things that human Admirals do. John was unusually silent as he was playing Solitaire.

''Where is your bondmate, my child?'' Raan asked Tali as she wanted to see where he is or what he is doing.  
''I have no idea, auntie. Last place that I saw him was in the medical bay.'' Tali explained as Raan got up from the couch and went around the model display case where she noticed Tali's bondmate drowned in his own thoughts barely even pressing anything. She approached him and moved closer to his ear.

''John? Hello?'' Raan silently whispered the Admiral in his ear as he woke up from his thoughts. John looked around quickly and failed to notice Raan as he stopped directly next to her mask. John was confused when he looked directly in her bright quarian eyes.

''W… what?'' John responded as Raan moved back clearly seeing that he's alright.  
''I was just looking for you. We'd like to talk about your father.'' Raan informed as John got up and went to the couch along with Raan. Tali observed them both as Raan prepared to question him.

''Tell us about your father… um… Jack Harper.'' Raan gave the first question. ''How is he like? Is he smart and intelligent or is he the same old Illusive Man?''

''Well… I don't know much about him myself, but I do know that he is not the Illusive Man anymore. He was being led by the Reapers back in his…'' John raised his hands in the air and made quote marks out of two fingers. ''''Illusive'' days.'' He explained as Raan prepared to ask another question. She wanted to be sure that John is ready to father a quarian child, not a human one.

''How do you feel about having a quarian child instead of a fully human one?'' Tali looked around again as if trying to shake away that question.

''I feel perfectly fine… I think. I think that this could be better than having a human child. I just want to live with Tali. We were meant to be together, Raan.'' John answered as he was perfectly calm.

''So… do you know how to be a father and how to treat a child? I can always arrange lessons for you from one of the crew members on board one of our ships.'' Raan asked again.

''Raan, that would be great but I know how to take care of a child. Besides, this isn't the twenty first century by human standards.'' John answered again as Raan prepared more questions. Raan kept asking him questions.

* * *

**Portside Observation, 0901 hours by GST, SSV Normandy SR-2.  
**Jack Harper was sitting on a chair directly in front of the large observation window. He was enjoying the view of the almost completely rebuilt London. He was drowning in thoughts about his own evil deeds that he was doing for twenty nine years, since he went Missing In Action. He was disturbed when Hannah went in the room.

''Jack!'' Her arms reached out for an embrace as Harper got up from his chair, turned around, and hugged his wife.  
''Hannah… I'm sorry.'' Jack felt like a bastard for doing all of this against all these aliens and humans. Jack Harper knew that Cerberus has committed the worst crimes in Galactic History and the crimes can't be forgiven but Harper was going to try everything to justify himself and clear his name. Hannah slapped him once and then again.

''What was that for dear?'' Harper asked his wife as she looked angry but then returned back to normal.  
''For being such a damn bastard and nearly killing our son! If not for that young Vala, he would've died thanks to you! You owe him a giant apology! Now tell me, how did you become such a criminal and then returned back after my son shot you?'' Hannah still seemed a bit angry but Jack prepared his story.

''Alright Hannah this is the story. I was on Shanxi with Hislop and Core, we were fighting the turians for months when General Williams surrendered. We eventually decided to take on the turians by ourselves. We found a large turian group next to a cave on Shanxi and we left Core to guard them. Big mistake. Me and Hislop went in that cave and found a device that knocked me out and killed him but he wasn't killed. He was, in fact, turned to a husk. I woke up and found Core running towards me, she warned me that the turians are lose and we tried to escape but we were captured by their leaders, Saren Arterius and Desolas Arterius. Fortunately, they were kind enough to send us back to Arcturus but we weren't about to give up. Williams gave us his private starship and we chased them. I'll make this shorter, we were on Palaven and we fought again. Core was killed later, but we managed to get Desolas killed. Saren was smart enough to help us out. I don't want to say any more of that but after that, I assumed the title of the Illusive Man and I sent out a manifesto that said that humanity needs a Cerberus that will protect it. That's how I went MIA and gave birth to the Illusive Man and Cerberus. You probably didn't understand so I'll say that I was indoctrinated after that device in the cave in Shanxi. I could feel machines in my own mind assuming control but it was almost impossible to notice it.'' Jack Harper explained the story of his life as he felt bad after that. Hannah thought that he should be awarded with the Star of Terra for fighting so bravely for humanity even after Williams had ordered a surrender.

''Jack… it's good to have you back nevertheless.'' Hannah hugged him again and Jack hugged her back. They were happy to have each other back and Jack was thankful to his own son for freeing him from Indoctrination.

''Oh and Hannah... John never killed me. He shot me once in the neck barely touching any vital bloodstreams. I am surprised that he missed eleven shots at me.'' Jack seemed surprised for sure.  
''Well, he was probably shocked. Don't blame him. He was doing everything to save his wife, Tali.'' Hannah explained as they lied back and watched London through the window.

* * *

**Captain's Cabin, 0952 hours by GST.**  
John was sleeping on the bed as if knocked out from the frustration from those millions of questions from Raan.

_Natural quarian defensive instincts they say… harmless too… bullshit. _John wasn't sleeping entirely, just acting as he thought about it. He was tired of Raan's overreaction but he couldn't blame her as Raan wanted to save the Zorah family but over-protection was killing John. Psychologically at least. Finally, Raan gave up her protectiveness as soon as Tali talked some sense into her but Raan was still very protective thought she wasn't overprotective any more.

''Goodbye child. Take care of John and your child.'' Raan waved as she left the Cabin. Tali slowly went to the bed to lean over John who was sleeping on his stomach instead of his back. She placed her hand on his back as she carefully moved her fingers across imitating a walk with them as she lied down next to him. Her fingers reached his neck where she slowly started to tickle him with her index finger. John slowly started to chuckle as he turned around and noticed Tali's hand moving back. He smiled at her.

''Did you really mean to do that?'' He asked as he kept smiling at her as Tali snuggled closer to her bondmate.  
''Keelah… do you think that I could do that on purpose?'' Tali was lying but she was doing in a cute way.  
''Really?'' John asked as Tali finally surrendered.  
''Oh fine. You win. I thought that you were asleep so I thought that you might not even feel me playing with you.'' She replied as she felt the need to take off her mask but she couldn't do that right now because the Cabin didn't have a decontaminator and there wasn't a decontamination chamber between the Cabin and the Elevator. John thought that ordering the crew to make one would be perfect so he raised his omni-tool and called the engineering crew.

''Ten-hut! Admiral on line!'' A marine shouted across the room as the view of the vid switched to the entire mess hall that the crew was at.  
''Uh… I need you guys to build a decontamination chamber between the Cabin and the Elevator and a decontaminator in the Cabin similar to the New York's style. Can you get that done?'' John asked and the engineers simply saluted as a yes. The call was ended.

* * *

**London, The Beam Station, 0978 hours by GST.  
**Dixe and Vala were taking a walk around this human structure built to hold the gravity beam of the Citadel that leads people up to it and down from it. Dixe felt the need to ask Vala a few questions.

''Vala, how do you feel?'' Dixe's voice was not entirely well. His nose was filled with something that he couldn't describe and it was messing up his voice because he could not breathe through his nose.  
''A bit sick, but it was totally worth it.'' Her voice was also blocked by the mucus in her nose but she acknowledged the fact that it was still worth it. They sat down on a public bench and looked at the gravity beam transporting people up and down.

''Happy to hear that.'' Dixe answered as he looked at Vala and smiled directly at her. She turned to face him too as she snuggled closer as they watched the Beam Station but then decided to look at the towering human skyscrapers covering London. They were surprised to see such magnificent architecture. It was human arcology at its finest. They were impressed as there was still construction around and military warships flying around. Mostly human and turian warships as officially, the Martial Laws on each Government still haven't been lifted so the warships are there to show that the Martial Law is still in effect but the officers of each military are preparing to lift it in a few days or weeks.

* * *

**Jack Harper is trying to justify his own crimes but can it be done? Can he evade a death sentence from the Alliance? It is possible, but it won't be easy. He needs to gain the trust of his own son, John as Fleet Admiral John'Zorah has a higher prestige and rank than his own mother so his voice carries great weight for the results.**


	4. Tours

**Sorry for adding this chapter so late. (Usually I add only 1 or 2 days later but now... school) I was kind of carried away by playing Mass Effect 3 and World of Tanks and by school. Too much homework, too much teamwork, too much schooling and... meh... too much things to explain.  
**

* * *

**March 13th, London's Docking Station, Normandy, Comms Room, 0913 hours by GST.  
**John is talking to the Admirals of the Systems Alliance through the Quantum Entanglement Communicator but Anderson was absent. He had to attend to the reconstruction of London. The Admirals are talking about the Martial Law that was issued when Councilor Udina was killed by Commander Shepard during Udina's coup attempt. Issuing the Martial Law was the only viable option left to the Systems Alliance because of the lack of politicians and a Parliament along with a Prime Minister. It was also the only option because the military had the biggest role in the survival of the human race and that handful of politicians would slow down the process of building the Crucible and attacking the Reapers at key locations across the Galaxy.

''Admirals, I think it's about time to lift the Martial Law and run the first elections. The people deserve those rights but we will need a single city to become the official Capital of the Systems Alliance on Earth.'' Admiral John proposed an idea to the rest of the Admirals.

''Or we could make London the Capital of Earth and the Citadel as the Capital of the Systems Alliance.'' Admiral Boris Mikhailovich added to John's idea.  
''Hmm...'' Admirals Hackett, Hannah and Singh were still thinking but Hannah had to agree with her son and so did Hackett since John saved the Galaxy after all by firing the Crucible and nearly getting himself killed. Singh was still thinking as he was leaning towards Mikhailovich's and John's ideas.

''I'll have to agree with the youngest Admiral and Admiral Mikhailovich...'' Singh was interrupted when Hackett proposed a vote.

''I propose a vote. Everyone who agrees to lift the Martial Law, raise your left hand up.'' Hackett finished as he noticed that everyone had their left hands raised up. ''Alright then it's a vote. We lift the Martial Law, make London the Capital of Earth for four years and make the Citadel not only home to the Council, but also home to the Systems Alliance's politicians.'' Hackett agreed as everyone raised their omni-tools. They tapped in a few buttons on them and it was a sign that a signal was sent that the Martial Law is being lifted. The election booths and houses were opened as they were closed during the Martial Law. Candidate parties to the Parliament also received this as they were beginning to prepare their campaigns and their own candidates to the post of the Prime Minister.

''This meeting of the Admirals has come to an end. Dismissed.'' Hackett informed as the Admirals ended their calls and each left to their own direction. John was taking a straight route to the elevator when Specialist Traynor stopped him.

''Admiral, can you give us clearance for a shore leave? We don't like sitting on a ship that isn't moving.'' Traynor finished and John nodded in a sign that the clearance is given. Traynor turned back but John put his hand on her shoulder.

''Traynor, the crew is clear for a shore leave whenever they want. Look at Dixe and Vala, those two are using that clearance ever since.'' John explained as Traynor turned to her terminal and she put it on standby mode.

''Thank you, Admiral.'' She left her post to get to the airlock.

John went to the elevator to get up to the Cabin. He wanted to go with Tali to the land of his ancestors which is in Eastern European Union.

* * *

**Captain's Cabin, 0931 hours by GST.  
**John arrived at the Cabin and noticed that the decontamination chamber is sixty percent finished. The engineers saluted to him as he was going to the Cabin and he saluted back. John entered the Cabin and saw that the decontaminator in the room is entirely finished. It took the engineers only a few hours to finish that. He admired the progress and then went further to get to Tali who was sitting on the couch and reading something on her personal datapad. She was reading about quarian mothers and how to be the best of them.

_How to parent a quarian child and how to be the best at it._

John sat down next to her but she didn't notice him as she was reading that journal. It wasn't as hard to parent a child as she thought. It was quite easy but not as easy as a human child since humans don't get placed in environmental bubbles but Tali knew that to build up her and John's daughter's immune system she had to take her out of the bubble once in a while.

''How far did you get?'' John asked as Tali turned around and noticed that he is sitting right next to her. She let out a relieved sigh to know that it was John and not a different human or Garrus.

''Not too far. I am not reading like you do.'' She giggled at John as he moved slightly back as if imitating that he was offended.  
''I am reading fast. I was talented with that.'' John smiled back at Tali as he moved back to her and his hand slowly reached out for the datapad. He took it and placed it on the table.

''What do you say about a tour? I want to visit the land of my ancestors while the Normandy is still being repaired and upgraded.'' John suggested and Tali stood up from the seat that she occupied for a few hours.

''I'd like that.'' She agreed as John got up and they left to the elevator where they would go to the shuttle bay and take a shuttle.

* * *

**London, Big Ben Clock Tower, 0976 hours by GST.  
**Dixe and Vala were sitting in the human clock tower in which Major Coats spent a few days while picking off the Reaper footsoldiers back when Earth was occupied by Reaper Forces. They were admiring the view of London and how it looks like. Those towering skyscrapers were covering the entire city. There were dozens of parks, museums, art galleries, restaurants and other places to visit in London. They were joined by Major Coats.

''Hell of a view, isn't it? This brings back some… unwelcome memories.'' Coats said as he approached the two quarians from behind.  
''How was it sitting in this clock tower for days? Knowing that if one person might fail then the entire Galaxy would be wiped out?'' Dixe asked the Major that stood next to him in an official uniform.

''It was awful. Seeing thousands die and not being able to rescue them all and knowing that it would take quite the while for Shepard to gather every marine and fleet in the Galaxy to rescue Earth.'' Coats explained as he hung his head down. Those were hard memories for him as he's seen some of the bloodiest battles on Earth.

''Hey, let's not go back there anymore. The past is the past and we have to move on.'' Vala joined the conversation as she approached the Major.  
''I couldn't agree more.'' The Major replied as an idea came to Vala's mind.

''Say, do you know anything about London? Can you give us a tour around?'' She asked the Major.  
''Yeah, but some places in this city have barely been recreated. I know a few places around but London is just not my city.'' Coats informed as they went down from the clock tower.

''Major, what's the name of this clock tower?'' Dixe asked as the Major stopped for a bit and looked at the tower.  
''The Big Ben. Though the Big Ben is the name of the bell inside the tower, people often like to refer to the tower itself as the Big Ben. The tower is more than three hundred years old and it is a symbol of London.'' Coats answered the two quarians.  
''Maybe a symbol of humanity from now on?'' Vala wanted to add to Coats' explanation.

''Where did you get that idea?'' Coats asked.  
''Well, it was the only building that survived the War.'' She explained her idea.  
''There is still the Tower of London that endured… mostly.'' Coats explained as the quarians looked around and saw that the sunlight was barely reaching the lower streets of London. They were approaching a street that had a lot of bars.

''Well, I don't know what's beyond here but there are a lot of great pubs here.'' Coats informed as he turned around and noticed that Vala was looking at one pub that was directly to the left of her.  
''Do they sell Dextro drinks in there?'' Vala asked the Major as he nodded to her.

''Limited to just turian drinks and there are no quarian made drinks, sorry. Though, if you ask Anderson then he might lead you towards the nearest pub for quarians.'' Major Coats explained as he entered the pub and the quarians followed. It was almost empty if not for those few human marines and krogan drinking and enjoying their days off.

''Haha! You humans got the best of the fights while we got to assault only a few brutes.'' A krogan Battlemaster yelled across the pub as the two quarians and Major Coats approached the counter. There they saw a human male cleaning that counter.

''What can I get you there young chaps and the fine quarian lass?'' The bartender asked as Coats ordered a glass of beer.  
''I'll get the turian wine. Make that two…'' Dixe pointed his head at Vala. ''She drinks it as well.''

The bartender then filled a glass with beer and passed it to Major Coats and then opened a bottle of turian wine that came from Palaven a few months ago, before the war. He poured two glasses with that red wine and passed it to the quarians that were sitting on those chairs at the counter. He noticed that they were using straws.

''Might I interest you in some straws from our pub?'' The bartender offered two straws.

''They're emergency induction ports and… no thanks.'' Dixe explained as he put his straw into his glass and sipped the wine. The group was closely listening to the krogan and humans exchanging in stories from the Battle of Earth.

''You krogan weren't even close to being neck deep in shit as we were. Sure you took some casualties, but we had to hold off waves and waves of husks to stop them from breaching the trenches to get to the FOB. I'd say there were thousands of those batarian and turian husks attacking us at once while we were just a company sized unit.'' The human marine explained as the krogan gave a friendly slap on his back.

''Haha! That's the spirit! You younglings held off them didn't you?'' The krogan sounded pretty happy to hear that humans can be pretty strong when it comes to defending a position. The human marine nodded as they kept holding their position back then.

''We were running low on thermal clips as well.'' The human explained as the drunk krogan Battlemaster made a slightly harder slap on the human's back and almost forced him to fall. Dixe wanted to join in the conversation.

''Hey, you guys weren't nearly in hell as me and Admiral John were in.'' Dixe joined in as Coats felt that the younger quarian couldn't stop himself from bragging.  
''Oh yeah? And how deep in hell were you?'' The marine got himself together and got back on his feet.

''Our entire battalion was almost decimated. Only a handful of troops were left. We were holding the line for quite the while against increasing amounts of Reaper footsoldiers. Keelah, a few more minutes and we would've had our asses kicked. It's quite hard to hold against every type of Reaper on ground.'' Dixe explained as the marines and the krogan warriors fell silent.

''Oh shit.'' The marines turned back as if they didn't want to talk to him anymore. Dixe was kind of feeling rejected.

''Don't get sad. They just can't get over the fact that a quarian beat their asses in a challenge of who's the best.'' Coats explained as that almost made Dixe laugh. They finished their drinks and decided to leave the pub as the bartender waved in a goodbye at them.

''See you soon chaps and young lass.'' The bartender said his goodbyes as the group left the pub.  
''Shall we look for more places?'' Major Coats asked as the quarians nodded at him. ''Let's go.''

* * *

**Over the Baltic Sea, Courland Regional Territory, Latvian State Waters, 1091 hours by GST, Earth.  
**Tali's and John's shuttle was flying over the Baltic Sea when they approached the coast of a Eastern European nation state known as Latvia. They passed the port city known as Ventspils as they saw the flags of Latvia, the European Union and the Systems Alliance standing next to governmental buildings through the video cameras of the shuttle. John knew that this nation state was his family's home back when humanity was still stuck at Sol. John decided to open the shuttle's doors to feel that cool air of Eastern Europe.

''Are you sure that's safe?'' Tali asked when John tapped a button that opened the door.  
''I am pretty sure.'' John replied as the doors fully opened and he took a deep breath while the shuttle was still moving. John looked down and noticed that they were passing the Capital City of Latvia, Riga. He ordered the pilot to set down right next to the Freedom Monument… or the remains of it. It was guarded by two honor guards by tradition.

The shuttle landed and John stepped out first. He passed his hand to Tali and she took the offer. John was being a gentleman. Tali stepped off the shuttle and their transport was shut down as the doors of it closed. Tali was looking at the statue that was once standing there. It was not even rebuilt in two months.

''What's the name of this city and the statue in front of us?'' Tali asked and John carefully looked around the rebuilt skyscrapers of the part of the city known as Old Riga.

''Riga and the statue is the Freedom Monument. It symbolized the freedom of the people of Latvia. It is more than two hundred and fifty years old and now… it's simply a wreck right here in front of us.'' John explained as he approached the rubble and the two honor guards saluted to him.

''Admiral John!'' The guards saluted to their superior.  
''At ease.'' John saluted back to them and they went away to the nearby fast-food restaurant since they were standing there for a few hours.

''Where are they going to?'' Tali asked as she watched the two honor guards walking in a disciplined way towards a restaurant. She saw them removing a clip. It was a very old rifle.

''Fast food restaurants. Sometimes soldiers visit those to get a quick drink or a quick bite. I know I did that before the Blitz.'' John explained as he picked up a piece of the granite, travertine and copper from the Monument. Tali saw a crew of engineers approaching the Monument.

''Admiral!'' The engineers caught the Admiral examining a broken piece of the Monument. John got up and turned around to face those engineers.

''You came here to rebuild?'' John asked but the engineers shook their heads.  
''No, sir. We were just walking around and looking at what needs to be fixed. We weren't paid to fix this statue, sir.'' The Elder Engineer that was apparently the leader of the Engineering Group answered.

''Fix this statue. For the honor of this city or humanity. Do it, please. Do not worry about the money. The Alliance will get them for you.'' John explained as the group started talking to each other. Tali came closer to John, grabbed his hand and placed the other hand on her stomach. The engineers finished speaking with each other. They turned to face the Admiral and the quarian.

''We'll do it for free but we need to have our second breakfast.'' The Elder Engineer informed as the Engineers sat down on nearby benches and opened their food packs. John smiled as he and Tali decided to have a little walk around the Old City looking at the renewed buildings that have endured the test of time.

* * *

**Riga, The Old City, European Union, 1567 hours by GST.**  
John and Tali came back to their shuttle that was parked next to the Monument that was being reconstructed. It was still far from being complete but the civilians that were walking by were happy to see their Monument being reconstructed.

The two Admirals stepped in the shuttle and took off to leave back to London to get to the SSV Normandy SR-2.

* * *

**The Normandy SR-2, London, European Union, 1601 hours by GST. The Crew Deck.  
**John was cooking something on the Crew Deck and it smelled delicious. Some crew members wanted to come closer but John didn't allow them to get closer. John was making fried potatoes with chicken eggs and some fried meat. Tali came to visit John and saw the thing that she thought John was incapable of… cooking.

''John, am I seeing what I am seeing right now?'' Tali asked as she came closer and John was finishing the frying part and putting the food on a dish.

''Seeing me cooking? I really know how to cook. I was cooking a lot when I was still going to school before I signed on with the Navy.'' John explained as he took the dish and went for the table.

''Sir.'' An Ensign saluted and waited for his superior to pass him and then he moved on. Tali followed John and sat down next to him. Tali took a deep breath and almost felt the taste of John's recently fried dinner.

''Finally, I can taste something of my own in more than twelve years.'' John tasted his own fried potatoes. ''I like it.'' He continued eating and Tali was just sitting by him.

''Don't you want anything to eat, Tali? You have to eat for the child's sake.'' John informed as Tali took a nutrient paste tube and was eating the paste from it through her emergency induction port. John smiled as he continued eating his own dish.

* * *

**Starboard Observation, 1619 hours by GST. The Normandy SR-2.  
**The Illusive Man was chewing bubble gum that helps him get rid of the need to smoke but he still was drinking alcohol as he could not get rid of that. Jack Harper wanted to lose this addiction to smoking that he received from his Cerberus days. He was also doing some study to make a speech that would prove him innocent to the Systems Alliance Court. Harper still needed to gain his own son's trust that would get him a step closer to being freed from a death sentence or a life sentence.

* * *

**Tali's birthday is coming soon. Harper's trial is coming soon... but how soon will the Mass Relays be finished or will the Normandy be fitted in with extra heat sinks to allow it to travel large distances in FTL and wait for decades to reach Rannoch? Can they wait that long or will they wait until the Relays are up and running? Find out in the later chapters.**


	5. Mars Archives

**I am so carried away by World of Tanks and Mass Effect 3 multiplayer. If anyone wants to play either of these games together add me:  
WoT European Server: StealerL1F3  
Origin for ME3: -Stealer-L1F3**

Anyways... here's the fifth chapter. Enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it! ;)  


* * *

**March 16th, London's Docking Station, Normandy, 1113 hours by GST.  
**Daro and Keera have found a nice room for them both down on the Engineering Deck of the Normandy. It is the starboard cargo room that was turned to a half lab and a half of it remains as a room with a single double bed. Daro was already running a few tests on Reaper technology in hopes to find a way to accelerate the speed of the reconstruction of the Relays or actually build in a Reaper FTL Drive into the Normandy but that would be a great risk but she still had to find a way. Keera saw that Daro is really pushing herself to the limit and she needed to help her loved one relax so she started thinking of a few ways to do that.

* * *

**Comms Room, 1117 hours by GST.  
**John was talking to the Engineers that are repairing the Charon Relay. He was trying to find out the time that they need to fix it. They were using the nearby, FTL Comm buoys that were recently placed back to boost their communication signals.

''Sir, we will need at the very least two years to fix this relay.'' The Engineer said as he was working in an EVA suit.  
''Damnit. This complicates things by a lot.'' John said as an idea came to his mind.

''Can the Archives help? There could be a lot of information stored there if they're not destroyed.'' John suggested as the engineer nodded.  
''If the Protheans had stored information about Mass Relays and how to rebuild them then it would help us greatly speed up the process but right now we are only on guesses and reactions. If you can get the information from the Archives then I would be very grateful.'' The Engineer agreed as John ended the call with him and heard Javik come in behind him. John couldn't guess Javik's emotions but heard a sigh.

''We had stored information about Mass Relays only on your… Mars planet in our Archives.'' Javik informed as John turned around to see Javik standing there with his arms crossed.

''Sounds good.'' John went past Javik but the last Prothean stopped him.

''Wait. I am coming with you, Admiral. I want to see the information and feel my kind near me even if that is only data stored in a hard drive.'' Javik explained as John nodded slightly and they left to get to the elevator where they would take a shuttle to get to Mars.

* * *

**The Shuttle Bay, 1123 hours by GST.**  
They arrived at the Shuttle Bay when their shuttle pilot, Lieutenant Steve Cortez, was already preparing a shuttle for them. He was checking the thrusters of the shuttle.

''It'll just be a minute, Admiral.'' Cortez informed as Javik approached the Lieutenant's console. He felt that a recording was there. It featured a man crying and talking to a man and trying to talk him into staying. He read the information about same-gender relations. Similar to the two quarians, Daro and Keera, only male.

John saw James Vega at his usual spot cleaning the extended barrel of his Avenger. James was promoted to an N4 after the war. Not enough as he should have gotten the N7, so John decided to promote him to an N7 himself as a reward for being so strong and patient.

''Vega, come here.'' John said as the Lieutenant turned around to face the Admiral and came closer to him. He saluted.  
''Admiral!'' James reported as John began to circle around the Lieutenant that had quite the muscular figure.

''Vega, you're an N4 right?'' John asked the Lieutenant that was still saluting to him.  
''Sir, yes sir.'' James answered and John's hand slid in his own pocket and as quickly as his hand fell, it climbed out with an N7 badge in John's hand.

''Vega, you're promote to an N7 for your exceptional duty towards humanity and the Galaxy. Welcome to the ranks of the Galaxy's finest humans.'' John said as he gave Vega the N7 badge and the Lieutenant took in.

''Thank you, sir.'' Vega thanked with a smile but John raised his hand as a gesture that he doesn't need to thank him. Instead, John decided to make Vega say one of the mottoes of the N7.

''To finish this, you need to say our motto.'' John informed as Vega immediately remembered that it was well known.

''**The few, the proud, the strongest.**'' Vega finished as they saluted to each other and Cortez interrupted them.

''We're clear to go Admiral, just hop in when you're ready.'' Cortez informed as he jumped in the shuttle and went straight for the pilot's seat. John wanted to finish.

''**Totus pro Terra.''**John said the another motto of the N7s which was widely known amongst every N-force candidate and member. He turned around and went to the shuttle in which Javik was already waiting. He stepped in the shuttle and the doors closed. The shuttle's engines ignited and they took off from the Normandy as the pilot set a course for the Mars Archives… or the remains of it.

* * *

**Orbit above Mars, 1239 hours by GST.**  
There were dozens of ships in orbit around the red planet named after a Roman god of war… Mars. Between three asari cruisers jumped out a small human drop shuttle carrying the shuttle pilot, Admiral John and Commander Javik. The shuttle was heading for the Archives and the reconstruction all around Mars was seen even from orbit. They could clearly see a human Alliance Cruiser directly above the Archives. Their shuttle descended from the orbit as it landed on a landing platform at the Archives and they put their helmets on. They were greeted by a human Major and a turian Serviceman.

''Welcome to the Archives, Admiral. We've been told to expect you.'' The Major saluted and John saluted back as they proceeded to shake each other's hand. Javik wanted to move on further and John nodded slightly as they proceeded to the entry of the Archives.

''As you can see Admiral, we've reconstructed the Archives entirely with a few minor and even less major upgrades.'' The Major explained but John wanted to lose him.

''Yes, but we won't need you as our escort. We will find the way back.'' John informed as the two officers saluted and left. Javik and John were left alone as they were locating their way to the beacon. There were a lot of long, metallic hallways to pass to get to the tram station that leads to the center of this crater which contains the Prothean Archives of Mars. Humans have studied less than two percent of the information stored there but it was definitely worth the time. Thanks to that they revealed the technology of mass accelerators which helped them kick the turians away from Shanxi back in the First Contact War and also humans had the fastest FTL speed recorded between all known species. They also had many other discoveries thanks to this small amount of data not only in the military but also in civilian life.

''How long have you known about our Archives?'' Javik asked the young Admiral next to him with no obvious emotions on his face.  
''Since 2148. For…'' John was counting the numbers in his head to give a precise answer. ''… Thirty eight years. But we managed to translate the first map of data within eight years and then we found the Charon relay encased in ice. After we reactivated this dormant relay, we started our expansion and a year later found alien life. If you want the details about the First Contact War then you'd better ask Admiral Hackett, Admiral Anderson or… my father.'' John replied to the Prothean Commander. They neared the tram station where a tram was already waiting for them to take them to the center of the crater. They went in the tram and the doors and windows of it closed allowing the two to breathe air without any masks or helmets.

The tram moved out of the station and was slowly heading for the Archives. It was still being reconstructed but it was strange to know that the Reapers haven't ravaged everything on Mars. John realized that they were mostly focusing on Earth as it had the highest amount of life in the Galaxy. They were slowly arriving at the Archive Station as they saw two guards saluting to them.

''Admiral! Commander!'' The human marines almost yelled as they saluted to their superiors. Even Javik was now considered a superior for the humans as he is older and wiser than the rest of the beings in the Galaxy. John and Javik slowly stepped out of the tram as they were heading towards the Archives. The doors were opened for them as they entered the room that had the tip of the iceberg. The tip of the entire beacon that was hidden beneath the red surface of Mars. The humans had recently restored it back to life and the information that the beacon contained was still there. There were dozens working there trying to decode the information.

''Follow me. I know where to start.'' Javik informed as he moved up front and lead the Admiral to an unoccupied console that Javik would use to access the information about mass relays. Javik started the process as he started searching for the proper files in Prothean language. John simply watched the ancient Prothean in front of him working. It didn't take long for Javik to find the files on the mass relays but they needed to be translated to human English language so that the engineers working on the Charon relay might understand what all of those mean.

''You Protheans were actually pretty wise since you understood the relays while we, humans, were stopped by asari laws and stuff preventing us to try to do anything else with the relays than to use them for long FTL jumps.'' John explained as Javik was interested. Humans were being kept back by the law? That amused him.

''You should've conducted your research secretly since the price of going public is very high.'' Javik explained as he began the translation. It was easy to translate when a Prothean can use his language and then use the human English stored in the computers to compare the words and find correct matches. With the VIs in the system that helped it was a fast process.

''We needed the asari and if we tried to pull something off secretly, they might've reported to the Council and we'd get thrown off the Citadel.'' John explained as he blamed the asari for everything regarding the mass relays back in the time. Javik simply watched the translating bar come to a stop at a hundred percent and he prepared to send the information.

''Where do I need to send this?'' Javik asked as John slightly pushed him aside and started loading the information up to the Charon relay's Engineer outpost onboard the SSV Nimitz. The information was slowly being coded and sent but John and Javik knew that it would be sent within the next minute so John decided to leave the territory of the Archives but Javik wanted to stay.

''Wait… John. I must stay here.'' Javik stopped the Admiral.  
''What? Why?'' John asked the Prothean Commander.

''I must help your scientists decode the information. It is the most honorable step for me since the Reapers are gone and I have no purpose anymore.'' Javik informed as John nodded and passed out a hand for a handshake. Javik shook his hand back and John saluted to Javik to which he saluted back.

''Good luck.'' John informed as he turned around and left for the exit to take a tram back to the main station and get back to their shuttle with Cortez in it.

* * *

**Portside Observation, 1301 hours by GST.  
**Admiral Hackett came in the room with two human marines. They were preparing to take Harper to the court of London. The marines approached Harper and woke him up from his sleep.

''Sir, you'll need to come with us.'' The marines informed as Harper got up and left his room with them.

''Hackett? I thought the trial was to be on the nineteenth March.'' Harper asked the old Admiral that was in front of him in as they stepped in the elevator.  
''Sorry, Jack, but the faster we start, the faster we can end.''

* * *

**Combat Information Center, 1306 hours by GST.**  
Tali was down on the CIC. She was looking around as it was half empty when she noticed Joker simply sitting at his leather seat in his bridge. She went up there to visit him and have a little and a friendly chat with him.

''Hey, Joker, are you awake?'' Tali asked the helmsman as he was asleep but he woke up when she asked him the question.

''Huh... what? Oh... right. Hello, ma'am.'' Joker informed as Tali put a fist on her hip and raised an eyebrow behind her mask.

''Ma'am? Just because I am an Admiral and John's wife doesn't mean that everyone can address me by my rank... Well you can address John but not me if you want to.'' Tali explained as Joker raised his hands in the air in a fake surrender and smiled.

''Sorry... Tali.'' Joker said as he returned to his usual work... doing nothing.

''So... how are you in this last month?'' Tali asked the helmsman as he then remembered EDI and dropped a tear. Tali noticed it. ''Hey? What's wrong, Joker?'' She asked the helmsman.

Joker looked at Tali with his vision blurred, moistened from his tears. He is missing EDI, her mechanical voice, her black humor and her fine curves.

''Sorry... It's just that... I want EDI back.'' Joker said as Tali immediately started to think about EDI.

''What happened to her?'' She asked Joker with her fingers running next to her emergency induction port. It looked like a simple thinking pose.  
''Well... when John activated the Crucible... the wave got to her and killed her... I just wish that there was a way to get her back to life.'' Joker explained as Tali put her hand on his shoulder and leaned closer to her.

''I'll find a way, Joker, you have my promise.'' Tali promised but Joker had to refuse, seeing that Tali is pregnant.

''Hey, hey... Tali... you don't need to do it yourself since you're... ah... well... pregnant and all and you need to take care of your baby.'' Joker interrupted as he didn't want to take her promise since he didn't want her to do that just for him while putting the baby in danger.

''Not just my baby... It is John's too.'' Tali corrected as she put her other hand on her stomach that has grown just a little from the baby forming in there.

''I am happy for you both, honestly.'' Joker said as Tali stood up in a straight pose.

''We will get EDI for you, Joker.'' Tali said as she looked back and noticed Harper being taken away by Hackett and two marines.

''Tali... tell your husband... my son... that I am at the court.'' Harper said shortly before stepping out of the airlock to Earth. Tali nodded as she went to the elevator to get up to the Cabin and call John from his own terminal.

* * *

**Courland, The Western Beaches, South of Ventspils, Latvian Territory, European Union, 1353 hours by GST.  
**John was looking at all the kids running around, swimming and playing on the beach. He could see the coast of the Swedish Territory from afar. It was barely visible but it was there. He was enjoying the view of the Baltic Sea and the sun warming him but he was disturbed when Cortez came to him.

''Admiral. You have an incoming call from the Normandy. I'll patch it through.'' Cortez said as he patched the call through his omni-tool to John who was standing nearby. John raised his omni-tool and saw that it was a video call from Tali.

''Hey beautiful, what's wrong?'' John asked his wife as she slowly sat down on John's chair.  
''Your father was taken to the court of London early. Hackett and two marines took him away. You need to get here quick.'' Tali informed John as John ended the call and ran to the shuttle.

''Cortez! Start the shuttle, now!'' John shouted as they were both running to the shuttle. They jumped in and Cortez manned the pilot's seat right away as the doors closed immediately and the shuttle took off seconds after. It was heading straight for London where the Normandy was docked.

* * *

**Starboard Cargo Room, 1364 hours by GST.  
**Keera secretly ran a decontamination of the entire room that she and Daro settled in. Keera came in and saw that Daro was still pushing herself to the limit to find a way to restore the relay network. Keera had something in mind for them both as she approached Daro and slowly put her hands on Daro's shoulders. One hand slowly reached down to Daro's hip and the other went down Daro's arm where Daro simply noticed Keera caressing her.

''Keera... there's no time for...'' Daro was interrupted by Keera as they both slowly went for their bed and Keera slowly removed Daro's mask seeing her bright eyes open. Daro's hands then slowly went for Keera's mask but stopped when she was about to take it off. Keera helped her remove it.

''Wait... we need antibiotics and herbal supplements to continue.'' Daro informed as she almost stopped but Keera reassured her.

''I ran a decontamination of the entire room. We'll be fine. We also do not need them.'' Keera reassured Daro as she removed her mask revealing Keera's face and a smile. Keera proceeded to move closer as their lips touched and the two quarian females began kissing. Keera had finally comforted Daro. Keera unsealed her suit while she was kissing with Daro and apparently, Daro had done the same. They stopped kissing for a while to remove their suits.

''I love you, Daro.'' Keera slowly said as Daro smiled and her hand slid down to Keera's crotch where her fingers started massaging. Keera gasped slightly as Daro proceeded to kiss her.

* * *

**Quarian Lesbian Love! Oh Yeah! Anyways... Harper was taken to the court a bit earlier than he anticipated. What will happen to him? Will he be thrown in a jail and executed a month later? Or will John arrive at the final moment to help him get out? See in the next chapter.**


	6. Harper's Trial

**Gotta get used for late releases, school is mostly slowing me down and of course games but I won't give up on Exitus. Anyways, Enjoy the chapter.  
**

* * *

**March 16th, The Systems Alliance Court of London, 1453 hours by GST.**  
Jack Harper was brought to the court and placed on a seat directly in front of seven judges. They were examining the man in the billionaire's suit as they were clearing their throats and looking at their datapads. They were about to begin their trial.

''Jack Harper, you are accused of treason against the races of the Galaxy. You have committed hundreds of crimes and murdered thousands. You have made an army of indoctrinated soldiers. What do you say in your defense?'' The judge in the center asked. He was the oldest of all seven and had the most authority as he was the one questioning Harper.

''I admit myself guilty but it was not me doing all of those things. I was possessed your majesty.'' Harper was being polite to the judges so that they can see a reason to release him with a certain punishment other than a jail sentence or a death sentence. But Harper also needed to present proof that he didn't do all these crimes.

''Possessed? Explain.'' The judge on the far left was interested as he looked like a reasonable person unlike the other six.

''Reapers. I was in contact with a Reaper Artifact on Shanxi in 2157. It started controlling me but I still had control over myself. It changed my thoughts and made me become a criminal. It made me become the Illusive Man.'' Harper explained and it got the judges interested but the one on the middle was still looking with suspicion that Harper might be lying. He used a wooden hammer to hit against a wooden item to announce something.

''Five minute break. The judges will discuss what to do with you next.'' The judge in the middle announced as everyone left the courtroom.

* * *

**SSV Normandy SR-2, 1485 hours by GST.**  
John was putting on his Alliance uniform to look like a real Admiral of the Alliance instead of barging in like someone who didn't have the time to put on a proper uniform. He was preparing to bail out Harper. That was John's decision, to help his father out in the court and then have a serious talk with him. John took his cap and put it on his head as he left his and Tali's Cabin and rushed towards the elevator. There was a skycar waiting for him outside the Normandy.

''Be careful, John. Politics can eat you alive sometimes.'' Tali encouraged John as he was already closing the elevator's doors and was heading down to the CIC where he jumped out of the elevator once the doors opened and he immediately ran outside the Normandy where he jumped in the skycar and was driving towards the courthouse.

John didn't have much time so he decided to go on full speed to the courthouse.

* * *

**Court of London, 1493 hours by GST.  
**The trial was about to continue. Harper was seated in his seat and the seven judges took seats in their usual spots. They all looked convinced that Harper must be thrown in a jail to rot so the judges stood up and the lead one used his hammer again.

''By the votes of the seven judges of London...'' Suddenly, time slowed down for Jack Harper as his adrenaline kicked in. The voices of the judges were heard in a slow motion for him. ''...And the decision of the Union of the Courts of Earth, Jack Harper is pro—'' The judges were interrupted when someone slammed the doors open. It was Fleet Admiral John'Zorah. John interrupted the entire trial.

''Stop! Jack Harper is innocent and you can't lock a man away for being controlled by the Reapers! He didn't know what he was doing!'' John came closer to his own father but no one realized that Harper could be John's father. Most of the people in the room didn't even realize that it was Admiral John.

''How dare you disturb a trial? Who are you even?'' The judge in the middle furiously asked as John crossed his arms and looked at the judges awkwardly.

''Fleet Admiral John of the Normandy. Holder of the Star of—'' John was interrupted when he heard the people gasp. They snapped back to reality when they realized that a living God is in front of them.

''Y-You're John? Savior of Elysium? Hero of the Galaxy?'' One of the judges asked with a shaking voice. He was shocked to see a true Hero in front of him. John simply nodded and the judges started talking with each other. The judge in the middle was shocked as well and it seemed that they will favor releasing Harper now.

The judge in the middle gave out a heavy sigh as he had to agree with John otherwise he might face the consequences of not listening to the one who saved his life and his family.

''Alright, Admiral, Jack Harper is pronounced free from all charges.'' The judge used his hammer one more time to declare the end of the trial and everyone got back on their feet, including Jack Harper, and left the room.

''Thank you, son.'' Harper thanked John as they left the courthouse and entered John's skycar.

''You don't need to thank me. I know it wasn't your fault but…'' John wanted to talk with his father but decided that it's not worth it. ''…Eh… forget it.'' John said as he activated the skycar and they took off to get back to the Normandy.

''I planned it to be a bit longer. Seems I was wrong.'' John informed Harper as they saw the Normandy appearing behind dozens of skyscrapers and skycars. John began the descent to the Normandy as the skycar landed and parked in a car park next to the airlock's entrance. The skycar opened and both humans stepped out as John closed the skycar and they went back up to the Normandy.

* * *

**SSV Normandy SR-2, The Combat Information Center, 1509 hours by GST.  
**John and Harper entered the Normandy through the airlock and were greeted by Hannah, John's mother and Jack's wife. She didn't look too happy nor too angry. She seemed… normal, which was quite unusual for her as she is almost always either close to happy either closer to angry.

''Where have you two been?'' She asked to the two as they looked at each other for a while and then back at Hannah.

''Courthouse.'' They informed the female Admiral in front of them simultaneously as Harper smiled and came closer to her. Hannah slapped Harper, smiled and hugged him. She tried to slap John but John crouched and Hannah missed. John got back up in his tall stance and was hugged by his mother.

''Jack, we're going to have a long talk back in your room.'' Hannah said as she released John and they left for the elevator. John wanted to follow but then decided to visit Joker who was a few meters behind him, sitting in his cockpit. John approached the helmsman and put a hand on his shoulder softly to avoid breaking a bone in Joker's body.

''Oh, sir!'' Joker wanted to salute but John shook his head in disagreement that Joker doesn't need to do it.  
''We're friends Joker. For how long? For three years. You don't need to salute to me as we're friends, not just an officer and soldier.'' John explained as Joker nodded and turned back to his screen.

''So… why are you here for, John?'' Joker asked as he was sitting in his chair and John came a bit closer.  
''Visiting an old friend and seeing how he's doing with the lack of flight duties. Besides, do you ever get out of that seat?'' John slightly smirked at his own question but then got back to normal as he waited for the answer.

''Sometimes… only to have a little walk around the CIC… and well, Traynor brings me the food and stuff and I'm fine, thanks for asking.'' Joker answered as he looked to his right where EDI should've been if not for John's choice.

''Still thinking about EDI?'' John asked the helmsman that looked down in sadness and then back to his front. Joker nodded as if not able to answer with his voice. John clapped on Joker's shoulder slightly and softly.

''Looks like I've found some work for myself…'' John turned to leave the cockpit but decided to be honest with Joker. After all, Joker is suffering because of him. John stopped and took a deep breath and then sighed.

''Joker…'' John got Moreau's attention again as the helmsman turned around with his chair to face John. ''… It was because of my decision that EDI died.'' John informed as it brought shock to Joker's ears.

''What the shit…'' Joker was sad and angry but he definitely wasn't happy. ''What other choices were there?'' Joker asked as John let out a very heavy sigh.

''Synthesis, I would merge my DNA with the Crucible's and then the races of the Galaxy would merge with DNAs and remove the need for the cycles. Final step of evolution for all sapient life. Control, I would give my own life away to control the Reapers and enter their… consensus, if I can assume that that's how their virtual world is named. In both of these, EDI would survive. I'm sorry Joker, but I just didn't believe in those tw—'' John was interrupted when Joker bursted in tears and anger.

''Why? Why didn't you let me have my love? You… you got Tali and your child that she's carrying but look at me? I have nothing! Nothing! Not even a synthetic with a bad sense of humor! You were thinking too much of yourself!'' Joker shouted at the Admiral and if John wasn't John, then he would've demoted and thrown Joker out of the Normandy, but John understood Joker's pain and tried to calm him down.

''Joker… I—'' The attempt was unsuccessful as Joker pointed his index finger to the elevator.

''Step out of my cockpit!'' Joker shouted as John took a few steps back and watched Joker raise a kinetic barrier at the doorway of the cockpit. John let out a sigh as he turned around and went for the elevator.

* * *

**Captain's Cabin, 1536 hours by GST.**  
John entered the Cabin and looked pretty worn out. He threw his peaked cap to his seat next to the terminal, opened his uniform and once reached the bed, he fell in it as if collapsed. Tali, after noticing that her bondmate is sleeping, joined him in as she slowly and carefully pulled John closer to a pillow. She covered John in a blanket as she then unsealed her suit but didn't take it off as it would be too risky for their daughter. Instead, she lied down and covered herself in the same blanket that she covered John with and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

**March 17****th****, 0673 hours by GST, Captain's Cabin.  
**John woke up and got up on his feet quickly as he saw the sun shine in the little window at the ceiling of the Cabin. It was a brand new day and John decided to do some work down in the AI Core. Even though John didn't understand anything about AIs, he promised to himself to revive EDI. John took off his uniform and put on his normal clothes. He sealed his pants and his shirt and then went to the elevator to go down to the Crew Deck.

* * *

**Crew Deck, 0678 hours by GST.  
**John arrived at the AI core as he began inspecting the Central Processors. He ran his hand on one of them and noticed that it was like new as if never touched by anyone else. John looked down and noticed a few wires badly burned. He began inspecting them and he decided that it was from an electromagnetic pulse. He realized that the wave of destruction from the Crucible was actually an electromagnetic pulse that disabled the Reapers entirely along with all synthetics from simple and dumb mechs up to smart AIs like EDI… and that damn Catalyst that John had to listen to.

John leaned on the floor and his hand slipped under one of the processors to detach a cable. John detached it and moved it out as he observed the damage and it was definitely from an EM pulse. He thought that if he can change these cables from the old ones to newer ones that are more resistant, then John could attempt to reactivate EDI. John decided to detach every cable that the processors had and he threw them out of the AI core room. He observed for any more damage but saw that everything was perfectly fine. All John had to do was find new energy cables, but it was hard to find ones as the ones produced for EDI's AI Core Processors are very rare. John wanted to go down to the shuttle bay to see if there any spare cables.

* * *

**Shuttle Bay, 0701 hours by GST.**  
John saw a few crew members down at the shuttle bay, James Vega included but Cortez was missing. He was likely still sleeping but that didn't bother John as John began to open the crates one by one to find some cables but all they had were spare parts for something else, food stuffs and thermal clips along with torpedo warheads. John's search ended quickly as he decided to visit the requisitions console and see if there are any stores that sell the needed cables.

John was lucky as Kassa Fabrication was selling the necessary types of cables. The price for such a cable was at the least, ten thousand and two hundred fifty credits. That didn't bother John and he ordered twenty cables. He only needed ten but he decided that having some as a spare would be pretty nice and would save him from having to buy new ones again but John needed to wait for thirty minutes while it is being delivered so he decided to leave Vega on the post of the one who is waiting for the delivery.

''Vega, inform me when the cables have been delivered. I will be up at the AI Core.'' Vega saluted to John as John went up to the Core and was starting to wait.

* * *

**Sick Bay, 0745 hours by GST.**  
John's omni-tool flickered to life as he was woken up from his nap on one of the beds on the sick bay. John answered the call as it was from James.

''James? How can I help? Are the cables delivered?'' John asked as James nodded.  
''Sir, I am having a few of my guys deliver it up to you. They're about to arrive any second.'' Vega informed as the call ended and John noticed ten boxes being carried to the AI Core by a few men. John jumped off the bed and went to the core. He noticed that Kaidan Alenko was one of the men who were carrying the boxes to the Core. They put the boxes down on the ground, saluted and left but Alenko stayed. John approached the boxes and opened one. In it he found two cables. He decided to unpack five boxes. He took out the cables and threw the boxes out of the room as he didn't need them anymore.

''Need some help, John?'' Alenko asked as he stacked the spare boxes somewhere near the duct entrance and saw John connecting the cables to the AI Core.

''Yeah. Get in the ducts and drag these cables to the connection port which connects them to our fusion plant.'' John explained and Alenko nodded as he went down in the ducts and was pulling the cables with him. John had finished connecting them and was waiting for the signal from Alenko. It took a while, but Alenko climbed out of the ducts and nodded. John activated his omni-tool and lifted the block that prevented the power to reach the AI Core. The lights flickered to life but disappeared immediately. They could hear sounds of the Core Processors powering up but EDI's hologram was nowhere to be seen at the holo-projectors.

''Am I… alive?'' EDI asked the two males that were in her Core Room.

''Welcome back, EDI.'' John said as EDI's hologram appeared on the holo-projector. EDI's body was delivered to a warehouse somewhere on Earth but luckily John had managed to get EDI back to life. That deserved a party already but there was no time for a party.

''Captain John, could you please manually reconnect my memory to my processors?'' EDI asked as John approached one of the processors and opened it. In it was a box that was EDI's hard drive. John connected it and the lights disappeared for a second and then came back to life.

''Admiral John… It's good to see you. How was Jeff in these two months?'' EDI sounded more like EDI after John connected the box to her processors.

''Jeff… he's not himself without you, EDI. I suggest you visit him and lift that kinetic barrier that he set up to prevent me walking in there. And… me and Tali are going to be parents.'' John informed as EDI disappeared and John decided to go up to the cockpit.

* * *

**Combat Information Center, 0903 hours by GST.**  
John was silently walking to the cockpit as he noticed that the blue kinetic barrier was lowered. He saw EDI's hologram flicker to life at the cockpit and Joker was turning to face her.

''EDI? EDI!'' Joker sounded happier than ever as John took cover behind a wall and was listening to Joker but he decided to get in the cockpit.

''It is good to see you too, Jeff. After being trapped in my own Core for two months, it feels good to be able to analyze data outside of it.'' EDI explained as John put his hand on Joker's shoulder.

''All for a few hours of work, Joker. You're more than welcome, by the way.'' John said as he waited for Joker's reaction.

''You… you actually fixed EDI for me?'' Joker asked with a smile on his face as John nodded. ''Thank you, John!'' Joker was so happy to see EDI again. It was like a present for his birthday. But John had another task: Find EDI's body and give it back to her.

* * *

**Welcome back EDI. Now John simply has to find her body and it shouldn't be that hard, should it? Of course now he has to search around the hundreds of Alliance warehouses across the world but he will eventually find it. By the way, Rannoch is getting closer and closer as I can already see it from here... literally. It won't be that long 'till Rannoch. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, hopefully, Chapter Seven will be posted this week.**


	7. Old Friend's Visit

**Here's Chapter Seven guys. As promised, it was posted in the same week as Chapter Six. Enjoy. Oh, and before you begin reading:  
If you want to see more (extra) Khel'Dixe and Lim'Vala in their adventures while the Normandy is docked, visit: u/4222155/Chaodixe  
His story is following the timeline of ''Exitus Acta Probat.''  
Anyways, Enjoy Chapter Seven.  
**

* * *

**June 1st, 2186, Aboard the SSV Normandy SR-2, 0676 hours by GST.  
**The sun was rising over the skyscraper covered London but it could still reach the Normandy since the starport was in a large and mostly clear area. The sun was shining in every window facing the east and the light even reached the Cabin's upper window where it was shining directly in Tali's and John's faces. Tali simply put a pillow over her face but John woke up as he looked at the bright sun shining in his eyes and he immediately looked back down. John looked at Tali and smirked and got up as he grabbed his clothes, put them on and went to his private terminal. John continued searching for EDI's body when he found an Alliance warehouse that contains a body labeled as Doctor Eva Coré. John immediately raised his omni-tool to contact that warehouse as he kept reading and noticed that the warehouse is in London.

''Hello? Thames River Warehouse at your service. How can we help you?'' A female asked on the other end of the line. John quickly gathered his thoughts and decided to answer.

''Yes, hello, my name is John'Zorah and I am searching for Doctor Eva Coré's body. I've seen the list of the items that you are storing for the Alliance and I would like to get that body.'' John informed as the female went silent for a while but then answered.

''What is your position in the Alliance?'' She asked as if she didn't have a terminal next to her to confirm John's identity in the Alliance's Military Database.

''Fleet Admiral.'' John replied and heard a slight gasp from the female on the other end.

''Fleet Admiral John? **The **Fleet Admiral John?'' She asked very slowly and nervously and John smirked at that.  
''Yes. That's me. So, can that body be delivered to the SSV Normandy SR-2 at London's starport?'' John asked as he was already slowly lowering his omni-tool and waiting for an answer to end the call.

''Expect the package to arrive within a standard galactic hour.'' The female informed and John ended the call but then he had another call. It was from Dixe.

''Hey, Admiral, I have a question… well… a favor to ask actually.'' Dixe informed the Admiral that was sitting on his chair.

''Shoot.'' John said as he was ready to listen to Dixe's question.  
''John, can I get a decontaminator in my room? I want to be similar to the one you and Tali have. Me and Vala want to walk around in our room without our suits… you know… private things to do and stuff.'' Dixe sounded nervous and John thought that Dixe was suspecting a refusal but John was in a good mood today.

''Sure. Just… don't walk outside your suits for too much since you need to adapt first and that takes a few days of attempts and stuff.'' John informed as he smirked and they ended their call. Dixe was happy and John was smiling at the favor that Dixe asked. John was already getting impatient as the Normandy was still grounded on Earth and John actually was doing mathematics in his head. He was thinking about how long it would take to fully restore the relay system.

First of all, the most important clusters had to be connected to each other like the Local Cluster with the Apien Crest and the Athena Nebula. The communications were already restored but traffic between clusters was still not available and it would take a few more months for the Sol Relay to be back to operational capacity.

* * *

**Outside the SSV Normandy SR-2, 0761 hours by GST.  
**Commander Shepard had a desire to visit his old ship. He had Liara and Ashley at his side. Shepard was slowly stepping on the stairs that were leading up to the Normandy's airlock that was wide open. It took a short while to get up there but Shepard still wanted to visit the Normandy. He entered the frigate and heard Joker and EDI having a friendly conversation about how a quarian-human baby would look like.

''Jeff, I think that Admiral Xen clearly said that Tali's daughter is still looking entirely like a quarian. It is still unclear whether she will inherit anything from John or not.'' EDI said to Joker as the helmsman was exploding from impatience to see a live quarian baby.

''Ah, c'mon, you sure? Maybe… maybe it will look like a human-quarian. You know? Five fingers on the hands instead of three and maybe those knees won't be so bent back… talking about quarian knees, how come they aren't in pain from that? Surely, it must be painful to have a leg construction like that.'' Joker was really starting to babble but EDI expressed some amount of happiness.

''No. It would be painful for us, but due to the evolutionary process that has given the quarians this leg construction then it can't be painful for them.'' EDI answered with hearable interest about organic evolution.

Shepard simply smiled at the two being together as he proceeded to go to the elevator. He wanted to go up to the Cabin and visit the Admiral. Shepard approached his old comms specialist, Samantha Traynor and she saluted to him but Shepard simply nodded back in response as he entered the elevator without Liara or Ashley and went up to the Cabin.

* * *

**Captain's Cabin, 0769 hours by GST.  
**Shepard arrived at the Cabin and left the elevator as he was slowly approaching the doors. He knocked on them and heard John say something.

''Hang on. Coming.''

John opened the doors and saw Shepard right there standing in front of him. They shook hands as John smiled at the Commander.

''Hey, John, how are you?'' Shepard asked as they both went inside the Cabin and took seats on the couch.

''Good. How about you?'' John answered and questioned Shepard who was observing Tali. She was still sleeping on the bed with that special blanket.

''It feels great to feel the air of the Normandy. How's Tali and your child that she's carrying?'' Shepard was interested in this cross-species off-spring. It was a miracle that they could get a child together. At least it was a miracle for Shepard.

''She's fine and the process of pregnancy hasn't done anything bad to her. Daro and Chakwas said that Tali will regain her beautiful body form a day or two after giving birth to our daughter.'' John explained as Shepard hummed as he understood what John meant by that. They both were looking at Tali as she slowly woke up and rubbed her eyes with her uncovered hand. She slowly got up but then raised the blanket up as she saw Shepard in the room sitting next to John.

''Shepard… what are you doing here?'' She asked with a nervous voice as Shepard has witnessed Tali unmasked but it seemed that it didn't bother him to see an unmasked quarian female.

''Just visiting my two best friends. Oh… and don't worry Tali, I won't go spreading around your looks. I keep secrets.'' Shepard winked as Tali giggled a little and John picked up a Fornax June Edition magazine.

''What's that you got there, eh John?'' Shepard asked the Admiral who was reading a porno magazine and Tali caught that but she had to finish sealing her suit first.  
''Latest Fornax. I ordered it two weeks ago. I think Tali won't have anything against me watching these pictures, will she? Plus, I see that youŗe peaking on those pictures as well, eh, Shepard?'' John smiled and winked at Tali as she almost blushed and nodded.

''Sure, just don't go running off to one of those girls if they're on Earth.'' Tali finished and John was acting like he was offended while he actually wasn't.

''Tali? You… you really think that I would leave my beautiful wife just for some girl that stripped off for photographers?'' John finished and Tali came closer to him as she sat down next to him and placed her head on John's shoulder.

''I know that you won't abandon me for some other woman that stripped off just to see herself in a Fornax.'' Tali smiled as she moved back and looked at John who was looking at her.

''I see that your trust is well placed Tali. I can't see a better man for you. John is definitely the best for you.'' Shepard commented as Tali took John's hand and placed it over her stomach and she wanted for John to feel their daughter.

''Do you feel her moving?'' Tali said as John could feel slight movement. He could feel that young life form moving but he still had to wait four months until Tali gives birth to their daughter but they were still thinking of a name for her.

''So… have you two decided a name for her?'' Shepard pointed at their child that was still within Tali.  
''Well… we had over a dozen of names and we still haven't agreed on one name to give her. One of these options include naming her after Xen and I think I might go with that.'' John commented and earned a smirk from Shepard.

''Daro'Zorah. Daughter of Galactic Heroes John'Zorah and his wife, Tali'Zorah named after Admiral Daro'Xen.'' Shepard thought that up quickly as John smirked at Shepard's description of his daughter but John remembered that he had a package waiting in the shuttle bay.

''I'll be right back. I have something for Joker in the shuttle bay.'' John dropped his Fornax magazine on the table and rushed off to the doors but Tali stopped him.

''You're not going anywhere without me mister.'' Tali appeared from behind the display case of the ship models and John nodded. Shepard joined as well.  
''Alright. Let's go.''

* * *

**Normandy's Shuttle Bay, 0835 hours by GST.  
**The trio left the elevator when they saw a box in the middle of the shuttle bay. It was stamped with the insignia of the Alliance's Navy and had a letter on it. John went closer to approach it and saw Lieutenant Vega coming closer as well but John didn't pay much attention and he picked up the letter.

_Dear Fleet Admiral John'Zorah,  
My name is Katie McCain, we talked through our omni-tools when you called the Thames River Warehouse and I answered you. I wanted to tell you that I am sorry for not recognizing you by your voice and I also wanted to ask you out for dinner at a nice and fancy restaurant here in London. I also wanted to add that I think I might be in love with you.  
Hope to get an answer from you soon.  
Love,  
Katie McCain._

John smirked and rolled his eyes as he threw the old style paper letter away and proceeded to push a button to open the box. In it was EDI's body that was labeled as Dr. Eva Coré's body recovered on Mars. That didn't bother John but he needed to reconnect the body with EDI's main processing unit to allow EDI to regain control of the body. Luckily, that could be done from afar as well so John contacted EDI through his voice.

''EDI? You there?'' John asked as he looked up at one of the cameras.  
''Yes, John. Do you wish to get an answer to something about quarians?'' EDI asked but John took her inactive body and placed it on the ground. He pointed at Vega to take that box away and store it somewhere on the shuttle bay.

''No. I want you to reconnect back into your body but don't mention any of this to Joker until I've carried you… sorry, your physical body up to his cockpit.'' John explained his plan and heard some strange computer noises coming from the body and saw its visor light up in orange meaning that EDI has taken control.

''Done and I am sure Jeff will be most pleased to see me.'' EDI said through her body as John picked it up and began carrying it.  
''I am sure he will, EDI.'' John added as he and Tali went into the elevator but saw Shepard talking with Vega shortly before the doors closed and took them up to the Combat Information Center.

* * *

**Normandy's CIC, 0849 hours by GST.**  
Tali and John left the elevator and Tali went in front of John to try and cover him up in case Joker decides to look behind him. They were pretty lucky that Joker wasn't looking behind him but an unusual silence was coming from the cockpit as if EDI was dead again. It was possibly the effect of EDI's control of the body. Tali went right behind Joker and went slightly more to the left to take Joker's attention while John places EDI's body at the seat that she occupied before getting shut down by the EMP wave of the Crucible. He placed EDI on that chair and quickly retreated behind a wall.

''Oh… look Joker! It's EDI!'' Tali pointed at EDI's body and Joker turned his chair to face her.

''Hello Jeff.'' EDI informed as she winked at Tali and Tali went to John who was staring at the reunion of those two. **The real reunion.**  
''EDI! I… I am… so surprised to see you back in your own body! I… I just want to hug you.'' Joker said as he slowly got up from his chair and EDI did the same. They came closer to each other and embraced. John noticed that EDI was being very careful since a mistake would cause Joker's bones to break.

''Ah… I'd totally drop a tear to this sight if I was a girl.'' John was acting again as he imitated himself wiping a tear away from his eye and Tali gave him a friendly slap on his shoulder.

''We should go.'' Tali informed as John looked at the open airlock and then at Tali.

''Most definitely.'' John moved away from the wall and went straight for the airlock and was met by an Engineer that worked on the flaming wreck of the SSV New York.

''Admiral!'' He saluted to John and the Admiral saluted back.

''Sitrep.'' John asked as the Engineer nodded and pulled out a datapad from his pocket.

''Sir, the repairs on the relay aren't going as smoothly as planned. The data is good but the time to repair the relay entirely would take quite the while, but we've got good news for you.'' The Engineer informed as John almost face palmed but then decided to listen to the good news.

''Shoot the good news.''

''Alright so…'' The Engineer found data for the Normandy's Tantalus Drive Core on his personal datapad. ''…We have found a way to increase the speed of the Normandy's FTL drive. We can install a few upgrades from the New York's drive core to the Normandy. This would allow the Normandy to make longer and faster jumps instead of interstellar ones that can happen only inside a single cluster. Bad thing is that it has a risk of burning and the entire module to melt away and that we must also add some extra fuel tanks to your ship.'' The Engineer explained as John was thinking this through. It was a great risk but the prize was greater.

''Alright. Have this module delivered tomorrow and begin installing everything then. But… can this thing help us get to Rannoch before the relays are finished?'' John asked and the Engineer put his datapad back in his pocket.

''Sir, it was the reason why I even came to inform you. It can help you get to Rannoch before the relays are finished.'' The Engineer explained and it brought a smile into John's face. The Engineer left and John turned to face Tali. He picked her up on his arms.

''Hey!'' She smiled under her mask and saw John smiling from something.

''We can get to Rannoch faster than expected, beautiful! I can already imagine us sitting on a beach and looking at the sunset with our child.'' John explained his joy and Tali was smiling even more as John let her down and she hugged him.

''When can we take off?'' She asked her husband that was staring up into the sky that was covered with freighters and skycars.

''In a few days.'' John informed and Tali joined him in looking up in the sky.

* * *

**Crew Deck, 0861 hours by GST.  
**Everyone was eating their breakfast in the morning minus the quarians who already ate before the others on the Normandy. Kaidan and Kasumi were sitting close to each other as they were eating some cereal with milk.

''So Kaidan… how's your new implant?'' Kasumi asked Kaidan who was sitting right next to her and finishing his bowl of cereal.

''It's way better than the old L2. I don't have any migraines anymore thanks to John's decision. I owe him big time.'' Kaidan explained as he noticed that everyone was leaving to their usual posts already besides Kasumi.  
''John is known for being the best superior that a subordinate can ask for but at the same time being a subordinate's biggest nightmare.'' Kasumi smirked as she lowered her hood revealing her eyes and her bright brown and short hair.

''Yeah…'' Kaidan let out a short answer before feeling that Kasumi began to kiss him on the lips. Their little romance was disturbed when Liara came with Jack Harper and John's mother, Hannah Harper.

''So… you were controlled, but at the same time you were still you, but you had those voices in your head telling you what to do?'' Liara asked Jack as they were approaching a table but they stopped when they saw Kaidan and Kasumi sharing a passionate kiss.

''Uh… did we disturb you two?'' Hannah asked the two as Kaidan immediately moved away from Kasumi and the master thief placed her hood back up and got up.

''No… no… we were just…'' Kaidan was interrupted by Jack.

''No need to excuse yourselves. You two make a great pair but if you would kindly excuse us.'' Jack was showing off his usual, gentleman's side as the two smiled and left. Liara, Jack and Hannah took seats as they continued their little chat about Jack's life as the Illusive Man.

* * *

**Finally, some good news from the Engineers. The Normandy could finally leave Earth before the relays are finished and they could reach Rannoch even before the relay system is fully fixed. Hm... and Kaidan is in love with Kasumi. Anyone want to see how that turns out? Heh. Anyways Chapter Eight is coming soon.**


	8. A Day in the Park

**Hello back, dear Readers. I sincerely hope you enjoy this Chapter as this is the last one that will feature the Normandy and the gang on Earth. Enjoy and don't forget to review!**

Also, I am searching for someone who makes great drawings of people and soldiers from Mass Effect. If you can make a few pieces of art for me, then please contact me through the FanFiction Private Messaging System.

By the way, I need your thoughts. What should Tali's and John's daughter's name be? You know, (Insert Name Here)'Zorah nar Normandy (Yes, I am planning to give her birth on the Normandy). I am thinking of giving her Daro'Xen's name, but I want your thoughts of a proper quarian name, so please, add the options into the reviews and enjoy the Chapter. :)  


* * *

**June 2nd, 2186, Captain's Cabin aboard the SSV Normandy SR-2, 0787 hours by GST.  
**It was yet another sunny day outside but it was not just another sunny day. Today, the Engineers on board the Normandy are installing an FTL-Accelerator Module that will allow the Normandy to travel across the Galaxy to reach Rannoch before the relays are repaired. The sun was shining in the Cabin yet again and suddenly Tali woke up. She looked around and saw that no one was in the Cabin but she could see that the door was locked. She also noticed the bathroom door open.

Tali got up slowly and sealed her enviro-suit. She was heading to the bathroom as she noticed John shaving his stubble there. John finished shaving and he washed his face. He then took a toothbrush and was cleaning his teeth. He finished fast and he approached Tali.

''Hey beautiful. How are you feeling today?'' John asked Tali as he looked at her stomach and then back at her. Her answer didn't linger for too long.

''I'm great. I just want to go outside of the ship for a while. Maybe go out on a… picnic. You were on a picnic yesterday but even then it was for a short while since you just scared Dixe.'' Tali smirked under her mask as John went to the aquarium to press a button and feed the fish.

''Ah… sounds great. You get ready and I'll go pack the food and drinks.'' John agreed as he left the Cabin and Tali was getting ready.

* * *

**Crew Deck, 0793 hours by GST.  
**John was packing a bag for the picnic when Daro, Keera Kaidan, Kasumi, Hannah and Jack Harper caught him. They approached John while he was packing dextro and levo-DNA food in that bag along with a few bottles of drinks. He packed only water for Tali.

''Son, where are you going?'' Hannah asked John while Jack Harper approached them.

''Out on a picnic at the Hyde park with Tali. It wasn't as long as I had planned yesterday so me and Tali want some time to enjoy Earth before we leave to Rannoch.'' John explained as he finished packing the bag and turned to leave but Jack Harper stopped him.

''Son, we're coming with you. You're not the only one who wants some R&R from life on a ship.'' Jack Harper explained as John nodded and the gang went to find a bag to put some food and drinks in while John went back to the elevator and up to the CIC where Tali was waiting for him.

* * *

**Combat Information Center, 0783 hours by GST.  
**Tali was waiting for John near the airlock. She was looking outside and imagining the beautiful and green grass of a park. She suddenly heard someone's boots hitting against the floor of the Normandy. She turned around and noticed that it was John who was heading towards her.

''Hey beautiful. Are you ready to go?'' John asked to Tali and she nodded to him. They proceeded to leave the Normandy and get to a skycar that was parked close to the Normandy.

As they approached the skycar John unlocked it and opened it. Tali stepped in first as she sat down in the back seat and John soon followed as he sat in the driver's seat. He closed the skycar and activated it. The skycar took off from the ground and it was moving towards the Hyde Park which was located a bit to the south from the Normandy.

* * *

**Hyde Park, 0815 hours by GST.  
**The skycar arrived at the Park and landed somewhere next to the large lake in the middle. It was a perfect picnic spot. Their car opened as John grabbed the bag and stepped out of the car. He passed his hand to Tali to help her out of the car. They left the car and John closed it as he came closer to the lake but not too close. He pulled out a blanket and placed it on the ground as he marked their picnic spot. He looked at Tali who was sitting down next to the lake.

She wanted to place her feet in the water but it could be a huge risk and John knew it. He felt sad but then again he remembered that this was to be a happy day. He placed the bag on the blanket and lied down as he and Tali were waiting for the rest to arrive.

* * *

**SSV Normandy SR-2, Combat Information Center, 0829 hours by GST.  
**Those who were allowed to join John and Tali were already getting ready to go but they were stopped when they noticed Admiral of the Navy, Steven Hackett, come aboard. He turned to face them but he seemed relaxed instead of his usual day-to-day militaristic style. He approached the gang.

''Where are you all going to?'' Hackett asked the gang. Jack Harper came closer for Hackett to see him when he's talking.  
''We're going to the Hyde Park to have a little R&R with John and Tali.'' Jack Harper explained to the old Admiral. Hackett had an idea to go with them.

''Can I come along? I have three days off duty to spend and I can't think of any things to do.'' He explained as Harper nodded and Hackett put his cap back on.

''Let's go already!'' Kasumi informed impatiently and the gang agreed with her. Hackett now joined them as they went down to the Shuttle Bay to grab a shuttle and join John and Tali in the Hyde Park.

* * *

**Hyde Park, London, Earth, 0836 hours by GST.  
**John was already sleeping as his eyes were closed. Tali moved closer to him as she lied down as well and closed her eyes, but her rest was cut short as Auntie Raan woke her up.

''Tali? Are you awake?'' Auntie Raan approached Tali and leaned next to her. She also noticed John who was sleeping next to Tali.

''Yes, Auntie Raan, I am awake.'' Tali responded as she opened her eyes once again and saw Raan standing right next to her. Tali stood up on her feet carefully and slowly. Raan simply kept looking at the sleeping Admiral.

''What are you two doing here?'' Raan asked but Tali pointed at the blanket and the bag next to John. ''A human… picnic?'' Raan was curious yet again. Tali nodded in response as she turned around to notice a shuttle landing a dozen meters from them. The shuttle landed and its doors opened, revealing a crew of seven people and one of them was Admiral Hackett.

''What's Admiral Hackett doing here?'' Raan asked to Tali but Tali shrugged. Tali wanted to wake John up and inform that the gang arrived.

''Auntie Raan, cane you wake John up?'' Tali asked her auntie and the auntie nodded. She crouched next to John and slowly started pushing him back and forth to wake him up. John slowly opened his eyes as he looked around. He looked at Raan and immediately jumped on his feet. He looked around and noticed the gang had come along with Admiral Hackett.

''Admiral!'' John saluted to the higher ranking officer that stopped right in front of him.  
''At ease, John. I'm not here today as an Admiral but just as Steven Hackett. Besides, I got a few days off from duty. Anderson is replacing me while I am on some R&R.'' Hackett explained as John ended his salute and moved away from Hackett's path. Hackett went to the lake and sat down next to it. He was watching the sun shine against it. Raan sat down next to Hackett.

''Earth is… quite the paradise.'' Raan commented as she looked at the park then at the buildings and then at the blue sky and the shining sun. Hackett noticed Raan only after she finished her sentence.  
''I can't compare it to Rannoch since I haven't seen your world myself but… it does look great right now.'' Hackett explained as Raan nodded.

The gang sat down in a circle on the blanket and the food was placed in the middle along with the drinks. They were talking about what they would do when the Normandy is fully refitted.

''So… any of you plan to come with us to Rannoch?'' John asked the gang. They looked at each other and silence took over for a while. Daro and Keera responded first.

''We're coming with you John.'' Daro informed as Keera simply nodded to John. John nodded back and then looked at two more pairs. His father and mother and Kaidan with Kasumi.

''We're coming along just to see Rannoch but I'm not sure that we'll stay on it.'' Kasumi informed John. John then looked at his parents.

''We're coming along son, but same as Kasumi, we don't plan to stay for too long. Maybe get a hotel room for a short while and then come back here… to Earth.'' Jack Harper informed John who nodded in agreement. Seeing that the most of his crew, including his parents, are coming with him to Rannoch was a surprise but John had expected that they would come. John turned to look at Hackett and wanted to ask him the same question that he asked the gang.

''Hey, A-… Hackett! Are you coming with us to Rannoch? Forget your duties. You can relax and live your life outside the military there.'' John's offer made Hackett smile but he had to refuse.

''Sorry John, but military is my life. I can't retire just yet… as Shepard's salarian doctor said: ''Someone else might get everything wrong.'''' Hackett quoted Mordin and John slightly smiled. John didn't need an answer from Admiral Raan as she simply had to get back to Rannoch to get everything back in order. John grabbed a hotdog and sprayed ketchup over it. He felt kind of hungry and a hotdog can get him back to normal right now.

* * *

**20 minutes later.  
**John was finishing his hotdog when his omni-tool activated and he had an incoming call. It was from the Engineers working on the FTL Module. John expected a delay.

''Admiral! We've got good news for you.'' The Engineer said something that John didn't expect to hear.

''Shoot.'' John wanted to hear this really badly.

''Alright so… the installation of the FTL Module went faster than we thought. It was quite easy to put it in the right spot in the core and it's ready for use. We also want to inform that all repairs and refits are finished. The Normandy is ready to go whenever you want to leave.'' The Engineer finished delivering the news and he ended the call. It was a happy moment for John as they could finally leave Earth to get to Rannoch but John had a few places to stop at and establish communications but John wanted to spend the day in the Park.

John looked around and saw everyone happily talking to each other. He looked at the two Admirals sitting at the lake and talking to each other. He could hear them talking about each other like if they are developing relations.

''So… what are you going to do when we leave? You don't have too many responsibilities since your human Martial Law was lifted.'' Raan asked Hackett who was staring at the buildings and the traffic. Hackett turned to look at Raan and his answer didn't linger.

''I still have a lot to do before I die and there is still chaos among the chain of command and it will take a few years to return the Navy to its former strength.'' Hackett explained as he turned his sight back to the traffic of London. Raan smirked under her mask and placed a hand on Hackett's shoulder.

''You'll get it done but… promise to keep in contact whenever I need an advice.'' Raan said as she got up and went to the gang.

John was laughing from a joke that Jack Harper said about the Cerberus Troopers. John looked at the clock and realized that he was getting bored. He wanted to leave Earth so he stopped laughing shortly.

''Alright everyone, load in the Normandy. We're leaving.'' John informed as he got up and packed the leftover food and the drinks and dishes into the bag and took the blanket. He and Tali went to their skycar while the rest of the gang went to the Kodiak Drop-Shuttle.

* * *

**The SSV Normandy SR-2, 0985 hours by GST.  
**John was standing at the Galaxy Map and watching over everyone. He was waiting for the time when everyone reports in and is ready to leave. He was waiting only for Specialist Traynor but she arrived shortly.

''Ready, Admiral.'' She informed as she went to her terminal and started viewing and archiving all messages.

''Alright everyone. Today we take off from Earth and head for Rannoch, but I have a few points of interest to visit before we get to the Tikkun System and those points include shore leaves. Be ready for anything since we are taking off shortly.'' John addressed his crew and they all yelled out.

''Aye, sir!''

Joker started the engines of the Normandy. He and EDI had to run a few tests on them before the Normandy could successfully take off from London. The engines were fine and they had to test the core as well. It was in perfect shape as well so the Normandy was ready to take off.

Admiral Hackett was standing a reasonable distance away from the Normandy and watching its ascend. The Normandy slowly took off from the starport and turned to the right. Its main thrusters lit up even brighter and they moved the Normandy away into space. Hackett saluted shortly before the Normandy disappeared into the clouds. He ended his salute and went to a nearby taxi stand where he hailed a taxi to get him away from there.

* * *

**Earth Orbit, 0997 hours by GST, SSV Normandy SR-2.  
**The Normandy entered orbit around Earth at precisely one hundred and thirty nine thousand kilometers above the German city of Berlin. Aboard the Normandy, John was entering Joker's cockpit as he wanted to make sure that this FTL module will increase their FTL speed since no one can see the difference between speeds while traveling in FTL so EDI had installed an FTL speedometer into her core that will help them compute the speed of FTL.

''EDI, are you sure that this FTL module and your FTL speedometer can work?'' John asked EDI as he was a bit unsure but he still knew that EDI could get it done if something is wrong.

''Yes, John, these modules will work. I have run multiple tests and the results are very promising. I suggest you look through a window and observe the results.'' EDI finished and John approached a window. He was waiting for the Normandy to enter in Faster-Than-Light speeds.

''Entering Faster-Than-Light in three… two… one…'' Joker counted down and after he finished the Normandy entered FTL as all stars became stretched and Earth disappeared out of the line of sight. EDI was running tests on the speed and revealed something remarkable.

''John, we are currently flying at 1000% of the original FTL speed of the Normandy. We could reach Rannoch within a year or two including your stops.'' EDI informed John and it brought a smile to his face.

''Thank you, EDI, that is all that I needed to know. I will be in my Cabin if either of you need anything.'' John informed and left the cockpit.

This was the beginning of the Normandy crew's long journey to Rannoch.

* * *

**So... the long journey begins, eh?** **Anyways, there is something I want to say about the Mass Effect. I think I might be able to explain it now so here it goes. Not too long ago, this year, scientists at the Large Hadron Collider discovered the Higgs boson. ****The Higgs boson makes up the mass of all items of the Universe and the Universe itself. So I assume that it's safe to say that in the ME-verse, the races of the Galaxy and the Reapers somehow manipulate this Higgs boson with the help of Element Zero. Subject them both to a negative electrical current and the mass decreases, subject both to a positive one and the mass increases.**

**So anyways, hope you enjoyed this Chapter since I was delayed a bit by Battlefield 3 and school. But do not worry, I am not giving up.**


	9. Old Traditions, Part One

**PEOPLE! Hello and welcome. This is part one of a two chapter part of the story. I am focusing on the Latvian tradition known as ''Līgo Svētki un Jāņi.'' If you do not know anything about it, I suggest you google it or ask me for a quick and understandable answer. Anyways... enjoy!  
**

* * *

**June 23rd, 2186, FTL-Speeds, SSV Normandy SR-2, 0493 hours by GST.  
**It was a nice day in FTL onboard the most advanced Systems Alliance Frigate. John and Tali were sleeping in their Cabin while only 10% of the crew were at their stations and working. Suddenly, John woke up. He woke up a bit too early.

John opened his eyes and looked around. He looked up in his window that was built in the ceiling and saw the stars stretched out and flying away. He smiled and got up from the bed and got dressed but suddenly he remembered something. He remembered a two-day tradition that was celebrated by his predecessors, his ancestors. His name's day was also in that tradition and it was tomorrow. He wanted to throw a party and a feast for everyone on the ship. John knew that they would still have enough food to reach Elysium in time to resupply the ship and possibly they would still have a few crates of food left over so John wanted to throw a party. A two-day party.

John began planning everything at the same time as he went to his terminal. He quickly thought everything over and then made a list of the types of meals for both, the dextro part of the crew and the levo part of the crew. John realized that some parts of the traditions were to be left out and one of them was especially dangerous onboard a frigate class vessel. It was about time to call Specialist Samantha Traynor and order her to get a team and get everything ready. John found her on his contacts list of his omni-tool and called her.

''Communications Specialist Samantha Traynor at your serv-… oh… Admiral… I thought you were someone else. Can I help you with something?'' Traynor reported in and was ready for John's orders.

''You were expecting someone else?'' John asked the nervous looking Specialist.

''Yes. After we landed on Eden Prime, I managed to establish contact with the comm buoys so we could contact any place on the Galaxy or send reports to Admiral Hackett so… I was expecting a call from my mother.'' Traynor finished explaining and John began to smile.

''I am sure she'll call you soon. But that's not what I called you for. I need you set all this up.'' John informed as he sent a file that contained his plans for today and for tomorrow, June 24th. Traynor looked at it and she acknowledged her current duty.

''Aye, sir. I will set all of this up.'' Traynor acknowledged and ended the call. John was satisfied and he turned to his private terminal. He wanted to play some Solitaire even though he was bad at it but it was a good way to spend the time while waiting for Tali to wake up. Tali also wanted to visit Doctor Chakwas down in the sickbay for some tests.

* * *

**Starboard Observation Room, 0673 hours by GST.  
**Dixe was sleeping in his bed all alone while Vala was sealing her suit. Vala felt slightly sick so she wanted to visit Doctor Chakwas. She finished sealing her suit and left the room as she made her way to the sickbay of the Normandy. Vala entered the sickbay and approached Doctor Chakwas who was sitting on a chair and next to the terminal.

''Um… Doctor… can you run a diagnosis? I am not feeling well.'' Vala disturbed the doctor silently. She was almost whispering but Chakwas turned around slowly and pointed at a bed with a scanner.

''Please, go there. I'll just be a moment.'' Chakwas informed as she turned off her terminal and stood up from her chair. She went to the bed that Vala was in and used the medical scanner to run a test on her and found out that a baby was forming within her. Chakwas smiled and finished the scan and she made a gesture for Vala to get back up.

''Why, you should be proud of yourself, Vala. There is a baby forming within your womb and it's fully quarian.'' Chakwas explained with a smile on her face and Vala was shocked to hear that. How could've she gotten a baby? Was it from Dixe? She didn't know but she wanted to find the answers.

''H-how…?'' She asked with her voice nervous. She didn't expect to be pregnant until she turns thirty.

''Why… I do not know how, but… you should clearly rest more and increase the amount of food that you eat by a small amount and you should restrain yourself from drinking alcohol or even light alcoholic drinks.'' Chakwas recommended and Vala acknowledged that by nodding to the doctor. She turned to the doors and almost left the sickbay.

''Alright…. but doctor… should I keep this as a secret?'' Vala asked just before leaving. Chakwas turned back to face her and smiled again.

''Well… if you know who's the father then you should say it to him. Otherwise it might be an unpleasant surprise for him. Heck, he might even consider leaving you all by yourself.'' Chakwas explained and went back to her terminal. Vala sighed heavily. She realized that Dixe is the father as they had sex without any contraceptions a while back. Vala decided to inform Dixe that they have become parents-to-be but she will inform him later, after she had ate some breakfast.

* * *

**Captain's Cabin, 1051 hours by GST.  
**After playing hours of Solitaire, John finally noticed that Tali is waking up. She yawned and then sealed her suit before getting up from the bed and heading to John. John noticed her walk around the corner and sit on his lap and then look into his eyes.

''So… what are you planning for today?'' She asked with her beautiful voice. John began to smile.

''Oh… just the entire crew having some fun for two days.'' John explained and noticed that Tali's eyes opened up wider and she was smiling herself.  
''I wonder what exactly do you have in mind, my bondmate.'' Tali said with a flirty voice. John leaned closer to her and their foreheads touched.

''An old tradition that was started by my ancestors that lived in the Latvian Nation State back when humanity was stuck at Sol. You will see what happens later.'' John smiled and finished his sentence as Tali stood up and John did the same. John received a message from Traynor a while ago that most of the stuff is ready and even Vala is waiting so John and Tali were getting ready to leave. Tali placed her mask on and after that, they were leaving their Cabin to go down to the Crew Deck.

* * *

**The Crew Deck, 1058 hours by GST.  
**John and Tali arrived at the Crew Deck and noticed that the entire crew was waiting for them down here. Alcoholic drinks, the special cheese that John ordered and the food was all placed where it should be. This brought John back into his boot camp days where he and a dozen or more other members of the same trainee battalion that were of Baltic or at least Eastern European descent gathered around and celebrated this two-day tradition.

''Here comes our Admiral!'' One of the marines shouted out as John and Tali came out from behind the elevator and went to the table in the middle. John prepared a speech to announce this celebration.

''Alright… I am going to keep this short so… enjoy your two days free of any responsibilities. We've earned it.'' John then turned to a camera that had a live feed link to the cockpit. ''As well as you Joker and you EDI.'' John smiled as he finished and then looked back at Tali. John picked up a glass filled with beer. By tradition, he had to drink beer instead of wine or any other exotic alcoholic drink.

''John… I caught you being carried away in thoughts back when we left the elevator. What were you thinking about?'' She asked John who was drowning in thoughts about the past. It made an impressive story altogether.

''Ah… just thinking about my days in boot camp. I will tell you what happened back then.''

* * *

**John's Past. Boot Camp, 12 years ago, 2174, June 23****rd****, 3105 hours by Terra Nova Western +3.  
**The young cadet for the Navy, John Harper, was returning from training when in his tent he found more than a dozen of marine trainees and a Captain shouting out.

''Surprise!''

It completely took John by surprise as he didn't even realize that it was that time of the year already. John might've forgotten how to properly celebrate a birthday, but he knew how to properly celebrate the name's day and the day before his name's day. He saw beer and cheese on the tables and he even noticed a camp fire outside. Even grilled meat was made.

''John… congratulations… well technically not but still… these are your two days. And for the rest of them.'' The Captain of the Camp informed John and he smiled. The entire group that was in the tent was already cheering with their beer glasses filled up with beer. The marines approached John but they passed him as they went outside.

''Hey… hey! Someone light up the campfire! I want to jump over it!'' One of the marines shouted as another one lit up the campfire and the group was waiting for it to fully light up. John simply grabbed a glass filled with beer and went out of the tent as he watched the marines getting ready to jump over that campfire that was burning as high as one meter. It was a well-deserved time off for the trainees from a month of hard training and a week of recovery from an operation that implanted cybernetics and enhanced their genes to upgrade their strength, stamina, speed and flexibility but at the same time keeping them rigid and durable.

''Alright Mendez, you first!'' One of the trainees shouted. Trainee Mendez began running and he jumped over the campfire and landed somewhat four meters past the campfire. John finished his glass of beer and wanted to join in.

''Oh! Here comes John! Everyone be amazed because he's our best!'' Another trainee announced and John prepared to start the run. John started and was running fast, he reached the jump point and jumped as high as two meters above ground and landed four meters past the campfire. He couldn't keep the balance when he landed and he fell on the ground. He started laughing at himself along with the group of trainees that joined him and laughed like true friends.

_We basically celebrated that for two days straight and fell asleep only somewhere at thirty-five hours by Terra Nova Western plus three. We didn't go to our beds. We simply closed our eyes while walking and fell on the cold ground. It was the greatest month of the year back then. After 24__th__of June, we went back to intense training on and off-world._

* * *

**Normandy, 23****rd**** June, 2186, 1109 hours by GST, Crew Deck.  
**John had finished retelling a happy memory from his boot camp days. Tali even laughed a bit.

''What? I fell by accident. I wasn't used to all those implants and genetic upgrades that they filled me with back then.'' John smirked and explained to her but Tali still kept giggling.

''But you, as our greatest hero, still fell on the ground.'' Tali giggled some more but then decided to stop. But still she kept on giggling. Her giggling was disturbed when Vala sat next to them.

''Hi Tali, hi brother.'' Vala addressed the Zorah pair. The two looked at her and noticed that she was holding her hands on her stomach.

''Vala… are you…'' Tali tried to guess but was stopped when Vala interrupted her.

''Yes, Tali. I am going to be a mother. Dixe's the father.'' Vala said and Tali was seriously happy for her. John was as well.

''When are you going to tell this to Dixe?'' John asked and Vala simply shook her head. She looked nervous.

''Later. He's currently still asleep.''

* * *

**So, you probably won't read this anyways but... I am starting to get carried away by events in life and with friends (If this was summer or any other holiday time then I'd release faster) so expect releases only once every week. It's the longest amount of time between chapters that I can allow myself and I am trying to avoid making You (The Readers) to wait too long. Thank you for your continued support.**


	10. Old Traditions, Part Two

**Sorry for the delay. Chatting and stuff. Enjoy the second part of this two part chapter. :)  
**

* * *

**June 24th, SSV Normandy SR-2, Crew Deck, 1563 hours by GST.  
**It was John's real namesday today. Everyone was celebrating it by closely sticking to the traditions. Even the non-humans aboard enjoyed celebrating his namesday like that but John wasn't in the mood today, as he was remembering his old team.

_**Team Dragonlord.**_

Dragonlord was John's old N7 team during his days in the Terminus along with the SSV Sydney. Team Dragonlord was also part of the N7's Reconnaissance branch specializing on lethal reconnaissance, also known as Ghost Reconnaissance or shorter, Ghost Recon. John was leading it, but an incident back in the day caused the listing of everyone besides John as MIA. Nobody knows what really happened back then, not even John.

John stood up from his chair and went to the memorial wall of the Normandy where he was carefully looking at the names of the deceased that have served under Commander Shepard and John himself. It was a long list of names but the names of his N7 team were not there. He thought that maybe there is something awkward as John was pretty sure that his team was killed in action but he wanted to find out as soon as they land on Elysium. Elysium was only a few hundred light years away and EDI had informed John an hour earlier today that they would arrive to Elysium on June 25th at approximately 1100 hours by Galactic Standard Time.

Tali approached John from behind. John turned around to see and noticed her. He smiled and turned back to the wall as he kept staring at the names of those who died. John was really worn out from all the celebrating and wanted to sleep. John turned around again but this time to go to the elevator with Tali. Alenko saw him leave and decided to keep the celebration going for an hour or two more until announcing an end to it. Alenko also noticed that the third in charge, Daro'Xen, is unable to do anything as she and Keera are leaving to their rooms as well and Alenko was put in charge of the celebration.

* * *

**June 25th, 1089 hours by GST, Two light years from Elysium, Aboard the SSV Normandy SR-2.  
**The crew has received a healthy dose of patience from yesterday's and 23rd June's celebration. They can be much more patient now to wait for the destination of the Normandy – Rannoch. Before the celebration, some were even getting impatient and after that, the crew returned to normal for a while. It just takes a healthy dose of a party or a celebration to return the crew back to normal. The part of the crew that was already awake was gathering at the CIC and waiting until the Normandy enters Elysium's atmosphere and docks with the Illyria spaceport.

A while before docking, John and Tali leave the elevator to see that the CIC has been filled with crew members of the Normandy waiting to get off the ship. It was great to see all these people ready to get off the ship and inhale the fresh air of a planet that supports life, has oceans and forests and vegetation that spreads across all of the continents.

John and Tali were also ready to take a stop off the Normandy for a few hours until departing again for the quarian homeworld.

* * *

**Elysium, Illyria City, June 25****th****, 1105 hours by GST.  
**John and Tali were taking a walk around Illyria City and they went to the river that divided the city in three parts as the river was separating in two smaller ones to the western side of the city. The Central City, which held the capitol of Illyria, had a monument of John built right next to the Capitol and John wanted to go there and see it for himself. It was a long walk across a beautiful colony that can almost sustain itself without depending on Eden Prime for food supplies or Terra Nova and Earth for any industrial supplies.

After a few minutes of walking, they decided to take a shortcut through a park that had a bridge on the other side of it that lead to the Central City. After a few more minutes, they finally came to the Capitol and to the statue of John in his old, post-revival N7 armor even though the statue was built a year after John died on Alchera. It was in true colors, in black and with the Alliance Navy's symbol on the forehead of the helmet, just above the visor.

Tali observed the surrounding people and noticed a quarian watching the statue as well. It was a female quarian. She came closer to the quarian and noticed that her suit had visible signs of being part of the military, of the quarian Marine Corps. She looked more like she was part of the quarian Engineers but she also reminded Tali part of the Marine Corps that was responsible directly for hacking synthetics. Tali approached the quarian to ask a few questions. She put a hand on her shoulder and the quarian female turned around.

''Hel-… Admiral Zorah?'' The quarian female sounded surprised. She turned her eyes to meet the famous human Admiral's eyes. ''Admiral John…?''

John raised an eyebrow as he looked at the young quarian female. She came closer to him to look at him and his scars. Most of his scars have been healed, but some still remain.

''Oh? And who might be you?'' John asked politely to the young quarian female in front of him.

''Ashe. Ashe'Shanna vas Tonbay nar Rayya.'' She introduced herself and offered her hand. Tali, though, was quite interested to hear from Ashe as she has been listed MIA a few years back.

''John'Zorah. Previously known as John Harper.'' John took her hand and kissed it in a sign of respect towards the quarian. Tali came by John's side and wanted to introduce herself.

''And I am Tali'Zorah vas—'' Tali was interrupted before she could finish.

''Admiral Tali'Zorah vas Normandy nar Rayya. Bondmate of Admiral John. You are a popular figure among the quarians, Tali.'' Ashe explained and Tali then wanted to ask a few questions.

''Ashe, I know your service record. You've been listed as Missing in Action and you were with Dixe's Demon squad all those years back. What happened?'' Tali asked and Ashe looked at her for a short moment and then turned her eyes back to John.

''I… I don't want to… go back there.'' Ashe replied but then she wanted to ask the two about Khel'Dixe. ''But I have a question for you both.''

''Shoot.'' John was ready for her question.

''Where is Dixe?'' Her question was pretty simple and her voice was desperate.

''Dixe is with us. Currently he is somewhere in the Market City. That's all I know about his current location but he belongs with us on the SSV Normandy.'' John explained and noticed that Ashe was exhilarated to hear this. She immediately ran off to find Dixe in the Market City.

''She looked like she was… in love.'' Tali commented with interest in her voice.

''Sure as hell reminds me the day we fell in love. It wasn't like this, but it definitely is stored in my memory forever.'' John explained as he smiled and the two then proceeded to observe the statue of John and the holo-plaque that had text on it.

_Dedicated to the greatest hero of Elysium,  
A high-level N7 Soldier without any fear,  
He had the courage to stand in the face of impossible odds and win,  
He held the line, despite being overwhelmed by numbers,  
This man is the true Guardian of Elysium  
The Lion of Elysium – Admiral John'Zorah, Fifth Fleet.  
Birth: 2156  
Death: Currently alive._

The text updates every time John changes his last name, fleet, or receives a promotion or demotion but it will always remember John as the guardian of this colony world.

After a short while, Tali wanted to get back to the Normandy.

''John, I will go back to the ship. Take the time you need to look around.'' She smiled under her helmet as she turned around and went away. Two Honor Guards out of eight stopped her.

''Wait, Miss Zorah, we will escort you back to your ship.'' One of the two Honor Guards spoke. Tali was surprised that they wanted to escort her.

''What? Why?'' She asked in a surprised voice.

''Ma'am, you are the wife of Admiral John and you are pregnant. We simply wish to be friendly.'' The other one informed and Tali nodded as the three left the Monument Area. John smiled as he took his last glance at the trio leaving the area. He then turned back to the Monument and drowned in his own memories. Memories that bothered him for a long time and even during combat. They aren't easily removable from John's mind and he knew it. Those memories were about his N7 Team. John sighed as he went back to that corner in his life again.

* * *

**Flashback, 2180, Unidentified Planet in the Omega Cluster, Six years before the Reaper War.  
**_It was a heavy battle on an unmapped planet somewhere in the Omega Cluster. Artillery shells and bullets were flying everywhere as batarian slavers tried to kick the crew of the SSV Sydney off the planet. The planet itself was mostly a Tier I Garden World, suitable for colonization and Sydney's job was to examine the planet and possibly flag it for Alliance Colonization but their plans were blown to hell when slavers heavily armed to the teeth were dug in the planet with artillery vehicles and stationary HMGs. Alliance's top N7 team that was based on the Sydney, team Dragonlord, was sent to examine and weaken the batarians, but their plan went to hell as well. The team was in a canyon that had a batarian base at the end of it. It had a lot of natural cover that the team effectively used until getting detected by a batarian spy drone. Soon after detection, the team was under fire from heavy artillery and John was knocked out._

''Dragonlord… Lieutenant John… report!'' A voice through the comms spoke as John regained consciousness from a danger-close artillery shell explosion. Luckily, John managed to survive because his kinetic barrier was up and the shrapnel from the ordnance was deflected by it.

''This is Dragonlord… Actual… ah!'' The Lieutenant got up and looked at his team that was in cover and returning fire to the batarians.

''What's the situation down there?'' It was the Captain of the Sydney speaking over the comms. John joined his team in cover as he looked over it and almost received a shot in his visor.

''It's bad, sir. They have us pinned by heavy gunfire and artillery.'' John reported as he heard a sigh from the Captain on the comlink.

''Alright, I am sending a heavily armored company down on the surface under artillery fire from the Sydney. Be ready for the fire is going to be very close!'' The Captain informed and soon after, shells started raining down from the sky and bombarding the batarian positions, but soon after, a spark of light and a loud noise far away makes it even worse than before. The light then turned into a mushroom cloud and a large shockwave followed.

''TACTICAL NUCLEAR BOMB!'' John yelled out as the team began to run as fast as they could. The shockwave and the dust kicked up by it reached the team and put them on the ground, knocking them out and turned the surrounding area into a large wasteland. The entire team was knocked out cold and John was the last one to lose consciousness.

After two hours, John woke up and saw a boot of an Alliance Marine next to him. He turned his head and saw more boots. The Alliance Marines were around him.

''Sir? Are you alright?'' One of the Marines kneeled down and asked to be sure that John is alive.

''Ah… yes…'' John slowly got up but was still kneeling on the ground. He looked around but he didn't see any of his teammates.

''Where are they?'' John asked as one of the Marines looked in the direction of the destroyed base and then back.

''Sir, we do not know. We presume that they were incinerated by the shockwave… or… we just do not really know, sir.'' The Marine answered and John got up on his feet.

''Alright… let's get the heck out of here.'' John said with a saddened voice as the Marines nodded and a shuttle landed next to them.

* * *

**Present Time, June 25****th****, 1153 hours by GST, Elysium.  
**John hung his head down and closed his eyes in sadness for a while and a tear fell out. Those were his best friends and the only friends, besides Samuel Randall, that he remembered and they were all gone after that explosion. There wasn't a single trace of their bodies anywhere.

John wiped away the tear and opened his eyes only to see that his vision was blurry from the tears. Soon, the tears went away and John regained his usual disciplined self. He turned around and prepared to go back to the Normandy but this wasn't his last day on Elysium as the Normandy is docked on Elysium for another day.

* * *

**A man's gotta cry when a man's gotta cry. Memories hurt even the strongest people. So... I hope you enjoyed this chapter because I was trying to finish it as fast as I could. Have a nice day or night and don't forget to leave a review. :)**


	11. Team Dragonlord: Access of Files

**This is a short chapter depicting about Tali's little secret about John that she uncovered. Enjoy.  
**

* * *

**June 25****th****, 2186, 1353 hours by GST, Captain's Cabin on the SSV Normandy SR-2.  
**After hours of waiting for John, Tali decided to log in the Alliance's Military Database through her own name as it was registered in the Alliance by John himself. She went to John's private terminal and logged in.

* * *

**Accessing Systems Alliance Military Database... Please hold.**

**Welcome to the Systems Alliance Military Database. Accessing Admiral John's personal military history, that's dating back as far as 2174.**

**Warning... military encryption error.**

**Please re-log into the Military Database using your name and rank.**

**''Quarian Admiralty Board Member, Admiral Tali'Zorah vas Normandy nar Rayya.''**

**Verifying identity.**

**Confirmed, welcome Admiral Tali'Zorah, wife of Admiral John'Zorah.**

**Files of Team Dragonlord have been accessed.**

**Team Dragonlord's current status is: ''TEAM INACTIVE''**

**Admiral John'Zorah, First Lieutenant John ''Hunter'' Harper back in 2180, Qualified N7.**  
Nickname: **Dragonlord, The Hunter.**  
Status: **ACTIVE**  
First Lieutenant John was the leader of Team Dragonlord as he was the one who gave the team its name. In the team, he was known as Dragonlord, but he still had his old nickname, Hunter. He was the team's best rifleman and tactician. He responded directly to the Captain of the SSV Sydney during the mission out in the Terminus.

**Sergeant Major William ''Bill''** **McReary, Qualified N7.  
**Nickname: **Scarecrow.  
**Status: **MISSING IN ACTION (MIA).  
**Sergeant Major McReary was the team's main sharpshooter, a sniper. He was talented in the art of killing an enemy from a distance or silently assassinating him and then retreating into the shadows to remain undetected. McReary didn't have a very bright sense of humor, thus he laughed only when he killed an enemy from a distance with his sniper rifle in the most impressive ways. Missing in Action after the incident on an unmapped planet in the Omega Cluster.

**First Sergeant Alexei ''Stalin'' Vladislavovich Kozlov, Qualified N7.  
**Nickname: **Iron Man.  
**Status: **MISSING IN ACTION (MIA).  
**First Sergeant Kozlov was the team's only man who was the least talkative. He obeyed every order, he never insisted on changing tactics, occasionally he would crack a funny joke but he never argued with his brothers in arms. He was the team's weapons expert and specialized in heavy weapons like the M-76 Revenant and the M-920 Cain. Missing in Action after the incident on an unmapped planet in the Omega Cluster.

**Gunnery Sergeant Bernard Hoover, Marine of the 1****st**** Marine Division.  
**Nickname: **Ozone.  
**Status: **MISSING IN ACTION (MIA).  
**Gunnery Sergeant Hoover or ''Ozone'' was the team's close combat expert and he specialized in close range weapons like shotguns and sub-machine guns. He preferred to let the enemy go down in a loud bang, as in, Hoover used heavy explosives like Plastic Explosives and High Explosive Shrapnel Grenades. When the team was forced to retreat, Hoover was the one to set the traps, explosive traps. Despite being the only non-N7 in the team, Hoover's combat impressed even the N7 part of the team. Missing in Action after the incident on an unmapped planet in the Omega Cluster.

**Gunnery Sergeant Jennifer ''Jenny'' Gordon, Qualified N7.  
**Nickname: **Spirit.**  
Status: **MISSING IN ACTION (MIA).  
**Jennifer Gordon was the team's secondary rifleman, or more precisely, riflewoman. She specialized in tactical approaches, like John, instead of brute force like Hoover and Kozlov. Records indicate that she was in love with John but John's wasn't in love with her, instead, they were more like a brother and sister in arms. She was very capable in hand-to-hand fighting as she was very agile and could outsmart her enemies even in hand fighting. She was the team's only biotic, a biotic Sentinel fitted with an L3 implant. She was great at technologies and could hack a door open or disable high-level security. Missing in Action after the incident on an unmapped planet in the Omega Cluster.

**Sergeant Roger ''Buzz'' Winters, Qualified N7.  
**Nickname: **Frost.**  
Status: **MISSING IN ACTION (MIA), POSSIBLY KILLED IN ACTION (KIA).  
**Sergeant Winters was the team's newest addition, being only added to it a year before the incident. Winters was the jack-of-all-trades as he was good at everything but didn't excel at one moment he could operate a heavy machine gun and the other he could fire a sniper rifle that takes great concentration. Missing in Action after the incident on an unmapped planet in the Omega Cluster. Winters could possibly be listed for the status of ''Killed in Action'' due to his blood found on the ground. It is thought that he was the only one to be wounded and then incinerated by the shockwave from the nuclear blast.

**Team Dragonlord was disbanded after the incident on the unmapped planet somewhere in the middle of the Omega Cluster. The only survivor, Admiral John, is still alive and has saved the Galaxy from the Reapers with his friends and allies.**

**This team was truly a team of brothers and a sister in arms. They were feared as much as they were loved in the Alliance and across the Galaxy…  
**

* * *

Tali logged out. She gasped as she didn't realize that John had lost so many close friends. She wanted to try and gift him something that would remind him of his friends forever. But Tali thought that maybe they were alive, so she decided to log in the Migrant Fleet's reports of incoming refugees. What she found there shocked even her.

* * *

**Well... now Tali has discovered something truly interesting and she may be able to find out what happened to Team Dragonlord and possibly ease John's mind.**


	12. Revelations

**Hello people. Been busy, I know, but I won't quit on the story. Hope you enjoy, plus I am planning to begin working on a World War II fanfic because I've watched too many documentaries about World War II. Review the chapter and post your ideas about the WWII Fic in the reviews as well.**

* * *

**June 25th, 2186, 1685 hours by GST. Combat Information Center of the Normandy SR-2.  
**After hours of wandering around Illyria City, Admiral John finally returned home. Temporary Home – The SSV Normandy SR-2, a warship, not a home, but to the crew, it was home. John had quite the day wandering around and remembering old faces like Team Dragonlord, his best friends and even remembering some old teammates and new friends that he met in boot camp. But he promised to himself that he was past that and that he'd keep all that locked away.

John was heading towards the elevator to catch up with Tali on today's events aboard the Normandy. John, though, did not realize that something is waiting for him on the next day.

* * *

**Meanwhile, In the Starboard Observation Room on the Crew Deck, 1701 hours by GST.  
**Vala was pacing around the room while waiting for Dixe to appear. She was ready to reveal something very important to him – that Vala is pregnant and is carrying his child. Moments later, Dixe comes in his room with another quarian.

''Dixe…'' Vala looked awkwardly at the quarian female next to Dixe. ''… who is she?'' Vala then pointed at the quarian. Dixe looked at her and had an awkward feeling in him.

''She's… an old friend…'' He explained, slowly pronouncing each word as he felt afraid that Vala might punch him or her.

''Who exactly?'' Vala asked Dixe and the quarian then looked at his female friend.

''Ashe'Shanna vas Tonbay nar Rayya.'' He said her name slowly and nervously. Vala just hummed out her name but then wanted to stick to her plan – inform Dixe of her pregnancy. But her plans were disrupted for a while when Ashe passed a hand to meet Vala with a handshake as humans do it, but this time between quarians.

''Pleased to meet you…'' Ashe said but was interrupted at the end by Ashe.

''Vala. Lim'Vala vas Normandy.'' Vala passed her hand to Ashe and they shook hands, but Vala wanted to get back to her things and started.

''Um… Ashe… would you be so kind and… leave me with Dixe?'' Vala kindly asked and Ashe nodded right before she left the room. Dixe and Vala were left all alone in the starboard observation room.

''So… Vala… you wanted to talk about something?'' Dixe was rather curious to know what Vala wanted to talk about.

''I wanted to tell you that…'' Vala is rather unsure about this but she gains enough courage and finally, the words come out of her lips. ''Dixe, I'm pregnant. You're the father.''

This brought surprise into Dixe's eyes that were behind his mask, he gasped as well, but the mask didn't cover the shiny eyes so Vala could see them as well.

''B-… how? How did you get pregnant?'' Dixe was surprised, shocked and happy to hear about this.

''It's a long story short, you didn't use any contraceptions, Dixe. We're going to have an addition to our family!'' Vala was overjoyed herself to reveal this to Dixe. It was great news for both of them. But Dixe required some help from someone who already has experience with things like these but he left that for tomorrow.

* * *

**June 26****th****, 2186, 0805 hours by GST, Captain's Cabin.  
**It was a brand new day on Elysium. The star was enlightening the glorious skyscrapers of Illyria City and the docked Normandy that was being refueled with helium-3 fuel and restocked with food supplies. Both, John and Tali were sleeping, snuggled close to each other, but little did they know that there was a visitor behind their doors waiting for someone to open.

A little while later, John opened his eyes and rubbed them slowly. He looked around, noticed Tali, smiled and then got up from the bed. He heard someone knocking on the door so he quickly put a shirt and pants on. He came to the door and opened it and came out of it himself instead of letting the visitor in the Cabin. He didn't want to wake Tali up or disturb her sleep in any other way. John closed the door behind him and looked at the visitor. It was Khel'Dixe.

''Dixe? How can I help you?'' John said with a very sleepy voice. He was surprised to see Dixe but couldn't express it.

''Admiral… I need some advice…'' Dixe sounded nervous but John wasn't paying much attention to that as he was still sleepy.

''What do you need, Dixe?'' John asked with his sleepy tone and then yawned.

''Well… Vala revealed that she is pregnant and…'' Dixe sighed. ''How do you deal with all that when expecting a kid from Tali?'' Dixe was very curious. He needed a few tips and John was then giving his answer.

''I just enjoy the time that I have before a kid is born. You will have to worry then, but…'' John put a hand on Dixe's shoulder. ''…right now, enjoy your free time.'' John smiled. Dixe smiled under his mask as well.

* * *

**Captain's Cabin, 0819 hours by GST.  
**Tali woke up but she didn't get off the bed. She kept lying on the bed and she took a datapad that was next to the bed. It held the information about John's Team known as Team Dragonlord. She was looking for a direction on where did the survivors go but the quarians that helped the team recover didn't record their destination other than wild assumptions that the team could be living their lives off in the Attican Traverse. Tali thought that maybe they could be on one of the planets on their route to Rannoch and she wanted to try and convince John to land on a few of them for his own sake.

Tali knew that it would be a good boost for John to see his team after a long time but it would be an understatement to say that John would be pleased and Tali doesn't even know what John would think of this so she decided to be quiet for a while.

Tali heard John come in the Cabin and she quickly minimized the info about his old team. She opened a quarian fashion journal on her datapad instead. John looked sleepy as he slowly came to the bed and fell in his spot on it. In a second, John fell back asleep.

* * *

**Two hours later, Captain's Cabin.  
**John woke up for the second time today and this time he woke up to stay up for the entire day and find something interesting to do. John went to the shower room to take a shower but five minutes later, he heard someone come in the door.

''John? John? Are you in here?'' John could hear Daro'Xen's voice in his Cabin while he was taking a shower. He decided to answer.

''I'm in the shower, Daro.'' John shouted out from the shower room. Daro turned to the source and could hear water raining in the shower room.

''Oh… I'm sorry for disturbing your daily routine, but I just came in to inform you that a human named Jenny Gordon is looking for you in the City.'' Daro informed as she sat down on John's chair and began waiting for John to come out of the shower. John was shocked and began to wash faster. It took a few minutes but John came out sooner than he had expected himself. He opened the doors and stepped out of the shower in his uniform and completely dried. Daro observed him and then stood up to face him eye to eye.

''I have to admit, you have a handsome body build, John, Tali is very much lucky to have a man like you by her side.'' Daro'Xen commented with a sensible flirt in her voice but she wasn't flirting with John, just trying to admit his masculinity that was visible to her but she resisted as she was fiercely loyal to Keera.

''You were saying something about Jennifer Gordon? Where is she?'' John asked the flirty quarian.

''She's waiting for you just outside the Normandy, probably talking with Tali.'' Daro informed and John rushed off to the elevator. Daro'Xen followed but instead of running, she waited for the elevator to become empty so that she can use it to get back to Deck Four.

* * *

**The Combat Information Deck, 1059 hours by GST.  
**Tali and Jenny Gordon were talking to each other by the airlock. Tali was the one who somehow found out that Jenny was on Elysium and she invited her to the Normandy. They were discussing about how did they survive and why did they run away from John.

''I… I woke up last of the team, Tali, I honestly do not know where they went… but… I ran off to the nearest junk yard. There I caught a dropship that was owned by your people and they took me off-world. Then, they transported me to Noveria, but I didn't like it there so I worked there for a few months and then paid for a transport to Elysium.'' Jenny explained as she looked over Tali's shoulder and saw John walking to them.

''John!'' Jenny yelled out in happiness to see her former CO and friend. She ran for John and hugged him. She thought that maybe they could restart their relationship from scratch.

''Jenny…?'' John asked as he saw the dark blonde woman for the first time in six years. Tali came closer.

''Good to see you again Jenny. I'm sure you already met my wife Tali.'' John informed and Jenny suddenly opened her eyes in confusion and surprise. ''_Wife?'' _was her question in a whisper as she didn't think that John would be the one into aliens.

''Yes, Jenny, John's my… bondmate. Husband.'' Tali informed as she answered Jenny's silent question. Jenny was sure that John would be single but seeing that her old friend was now married to an alien was a shock to her, but Jenny was happy for them.

''I… I never thought you would like aliens, John, but nevertheless, I am happy for the both of you. You make a really good pair.'' Jenny commented as she moved back a little and wiped a tear out of her eye.

''Where were you, Jenny?'' John asked her before she could turn away and leave. ''Where were you all these years?''

''I was here… on Elysium, the planet that is dedicated to you.'' She informed as she looked him in the eye.

''But… why… why leave me? You were possibly the most loyal squad member of my team.'' John asked her and she smiled.

''I… I thought that… our mission was over and that… well… I simply had to leave you… I wasn't the type to fight across the Galaxy… I preferred fighting inside or close to Council Territory or the Traverse and you were the one who'd fight across the Galaxy, hell, maybe even wage an inter-galactic war.'' Jenny slowly began to chuckle at that last part but it was true. Back in the day, John was very reckless and often ordered bold attacks, like General George S. Patton in World War II, John would only order a full assault, never to dig in.

''You were a follower of Patton's Doctrine which is the most famous Alliance Military Doctrine, but I wasn't so I left the military to settle down and finally have a family with children.'' Jenny added to her explanation even though she believed that John would be the one to be her husband despite John having professional relations with her, instead of personal ones.

''Jenny… life's not at an end. You will find someone else.'' John put his hand around Tali's waist as he informed Jenny. ''But… you can also choose to come with us to Rannoch and maybe you will find someone who loves you even aboard this starship.'' John informed and it brought hope into Jenny. John had always inspired her to move forward but now she realized that it was time to let him go and find someone else. Jenny then noticed Tali's stomach which was increased in size.

''Ah… are you pregnant, Tali?'' Jenny asked and as an answer she received a simple nod from the quarian. ''How is that possible? Dextros and Levos don't match together, do they?'' Jenny was confused and John simply smiled and answered to her.

''It's complicated. Let's just say it the easy way – a cell altering virus that allows totally different cells of different DNAs to form something like a baby.'' John's hand that was around Tali's waist touched her stomach and his head moved closer to hers.

''Ah… have you decided of a name for your baby?'' Jenny asked John but Tali was the one to answer.

''It's a secret for now.'' Tali smiled under her mask but it was invisible to Jenny.

''Where should I settle in?'' Jenny asked as she decided that she would stay on the Normandy.

''Well… I am pretty sure that Portside Cargo Room is empty… or…'' John remembered Zaeed but didn't want to mention that as maybe Zaeed would be a perfect pair for Jenny.

''Where is it?'' Jenny asked and suddenly, she heard a synthetic voice.

''I will direct you, now please, head to the elevator on the other side of the CIC.'' It was EDI, who was unknown to Jenny, directing Jenny to her new area.

''Alright…'' Jenny agreed and immediately went to the elevator. She met another quarian, Daro'Xen, but she didn't stop to properly meet her.

Daro'Xen was approaching the Zorah pair to have a little friendly chat with them and to bring Tali to the sick bay for tests.

* * *

**Sick bay, 1086 hours by GST.  
**Daro'Xen was finishing the monitoring of Tali's child. She was most pleased by the progress of evolution and was even more pleased to know that it won't be a mutant quarian-human hybrid.

''Tali, your child will be a quarian with a part of John's immune system. If you ask me, you should be proud, because your daughter will possibly be the one with the highest level of endurance.'' Xen informed the pair as Tali got off from the bed and standing next to John. ''By the way… if you don't mind me asking… what's going to be her name?''

''Daro. Daro'Zorah nar Normandy. In honor of you… Xen.'' Tali informed and Daro felt honored by this choice.

''Why, I am most honored, Tali and I will be even more honored when I become an aunt along with Keera.'' Daro revealed. It was an honor for Tali and John to have Daro as an aunt for young Daro'Zorah.

* * *

**Daro'Zorah nar Normandy - Daughter of Admirals John and Tali'Zorah, named in honor of Daro'Xen vas Moreh for her unshaken loyalty in John, a human officer and an N7.  
****Hope you enjoyed, more's coming as soon as possible.**


	13. Back on the Road

**Heya people. It seems that I have updated within one week and it feels pretty good to do so. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I did enjoy writing it.  
**

* * *

**June 25th, 1454 hours by GST, Portside Cargo Room.  
**Jenny arrived in her new room with her bags but when she opened the door, she saw that it was occupied by a man. A mercenary.

''Hey, who the hell are you lady?'' The mercenary addressed Jenny.

''My name is Jennifer Gordon. I'm an ex-N7 and a friend of John.'' She introduced.

''Oh, so you're my new roommate, eh? So I hear we have a lot of drinking up to do. Name's Zaeed by the way. You can settle in that part of the room over there.'' Zaeed pointed at the other side of the room as he went there to tidy up a little. He grabbed his weapons and trophies and moved them to his side of the room to give room to his new roommate.

''You seem to have quite the lot of trophies.'' Jenny commented about his trophies, especially the helmet of a krogan Warlord.

''Yeah, been quite the merc back in my days in the Terminus before all this Collector and Reaper shit appeared. I ditched my job because Cerberus paid me quite the credits. All that money's going to cover up the rest of my life… or even two of my lives.'' Zaeed chuckled as soon as he finished. Jenny, too, felt like chuckling so she joined in the laughter with the retired mercenary.

''You might want to start settling in while I go grab us some drinks, eh?'' Zaeed asked as he prepared to leave the room and go up to the Crew Deck to find some alcoholic drinks.

''I will, you go ahead.'' Jenny informed and smiled as she began unpacking her things while Zaeed went up to the Crew Deck.

* * *

**Crew Deck, 1473 hours by GST.  
**Zaeed arrived at the Crew Deck and heard people talking. It was unusual to hear people talking on the Crew Deck while the ship was docked but when Zaeed went around the corner, he saw that most of the crew was getting drunk. John and Garrus were the main drinkers there.

''I see you two are getting pretty filled up. Heheh.'' Zaeed commented on them all while he went to grab two bottles of alcoholic drinks.

''Heeeey… you want to join us Zaeed? We're cheering about the next hour.'' John explained their reasons for the party.

''What about the next hour, John? What's going to happen?'' Zaeed asked before leaving them all.

''We're going to leave Elysium and return on our course back to Rannoch, so we're celebrating that. Have fun with Jenny.'' John smiled as he emptied his glass of beer and then continued talking with Garrus. Zaeed left to the elevator and then got back to his room. Soon after, John fell asleep and that was not in his plans.

* * *

**Joker's cockpit, 1486 hours by GST.  
**EDI and Joker were preparing the Normandy for a lift-off from Elysium but Joker suddenly decided to get off the chair and grab something to eat.

''Jeff… where are you going to?'' EDI asked as she got up and helped Joker get off his chair.

''I'm hungry, EDI, I'm going to go down to the Crew Deck and grab something to eat while we prepare the Normandy for lift-off.'' Joker explained as he proceeded to go to the elevator. EDI watched over him so that he doesn't hurt himself since Joker hasn't stepped off that chair for at least ten hours. EDI decided that it was good for him to have a little walk so she went back to her seat and started the preparations for lift-off.

Joker kept limping to the elevator and was stopped by Specialist Traynor.

''Joker, I have a little favor to you.''

''Oh… Samantha… eh… sure. What do you need?'' Joker agreed to help her and she pulled out a datapad.

''Could you get this report to Admiral John? He's down in the Crew Deck.'' Traynor gave him a datapad that contained a report about everything that the Normandy was put under during these days.

''Alright, but you will owe me for this.'' Joker smiled and commented as he took the datapad and left for the elevator.

* * *

**Crew Deck, 1501 hours by GST.  
**Joker arrived down at the Crew Deck and went to locate Admiral John. He saw him sleeping on a chair, leaning over the table. He poked the Admiral slowly and gained his attention.

''Huh…'' John rubbed his eyes and looked at the man in front of him. ''Jeff? Good to see you out of that chair for a change.'' John smiled as Joker passed him a datapad.

''This is from Traynor, John.'' Joker passed the datapad to John who read it immediately.

''Thanks Joker, for delivering this. I needed something to read.'' John proceeded to read the report while Joker went to find something edible.

''You know, you should buy a story for your personal datapad. Just sayin' and all.'' Joker suggested but John shook his head but didn't say anything as he was smiling. Joker's idea was actually great.

''Good idea. I'll order a few stories to my datapad. Later.'' John finally commented as Joker passed him a glass of cold water.

''Drink it up because you look like you drank too much.'' Joker suggested as he continued his search for food. He eventually decided to take a fried chicken leg that looked very promising to end his hunger.

While Joker searched for food, John emptied his glass and left it on the table as he decided to visit Daro'Xen who was down at her room – the Starboard Cargo Room.

* * *

**Starboard Cargo Room, 1523 hours by GST.  
**Daro'Xen was pacing around her room, waiting for Keera to return. Keera had told her that she is in the Captain's Cabin, talking with Tali about children, but Daro wanted to spend some time with Keera. Daro decided to sit down and relax on a chair. She unsealed her suit before doing so. Daro was quite impatient from Keera being away for so long, but it was partially her own fault for not informing of her plans.

Daro slowly began caressing herself and then continued to her breasts and then lower and lower to her crotch and began to focus her self-pleasure there.

Outside of Daro's room, John had arrived as he left the elevator and slowly proceeded to walk towards Daro's room. He kept reading the datapad and looked at the Cargo Bay for a while to see the stacked up food, water and other supplies. He saw that there was just about enough supplies to last until the arrival to Rannoch and that the report wasn't lying as John had expected so he proceeded to Daro's room when in the silence, he heard a soft moan. John was damn sure that it was Daro's voice.

John entered the room and saw Daro pleasuring herself with her eyes closed. He crossed his arms and stood there in the doorway while looking at Daro and waiting for her to finish but Daro opened her eyes and saw John staring at her and imitating a cough. Daro immediately covered herself with her suit and prepared to ask John a question.

''Are you going to stand there forever? What do you want?'' She was very annoyed and angry but John kept smiling and he approached her, placing a datapad next to her.

''Read it when you have finished pleasuring yourself.'' John then slowly went to the door but Daro stopped him.

''Stop. John… sorry, for… well, shouting at you but you need to knock on the door next time. You can't just come in and look at a girl having some time with her own body…'' She explained and John nodded.

''Understood, ma'am.'' John acknowledged and left the room, sealing the door behind him but still remembering the awkward moment and raised his eyebrows and then lowered them back and then released some air.

''What?'' He questioned the moment and entered the elevator to get up to the Cabin.

* * *

**Captain's Cabin, 1529 hours by GST.  
**Tali and Keera were talking about Tali's and John's daughter and what would they do and how would they split their parental roles in the future.

''Well, I was thinking that I would let John take over my post in the Admiralty Board while I raise our child. I am sure John would enjoy all those politics there. Keelah…'' Tali hung her head down and then looked back up. She was sad that it would take a long while to raise the child to the suitable age that would allow placing it into the kindergarten and give some free time to the two.

''What's wrong, Tali?'' Keera asked Tali with care for her health as she thought that maybe Tali felt strong pain and didn't answer.

''Oh… just… remembering the time when we didn't have any responsibilities and were having sex pretty often. Keelah, those were fun times. Now… now we're growing up.'' Tali explained and Keera let out a sigh of relief.

''Oh… well, we all have to grow up eventually. Don't worry, you two can enjoy yourselves soon. From what my mother said, while raising a child, time goes by fast.'' Keera finished when she heard John coming in the room and taking a seat on the chair.

''Oh, hey John.'' Keera greeted John who greeted her back with a simple wave as he still didn't get out of his thoughts about that moment.

''You're quite talkative.'' Tali sarcastically commented on John's silent behavior.

''What? Oh… hey Keera. Daro wants to have some R&R with you down in your room.'' John finally woke up and got out of his thoughts and informed Keera about Daro's desire.

''Oh… well then… sorry Tali but I have to go. Daro can get quite insistent sometimes.'' Keera and Tali gave each other a friendly hug and Keera proceeded to leave the Cabin. Tali then came to John's side and sat on his lap.

''When are we going to leave, my drunk bondmate.'' Tali could smell through her mask that John had some alcoholic drinks.

''Soon, my beautiful quarian wife, soon.'' John explained as he proceeded to read reports that have come in from Earth.

The reports say that Earth has been rebuilt to the level that it was at before the devastation plus some extras have been built. The human population is being restored and the first mass relay is operational and that interstellar traffic is being restored as well as Arcturus Station is being rebuilt. Additionally, the Citadel is now serving as the Capital of the Systems Alliance over Earth and the Council is reassembled and already in their usual duties over Earth, where the Citadel is placed permanently.

Tali wanted to keep talking with John about their future.

''So… what kind of house will you build for me on Rannoch?'' Tali asked as she was impatient to know that. Her hand slowly caressed John's cheek and John smiled as he looked in her mask.

''It's a surprise. I still need to plan out some parts of the house and the territory.'' John informed as he picked up a datapad with an unfinished blueprint of a huge mansion that would look more like the palace, not a simple mansion owned by two heroes.

''Keelah… it looks beautiful… I just want to see it in its actual glory…'' Tali was fascinated by the blueprints and John was already planning to hire the volunteers from the Normandy but suddenly John noticed a datapad from Daro.

_John,  
I am fully aware that you do not know how to build a house, so I will spare some engineers once we get back to Rannoch, so do not worry. Plus, I will also get you a large enough territory next to the beautiful oceans of the homeworld.  
Sincerely,  
Daro._

John smiled as he put down the datapad. Tali also read that message and John could feel her smiling under her mask.

''Daro seems to care about us.'' Tali commented as she snuggled closer to John as he put an arm around her waist.

''Indeed. It could be because we've earned her trust over the years, or because you, me and Keera are her best friends.'' John explained his thoughts of why was Daro so friendly towards them both.

''Or because we're her only friends. Daro isn't that public. She likes our small company instead of some large crowd of fans and something else.'' Tali offered her idea as she giggled under her mask and John joined in by smiling.

''No, no. Let's not be so rude against Daro, after all, she is the one actively helping us out.'' John stopped their moment of fun but Tali kept giggling for a while.

''But it's true. Daro isn't a quarian that goes out in the public and makes friends like some others do.'' Tali kept trying to make John join in but he looked at her in a way that told her to stop. But then they both smiled at each other and John picked up his datapad to proceed making the blueprints for the house.

After an hour, the Normandy finally leaves Elysium and continues with its FTL jump to Rannoch. The crew finally leaves after days of sticking around and waiting while the ship's being refueled and resupplied but it's finally back on its way to Rannoch.

* * *

**So, Daro was caught in an act of self-pleasure. She might feel annoyed by that for a few days, or it could get passed her in the next few hours. So, hope you enjoyed and don't forget to review and those who haven't yet pressed follow or favorite, please do so. It would mean a lot for you to do that.**


	14. Rannoch

**Here's the next chapter for Exitus Acta Probat. I have to apologize to TW6464 for releasing this a bit too late, hope you'll forgive me and while you decide to forgive me or not, read the chapter. Something special's stored in this chapter. ;)  
**

* * *

**July 29th, 2186, 1256 hours by GST.  
**After a month of travelling, the Normandy left FTL speeds and approached a gas giant roughly the size of Neptune. It had a glorious ring around it and the crew of the Normandy wanted to see this miracle of the Universe. Gas giants with rings are a spectacular view and even the human Saturn hasn't turned old as some might believe. At least half of the crew was standing near the observation ports that were built in the sides of the Normandy and the rest were watching through the outside cameras.

''Beautiful.'' One of the crew members spoke.

''It's quite… impressive.'' Another spoke as well.

''Through all my years of travelling I have never seen any gas giant type that would be more magnificent that this one.'' A third one described the beauty of a ringed gas giant.

In the Captain's Cabin Tali was having a girl talk with Daro and Keera about pregnancy while John was seeing if everything is all right and trying to contact the Migrant Fleet. Rannoch. The link could not be established due to the lack of any FTL Comm buoys but John had calculated that it would take approximately three or four more months to reach Rannoch at the current velocity.

While travelling, both of the pregnant female quarians, Vala and Tali, checked their and their babies' health in the sickbay. They were doing it quite often and sharing their experience as well.

* * *

**October 4****th****, 2186, 0395 hours by GST. Outskirts of the Tikkun System.  
**The Normandy dropped out of FTL early to confirm their location but when Joker turned on the ladar and radar systems, he was shocked. Turns out that they reached the Tikkun System and are on its outskirts. Rannoch is a few million kilometers away and Joker literally jumped out from his seat from happiness that he has something truly important to report to the entire crew. Joker activated the intercom of the Normandy and his voice was heard on all decks.

''Attention, crew of the Alliance Starship SSV Normandy SR-2. I am happy to report that we have finally reached the Tikkun system and are approaching our target: Rannoch. I suggest you prepare for an atmospheric re-entry because it might get bumpy.'' Joker informed the crew and finished when he turned off the intercom and then began to pilot the Normandy to Rannoch. Joker did not realize that no one was paying attention because everyone was asleep whether in sleeper pods or in their beds. Not even John or Tali heard that announcement but John was awakened by EDI.

''John… wake up John.'' EDI was trying to wake John up by trying to contact him through his omni-tool's communicator. When John heard her, he opened his eyes and immediately got up from the bed to put on his clothes and run off to the cockpit.

In a few minutes, John came to the cockpit and EDI pointed at one of the observation ports. John looked out of it and was amazed to see Rannoch at its natural beauty from orbit. He was watching the Normandy slowly descend into Rannoch's atmosphere and he watched the clouds on the sides.

''Rannoch… the world of the quarian race.'' John whispered quietly to himself as he left the cockpit and decided to wake Tali for this moment but he also thought that Tali should be placed in a hospital because in the last few days, she has been expressing some unusual feelings. A clear sign that the baby is about to be born and John thought that placing her in the hospital would be the best idea until she is alright.

* * *

**Rannoch, October 4****th****, 0768 hours by GST.  
**The SSV Normandy SR-2 landed in the largest city of Rannoch and its airlock opened allowing the quarian Marines along with Admiral Zaal'Koris to step inside to meet the crew. He met Admirals John and Tali'Zorah as well as Khel'Dixe and Lim'Vala. He noticed that Vala and Tali are both pregnant but he didn't want to ask from who so he just remained silent and stepped aside to allow the quarians and the human to step outside and take a deep breath of fresh air.

The four left the Normandy and looked around as they saw beautiful architecture everywhere. A lot of traffic, people everywhere and a lot of skyscrapers and supermarkets all around them.

''So this is how Rannoch looked like centuries ago.'' John commented and then looked towards Tali who shrugged. He smiled and took her hand. ''Let's go on a trip around the city.'' He suggested with a smile.

''No, John. I am sorry, but, you know that I have to get to a hospital because… well, you know. Our daughter.'' She refused to go with him as she had to find a hospital.

''Alright, I'm coming with you then. While on our way there, we can actually look around at what's built here.'' John smiled again and the two went to find a hospital.

Daro and Keera stepped out of the Normandy along with Jenny and Zaeed admiring the view of the newly rebuilt Rannoch. Daro approached Koris and asked him a few questions.

''Koris, has the relay system been repaired?'' She asked the Admiral.

''No, Xen, the relay system is to be finished in two more months.'' He reported and awaited the next question.

''Is Han'Gerrel still threatening you? I know he has been threatening you because it wouldn't be him if he didn't do it.'' She asked the final question and Koris was surprised that Daro knew that.

''Yes, but I managed to throw him out in retirement so he's not a problem anymore. He won't be in the Conclave meetings anymore as well.'' Koris informed Daro'Xen while Daro had a smile under her mask.

''Good riddance Gerrel. I would've done that myself, but at least you saved me the trouble of beating him to the ground again.'' Daro almost laughed but then turned to the city. She proceeded to go on a tour with Keera and to admire the new look of Rannoch with the quarians on it.

Dixe and Vala still didn't decide what to do but Dixe had an idea to go to a restaurant and take Garrus with them. Dixe raised his omni-tool and dialed up Garrus and soon after, Garrus answered the call.

''Hey Dixe. You planned our tour across Rannoch already?'' Garrus asked with his usual, metallic voice.

''Yeah, come join us. We're waiting for you just outside the Normandy.'' Dixe informed his turian friend and Garrus nodded

''Just wait, I have to change into civilian wear because this armor's killing me already. When was the last time I took it off?'' Garrus asked himself when he ended the call and immediately began changing into a turian off-duty uniform.

After five minutes of waiting, Dixe and Vala finally saw Garrus coming out in his red officer's uniform.

''Shall we go on an adventure?'' Garrus informed as he arrived and gained the two quarian attention. The two looked at him and smiled under their masks.

''Let's go, pretty boy.'' Dixe commented and the trio began their adventure on this city. What was left at the Normandy was EDI and Joker and Zaeed with Jenny.

''Shall we go on a tour, Jenny?'' Zaeed asked with his rough and drunk voice and gained the quarian marine attention. He approached Zaeed and raised his omni-tool to scan him.

''Hey, what the hell do you think you are doing, eh?'' Zaeed noticed the marine scanning him and immediately raised his voice. The marine completed his scan of alcohol in Zaeed's organism.

''I wouldn't advise you to go like this around town, sir. You are way too drunk.'' The marine informed the mercenary but Zaeed got angry.

''You know what you goddamn bastard, I am going where I want to and you aren't going to stop me. Understood?'' Zaeed was speaking with a slightly elevated voice with the marine and the marine simply nodded as he didn't have the clearance to take him down.

''We should really get our adventure going guys. Just informing, so that you don't forget.'' Joker gained the attention of his friends.

''I agree with Jeff. We should really begin our tour around the newly re-built Rannoch. I… am feeling quite impatient.'' EDI added to help Jeff get the attention of Jenny and Zaeed.

''Alright, let's go.'' Zaeed agreed.

''Sure.'' Jenny added.

''Then let's go already.'' Zaeed was getting impatient himself and they went on their tour while the Normandy was left under guard of the quarian marines.

* * *

**A bar on Rannoch, 1458 hours by GST.  
**Zaeed, Jenny, Joker and EDI were visiting a bar not far from the Normandy's position. It was their last stop before they end with their tour for today. When Zaeed entered, he ordered a whole lot of beers for himself and his friends. Luckily, for the group, the bar served levo-amino drinks as well because the quarians had already planned to have tourists and visitors on Rannoch.

''A round of beers on me!'' Zaeed yelled out when the quarian arrived with the beers. He took one glass and almost instantly emptied it while Joker and Jenny only began to drink theirs. EDI just observed this alcoholic drink while Joker was drinking it.

''Been a while since I had alien beer.'' Zaeed commented as he almost always drinking only human-made levo-amino beer, but quarian made tasted better than human made when one has been drinking the single type almost always.

''You kidding me? With the Commander and the Admiral leading us, we've always had something non-human to eat or drink.'' Joker said to Zaeed who was drinking his second glass of beer. EDI was surprised that a single man could drink a beer so fast.

''Zaeed, how can you drink that fast and not get any side effects?'' EDI continued her observation and Zaeed turned to face her. He then began explaining.

''Eh, it ain't that complex. We adapt and some people can drink a barrel at once without falling to the ground. Hahaha!'' Zaeed explained to EDI and then proceeded to finish his second glass of beer.

After some time of drinking, the group finally decided to leave the bar and get back to the Normandy as Admirals John and Daro could already be there so they proceeded to walk back to the Normandy. When they entered the Normandy, they noticed that it was still half empty. Less than half of the crew was there. They were surprised to see it like this because usually the crew was already back at this hour.

''EDI, can you see where's the Admiral?'' Joker asked his AI for help and EDI proceeded to locate John through his omni-tool. She located his position – at the hospital.

''He is at the hospital with Tali.'' EDI reported and Joker looked at her and then at the airlock.

''Still? I thought he'd be back at this time.'' Joker went back to his seat after commenting.

''Eh, I'll be in my room with Jenny if anyone needs me.'' Zaeed informed and left with Jenny. EDI approached her own seat and sat down.

''Jeff, he left a message for you. I'll play it for you.'' EDI informed and she played the message that John left for them.

''Joker, I left this message to inform that I will be spending some time in the hospital with Tali. I, as the husband, should not abandon my wife in the very first days in the hospital. I do know that you understand this and you will not go wandering around the city to find me. Oh, and, don't take off with the Normandy, just shut down the engines while me and the crew are gone. Enjoy your days off.'' The message stopped and Joker started relaxing.

''Thank you, John.'' He said and laid back on his chair and closed his eyes imagining his life on Rannoch.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this one, because the next one's a special one and is coming out on the 18th November. Stay tuned for more, people.**


	15. Daro'Zorah

**Welcome to the special, 18th November's chapter of Exitus Acta Probat. It is special because... well... I'll give you a hint - someone special is born. So... enjoy!**

* * *

**October 20th, 2186, Rannoch Central Hospital, 0656 hours by GST.  
**John, Daro and Keera were sitting outside a room in the hospital. They were waiting for Tali and they were just outside the birth room. Tali was giving birth to Daro'Zorah and the doctors asked for the trio to stay outside while they were in the birth room. They waited there for hours already but the doctors still didn't invite anyone in when suddenly, the wait ended with one of the quarian doctors opening the door.

''Admiral, your daughter has been born.'' He informed and Admiral John got up and went inside the room to meet Tali and their daughter in her hands. He looked at Daro'Zorah and she looked at him. He approached her and his arm slowly reached for her. Daro'Zorah looked at him with her half-closed eyes. She didn't move but John felt a weird feeling, not a bad one, but it was definitely good.

''She's beautiful, isn't she?'' Tali asked John who was smiling while she was holding Daro'Zorah in her hands.

''Yes, she is, dear.'' John answered as he sat down next to Tali on her bed while one of the doctors informed of Daro'Zorah's condition.

''Admiral, we'd like to inform you the status of your daughter.'' He pulled out a datapad and opened a file containing info on Daro'Zorah. ''Your daughter has a part of your own immune system and your blood group, she also has the color of your eyes and possibly a fragment of your genetically enhanced strength, but the latter is unconfirmed as it might take years for that to show up. She is a healthy young quarian and probably the first with an immune system this strong so you should proud to father a young girl this strong.'' The doctor informed and then left. Daro and Keera assembled around Tali as well and observed the newborn quarian girl.

Daro'Zorah wasn't different from the other quarians. She had the same grey skin, the same bright eyes, besides the fact that her irises are now hazel colored instead of being white, but it was the most distinctive trait that separated her from the rest of the quarians as she was the first, and possibly the only, alien-quarian hybrid.

''Excuse me Admirals…'' Another doctor informed and then looked at Keera. ''…and friend. But Miss Tali and her child need some rest. Would you mind leaving?'' The doctor seemed to be eager to get back to his work as he was very dedicated.

''Alright, let's go.'' John agreed to leave and so did Daro and Keera. The trio left the room and began to talk to each other outside.

''So… does this happen all the time?'' John asked Daro. He was looking for answers to why did the doctor decided to kick them out politely.

''No. It's just to examine anything visually anomalous on your daughter, you know, because she's a hybrid child…'' Daro explained to John but only after a while did he understand why even while Daro stated the reason to why they're doing that.

''Oh…'' He let out a sound and the trio decided to leave and wait until a doctor or Tali call for them. They were heading back to the Normandy and decided to keep Daro'Zorah's birth as a secret surprise.

* * *

**November 1****st****, 2186, Outside the Normandy SR-2.  
**Tali and John were walking towards the Normandy with young Daro'Zorah in a baby carriage that was hovering above the ground due to miniature, anti-gravitational generators built in it and its height and direction can be controlled by an omni-tool that it is linked with. The two were entering the Normandy's airlock and when the doors to the ship itself opened, they were greeted by their closest friends including Joker and EDI.

''Welcome to your new home, Daro'Zorah!'' Dixe, Vala, Daro'Xen and Keera cheered at the trio that just arrived.

''Aw... isn't she a cutie!'' Garrus commented as he was standing right next to Keera in his off-duty uniform. He came closer to John and gave him a friendly pat on the back. ''Congratulations old friend. You've earned the family.'' Garrus commented and it made John smile back at him.

''Thanks Garrus. You're one of my best friends that I've ever had.'' John said back at Garrus in a friendly tone and shook his hand. ''You can find a beautiful quarian girl on Rannoch, you know? Or maybe even go together with someone from the Normandy. Besides Daro and Keera. Those two are together, you know…'' John informed Garrus who gave him an awkward look at that last part.

Dixe also came in to congratulate John and Tali with their daughter. He came closer and went through the crowd and approached the two. He began his congratulation.

''Congratulations you two.'' He said with his arms spread out. He approached Tali and gave her a friendly hug and then released her, passing his hand to John and shaking it. ''You two really deserved this new responsibility.''

''Yeah… but you will get the same responsibility as I and Tali have. You do know that, don't you?'' John asked with a smirk on his face as he was preparing to show Tali the new look of the Captain's Cabin.

''I know. I know. We have something special planned for you two… uh… I mean three. Just wait a few moments and we'll be there. You get ready.'' Dixe informed and left with Garrus, Daro and Keera.

John and Tali proceeded to get to the elevator and up to their Cabin where Tali went in and saw a bed just for Daro'Zorah. It was made by the finest standards of quarian baby beds.

''Wow… John… did you buy that?'' Tali asked as she slowly and carefully took Daro'Zorah out of her baby carriage and John placed it somewhere next to his private terminal.

''Yes, Tali, I bought it for our daughter. She's the daughter of two Admirals, two heroes, and so she deserves the best because I plan to train and teach her all I know when she grows up.'' John informed Tali of his plans of the future.

''Won't that be a bit harsh on our girl?'' She asked as if unsure that military life would suit Daro'Zorah.

''Military runs in my family, Tali. I must continue that tradition through Daro'Zorah and I will be honest, it won't be easy, but when we're done, she could be the next Zorah that saved the Galaxy somehow.'' John explained and Tali nodded but their little discussion was disturbed when someone knocked on the door.

''EDI, open the door.'' John said and EDI opened the door to his Cabin. Garrus, Daro, Dixe, Vala, Keera, Zaeed and Jenny were standing just outside and then they came in with their hands behind their backs.

''John, Tali, we came here to give presents to your daughter.'' Daro informed and came first to her niece. She placed a picture next to her bed that had a place for a photo and then placed her hand on Daro'Zorah's head and then slowly removed it. ''It's from me and Keera. We can always give you our photo when Daro grows up and asks for it.'' Daro'Xen informed Tali and John and then stepped back a little to give way for Dixe.

Dixe approached Daro'Zorah and placed a doll in the shape of a human next to her. It was a human female doll and the first doll for Daro'Zorah.

''I found it on some store in this city. It was pretty expensive but I hope it's worth it.'' Dixe said as he stepped back and gave way for Garrus and Vala.

''Here's something from me…'' Garrus placed a toy medal on the table that Daro'Xen's picture frame was placed on. It was a medal in the form of a star made from silver and it is usually given to young turians signifying their importance to the future generation, but this was an exception since Daro'Zorah is only a young quarian female.

Garrus stepped back and gave way for Lim'Vala. She had a necklace that she placed on that same table next to Daro's bed. The gift was given to Vala by John a year ago and it had his photo, but Vala decided to give it to Daro'Zorah to have a picture of her father. Finally, Vala gave a kiss through her mask to young Daro'Zorah and stepped back to give way for Zaeed and Jenny.

''A'ight Jenny, you go and give her the present. I'll just stand around here and observe the Cabin.'' Zaeed sounded like he was either scared or that he was a jerk but despite that, Jenny still came forward and gave a bracelet made of silver to Daro'Zorah, placing it on the table next to her bed, for her to use when she grows up. She also gave her a human-made teddy bear that she carried around to remind herself of her child hood. She felt that this teddy bear would better suit Daro'Zorah than herself so she left it for her and stepped back.

John gave a nod to all of them and they turned to leave. It was a fine day but now Tali had to rest and John helped her get in the bed and took her boots off and placed them near their bed.

''Have you bought all the supplies for us both, John?'' Tali asked while lying down on the bed.

''Yes, dear, I have bought everything that you asked for. Now, take a rest.'' John said as he went up to his private terminal and began doing some work.

* * *

**November 18****th****, 2186, 1345 hours by GST.  
**John woke up from sleep in the bed and immediately got to his feet realizing that this is his ancestor land's Proclamation Day. He wanted to make a quick speech to his crew, reminding them of the heroics that they passed through and the well-deserved vacation that they are in now so he rushed to the elevator while contacting and ordering Traynor to assemble the officers in the CIC.

Shortly after, he arrived in the CIC himself and noticed every officer saluting to him. He went up to his Captain's Bridge that is near the Galaxy Map. He thought of his speech and then opened the intercom.

''Good day, crewmen and officers of the Normandy. Today, I am speaking here, to announce the 18th of November, the Proclamation Day of my, and possibly some of your, ancestor's country. Even though the country is part of the European Union on Earth now, it still lives on as it had those, who fought like beasts to help the rest to halt the Reaper advance and you must not forget what you, each of you, have given to stop the Reapers… so here I am… informing you all that you've earned this vacation and maybe for some, retirement. I announce this day free from all duties from each and every one of you. Enjoy your day. Admiral John'Zorah out.''

He finished his speech and then stepped off his Bridge but the officers were still saluting to him.

''At ease, gentlemen. Enjoy your day off from all duties.'' He announced and the officers stopped saluting.

''Thank you, Admiral.'' One of them thanked.

''Thanks, sir.'' Another one thanked and the rest left to their desired places. Most went to the airlock but some went to the War Room.

John returned back to the Cabin and saw Tali feeding Daro'Zorah with her breast. John never thought that he'd see this sight so he decided to silently get back to his usual spot – his private terminal but Tali had seen him as she was smirking to him. John smirked back but didn't come closer. He waited for her to finish instead.

''Come on John, don't be shy. Your daughter needs your attention as well right now.'' She encouraged John to get closer to her with her beautiful smile that John was powerless to resist so he came closer and sat down next to her. Tali finished breast-feeding Daro'Zorah and sealed her suit. She gave Daro'Zorah to John whose hand slowly went up to Daro's little chin. Daro's small arms and fingers took John's hand and she let out a sound. John smiled and kept looking at Daro'Zorah and playing with her slowly. Tali smiled and snuggled closer to John as she observed John teaching Daro something.

* * *

**Yays! Daro'Zorah has been born and John is already planning big things for her! Isn't that nice?  
****Anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter, and as always, be so kind and leave a review.**


	16. Rannoch's Winter Surprise

**Heya people. This and the next chapter will be mainly focused on Khel'Dixe and Lim'Vala and their adventures in... getting a son. Enjoy.  
**

* * *

**December 11th, 2186, 1031 hours by RCT (Rannoch Central Time). SSV Normandy SR-2.  
**John woke up as usual today and dressed up. He kissed Tali on her forehead and on Daro's forehead as well before he left the cabin and went for the CIC's airlock. John had planned to start working on the house today, but it seems that the human Mother Nature had to delay his plans because it suddenly dropped to -20 degrees per Celsius outside. When John stepped outside, he felt so cold that he didn't feel his fingers so he went back inside.

''Uh... John, it's like minus twenty outside and you're going there with your usual outfit? I suggest you get a winter coat, because...'' Joker took a deep breath before announcing the best news that the crew hasn't had in ages. ''...It's snowing!'' He announced that through the intercom. The crew hasn't seen snow in years and now it finally is here. On Rannoch.

''Snow… oh… my…'' John ran off to find a warm coat in his wardrobe on the cabin while the crew went outside with warm clothes to enjoy the first day of snow. Many of them haven't seen snow ever since they enlisted, some haven't even ever seen it, like the quarians and Garrus Vakarian.

John grabbed a blue, Alliance-issue winter coat and silently left the cabin to avoid disturbing his two princesses at sleep. Soon after, he left the elevator on the CIC level and then left the Normandy itself in his warm winter coat and his Alliance officer's peaked cap.

He exhaled and saw the cold air that he released from his lungs. Seeing this was something very much forgotten to him. It reminded him of Noveria and before that, his Spacer childhood where he and his ship landed on a planet during winter and he and his classmates played with snow until they got bored or so tired that they literally fell asleep right there. It was one of those rare moments that he got to enjoy the snow and now he can see it again. John looked at the quarians in the town and they were surprised to see snow as their parents, grandparents and great grandparents used to tell them stories about Rannoch's winter season being very cold, unlike the summer season.

''Hey, John, catch!'' Garrus announced as he threw a snowball in John's direction. John reacted too slowly and his coat was stained in the white snow from the snowball. John stopped his evading maneuver and smiled in Garrus's direction.

''Lucky throw, Vakarian. My turn.'' John said as he reached down for the snow and took a fist full of it. He made a ball out of it and made a quick throw to Garrus who made an evasion but John quickly repeated the first steps and made a second throw and then hit Garrus right in his head.

''Hah-hah! Damn that's cold. Reminds me of Noveria where we were kicking rachni and geth asses and getting our own asses frozen.'' Garrus joked as he remembered the good old days where they were flying blind without knowing of who would they encounter.

''Ah yeah… the good old days. Well… the Reaper shitstorm is over and we can live happy on Rannoch… of course if the other part of the crew and you decide to stay.'' John commented as he came closer to Garrus.

''Nope. I'm not planning on leaving Rannoch for some time… unless of course, someone calls me back to Palaven once the relay system's back online.'' Garrus explained as he wanted to live on Rannoch with the veterans of the Reaper War.

* * *

**Meanwhile, Inside the Normandy, 1059 hours by RCT.  
**Vala was resting on the bed while Dixe was sitting right beside her on a chair. She looked especially weak today. It's like she would give birth to their son right away.

''Vala, are you alright? Maybe we should call Daro or Doctor Chakwas over to us?'' Dixe asked but then Vala gave her hand to him.

''No… we must get to the nearest birth house… It is the best decision.'' Vala suggested and Dixe then helped her up. The two left their room and proceeded to the elevator but were stopped when Doctor Chakwas approached.

''You two should better warm up your suits. It's freezing outside and it most certainly won't be good for the baby if you risk it like this, without having your suits warmed up.'' She warned the two before they reached the elevator. The two proceeded into the elevator to get up to the CIC.

''Uh… alright.'' Dixe acknowledged and began to warm up his suit. He helped Vala do the same while they were in the elevator and moving up to the CIC. The elevator arrived at the Combat Information Center level and their suits were warmed up for the winter outside. The two kept walking to the airlock where the pressure adjusting was taking process when they went in it. The outer doors opened and the two were amazed to see their planet covered in a white layer of… snow, as the humans call it.

''Wow…'' Dixe said in amazement as he picked up a fist full of snow while Vala was walking to a skycar that was parked nearby. Vala got in the skycar and then looked at Dixe and noticed him getting hit by a snowball.

''Ow…'' Dixe said as he looked around for the thrower and found Garrus and John laughing loudly. He threw his snowball at Garrus but missed and the two kept laughing and Garrus even fell in the snow.

''No offence, Khel, but it's winter!'' John informed as he fell in the snow as well and tried to stop laughing.

Dixe smiled and went to the skycar in which Vala was waiting for him in. He sat in the car and closed it. He activated and then it took off towards a birth house in which Tali was in.

They were riding towards that birth house for a while as they were stuck in the growing traffic of the city.

''How are you feeling, Vala my dear?'' Dixe asked to know of her status while he was controlling the skycar. He looked at her for a second while she was holding her hand on her stomach.

''I am fine, for now. Just get me there, we shouldn't risk with Raen.'' Vala revealed their son's name and she didn't even realize that at first but then she whispered something.

''Oops.''

''Raen? You named him Raen?'' Dixe was surprised that Vala named him after his brother that was listed as Missing In Action some time ago.

''Yes, and I thought that would make you happy… to remind you of your brother.'' She replied to Dixe's question. Dixe smiled as she did the right thing.

''You did the right thing, Vala. I didn't really expect anything like this but… thank you… for naming him in honor of my brother.'' Dixe said back to her as he continued focusing on driving to the birth house.

* * *

**Several minutes later, Central Birth House, 2186, Rannoch, December 11****th****.  
**Dixe and Vala parked in the car park in the birth house and stepped out of their skycar. Dixe stepped out first and then passed his hand to assist Vala. She came out as well and then Dixe locked the car. The two proceeded to go into the birth house and register Vala into it.

They approached a receptionist who then looked at the two.

''Keelah, Dixe and Vala? Admiral John's and Admiral Tali's friends and those who helped them achieve this triumph? I never thought that you two would appear here.'' The receptionist was impressed at seeing more of the heroes. She didn't have enough of stories from Tali and she hoped to hear some more from Dixe or Vala.

''The pleasure's all ours. I'd like to register Vala in here. She is having some… unusual feelings about the child that she is carrying.'' Dixe explained and the receptionist immediately signed her in to the Birth House through her terminal. She then looked back at the two of them.

''Alright… if you want her to be in a VIP room, you will need to pay fifty credits… or in your case, I can cut it down to twenty. Does it sound good enough?'' The receptionist asked. Dixe sounded eager to pay the price and it was a pretty small one compared to what turians asked for on Earth while Dixe was out exploring around all those months ago on the human crown jewel and the strongest fortress of the Galaxy as it is now known.

Dixe paid the twenty credits and then he and Vala proceeded to take an elevator. Their room was on the seventh floor, almost at the very top of the Birth House. Dixe pressed the button that read ''7'' and the elevator closed, transporting them up to the seventh floor. A minute later, they arrived at their floor and left the elevator.

The two went to the room at the far end of the corridor. They walked slowly when a doctor came and stopped them right at the doorstep of that room.

''Ah, Lim'Vala vas Normandy. We need to run some diagnostics first, but only after you've settled in your room. Please, come out once you're ready.'' The doctor said and Vala nodded once. Dixe opened the door for her and she entered seeing a big window at the far end of her room. She could see the large traffic and the skyscrapers and even in the distance, the dark blue color of the SSV Normandy.

She smiled for a second but then sighed.

''Tests…'' She sighed again and then proceeded to leave the room while Dixe began unpacking her stuff that he brought along in a backpack. Moments later, when Vala had left the room, he heard a knock on the door.

''Come in.'' He said and the door slid open revealing John and Garrus behind it.

''Hey Dixe. I assume you're not too scared to finally have a son.'' John asked as he and Garrus entered the room and closed the door behind them. John laid down on the bed that is meant for Vala. Garrus sat down next to his feet.

''You know that bed isn't reserved for you.'' Garrus said with his usual, metallic voice tone while looking at John.

''Well, I did walk quite the distance.'' John smiled and said that in a sarcastic way. He and Garrus were driving a skycar to get to the Birth House.

''Yes, you did, John, yes you did.'' Garrus replied with a sarcastic comment himself and smiled. He then turned to gaze out of the big window.

''Answering to your question, John, I am pretty nervous.'' Dixe answered a minutes old question and then stood up to look at John who was resting on Vala's bed in the room.

''Well, since you two haven't married, I suggest you get married unless you want to have a political shitstorm over your son.'' John suggested as he pretty much knew something about laws.

''What…?'' Dixe asked as he out his hand up to his mouth piece of the mask.

''Yeah, you should get married with Vala before the child is born.'' John suggested and then Dixe started pacing around the room.

''You two should go. I have some thinking to do.'' Dixe asked kindly but still kept pacing around the room. John got up from the bed and cracked his fingers.

''Let's go Garrus. Snowboarding and… oh my… we have to get back to the Normandy. I forgot to check on Tali. After that, we're going to go snowboarding.'' John explained his idea and opened the door. Garrus stopped for a second.

''Snow-what?'' Garrus asked and John turned around.

''I'll explain on the way, now come on. We literally have seconds to spare!'' John said with an ordering voice as the two began to run to the elevator. The doors to the room closed but then they opened up again. This time, Vala came in.

''Hey Dixe. What happened while I was gone?'' She asked Dixe who was pacing around the room.

''Oh, just John and Garrus visiting me. How did the tests go?'' Dixe asked as he finally cleared his mind.

''Oh… they just checked the status of the child and all. It's going to be alright.'' She replied and laid down on her bed with Dixe sitting right beside her.

* * *

**Oh my... now Dixe has serious things to do and he must marry Vala if he doesn't want any randomly bad stuff to happen and any arguments to rise about his son, Raen. It also seems that John and Garrus have went snowboarding. Who knows how that will turn out? Maybe they'll bring snowboarding as a new sport into the quarian culture. Heh. Hope you enjoyed it, and don't forget to leave a review.**


	17. Addition to the Family

**Heya people. -Stealer-L1F3 here bringing you a new chapter for Exitus Acta Probat. You may see two, or should I say three, important events in this one so enjoy, review or rate. All the usual. Enjoy!  
**

* * *

**December 13th, 2186, SSV Normandy SR-2's Combat Information Center. 1959 hours by RCT.  
**Dixe was thinking of how would his and Vala's wedding be like and he didn't like the idea of marrying in the hospital, but he had to complete it somehow. But he had an idea – asking John about it. Unfortunately, John was more than ten kilometers away from the city's borders in the closest and largest hill in the area. He was snowboarding with Garrus. Dixe decided to get a skycar and find the two as he needed their help to arrange everything for the moment.

* * *

**Mount Keesu, Rannoch, 2004 hours by RCT. December 13****th****.  
**''Garrus, show me something.'' John said to Garrus who was the next to make a run down the hill on his board. Garrus began his slide down the hill and John observed him. Garrus slid up and away from a smaller cliff, and attempted a frontflip but he landed in a tree. In the next second, John found himself laughing so hard at the failure of his friend that tears fell off his eyes. John was laughing so hard that he even fell on the ground.

''Not… funny… ouch…'' Garrus tried to say but John couldn't hear that over his own laughter. Garrus even started to laugh himself. The two laughed for a few minutes at Garrus' accident and then John slid down to Garrus and helped him get down from that tree.

''Yeah, sorry Garrus, but landing in a tree…? Priceless laugh!'' John still was about to burst in laughter but managed to control himself. He noticed that Garrus was smiling as well.

''Priceless indeed.'' Garrus agreed and got on his snowboard. The two continued sliding all the way down to the bottom of the mountain where they met Dixe who was pacing around and seemed nervous.

''Dixe, what's wrong?'' John asked as he stepped off his snowboard and took it in his hands.

''Well… I want your help in making a wedding for me and Vala.'' Dixe asked John who placed his snowboard in the skycar. Garrus also placed it in John's skycar.

''Alright… what do you need done?'' John asked Dixe who seemed happy that John accepted the request to help.

''I need you to help me with decorating Vala's room in the hospital and then—'' Dixe was interrupted when Garrus said something.

''Ow, my ass.''

John looked at Garrus in an angry way, in a sign for him to shut up and get in the car. Garrus raised his hands in the air and got in the skycar. John turned back to Dixe.

''And then what?''

''And then, be the one saying the stuff that needs to be said.'' Dixe continued and John then thought about it but he didn't linger to give the answer.

''Alright. I'm in.'' John agreed and Dixe then nodded.

''Alright. Meet me on the Normandy when you're available.'' Dixe said and then went to his own skycar. He took off and left the area. John went to the car that Garrus was in, he got in himself and took off to leave to the Normandy.

* * *

**Outside the Normandy, 2186, 2035 hours by RCT. December 13****th****.  
**John's and Garrus's skycar landed in the car park that's next to the Normandy. John took his snowboard and went outside of the car first, then Garrus came second and closed the car. John proceeded to get onboard the Normandy and he dropped his snowboard next to the airlock. John saw Dixe standing in the bridge of the Normandy, looking down on the Galaxy Map.

''Dixe! You needed my help?'' John shouted across the CIC but Dixe showed a sign for him to keep it quiet. It seemed that he wanted to keep it a secret from everyone but John and Garrus.

''Shhh! Keep it quiet, please!'' Dixe said to John as he approached him.

''Alright, alright.'' John whispered with his hands raised in a surrender sign.

''Give me a few suggestions. How should I decorate Vala's room for us and the baby?'' Dixe asked the Admiral and John began thinking.

''I think that you should put some decorations around and banners reminding about you two being together.'' John suggested and then suddenly, Dixe had a face run across his face but that smile disappeared when he thought about the fact that Vala spends a lot of time in her room.

''It sounds good, but… Vala spends a lot of time in her room and I want to place all those in secret, as a surprise to them.'' Dixe explained and then an idea came to life in John's mind.

''I'll go for a walk with her across the hospital while you get the decorations up. When you're done, send me a message to the omni-tool.'' John explained his idea and Dixe seemed to like it.

''Sounds good. We should begin now.'' Dixe said and the two proceeded to go outside where Garrus was waiting for them. The three sat in a skycar and left for the hospital.

* * *

**Central Birth House, 2112 hours by RCT, December 13****th****.  
**Dixe, Garrus and John arrived at the birth house and went straight to the elevator. There, they were waiting for the elevator to transport them to the floor on which Vala's room was on. After two minutes, the elevator stopped and the three went out of it. They were heading straight for Vala's room and were looking to the sides, trying to see Vala. The two leaned against the wall of the room with their backs and talked about their next steps.

''Alright Dixe, stay out here with Garrus and wait until I lure Vala out of that room. As soon as I come out with her, get in there and work your asses off!'' John said as the two nodded and John knocked on the doors and then opened them, and went in. He saw Vala sitting on a chair and reading a datapad

_''How to be a good parent.''_

John read the name of the article that she was reading about, even though it was backwards for him. He approached Vala and took her datapad, placing it on a nearby table.

''Vala, I'd like you to walk around this floor with me.'' John said as he offered his hand like a gentleman and Vala gladly accepted. She stood up and left the room with John, failing to notice Garrus and Dixe leaning against the wall just outside of her room. When John and Vala were an appropriate distance away, the two ran inside the room and closed the doors from inside.

John looked back for a while and then back at Vala as they began to talk about things, like parenting a child.

''So, how's it going for you and Tali?'' Vala asked John with interest as the two approached a large window on the opposite side of the level that they were on.

''It's easier than I expected.'' John smiled as he wasn't being very honest. ''Jokes aside, I can't really say since I haven't done any of the changing and feeding that Tali is doing. Tali said that I deserved the time to cool off in the winter before the political shitstorms and Admiralty meetings in the Spring.'' John explained and Vala then smirked under her mask.

''I assume that I would have to take the heaviest part of parenting on myself, eh John?'' She asked John who gave her a chair to sit down on.

''Well, no. Dixe isn't a high ranking officer in the Quarian Military so he will be mostly free. Mostly. About the rest, I do not know.'' John answered Vala's question and found a chair to sit on himself. He took the chair and placed it near Vala and sat on the chair himself.

''What are you going to do in the meantime until you get called to a meeting or something like that?'' Vala asked John who was sitting right next to her and looking out the window.

''Snowboarding. Having some fun with Garrus. Sitting with Tali in the Cabin. Something like those things.'' John said and smirked as he kept looking at the traffic of Rannoch.

''Sounds like you've got your hands full of resting.'' Vala joked.

''Indeed I do.'' John answered to her joke.

* * *

**Twenty five minutes later, 2140 hours by RCT.  
**Garrus and Dixe were finishing up with the decorations in Vala's room. Dixe activated his omni-tool to send John an ''All is ready'' signal to the mailbox in his omni-tool.

Seconds later, John received a beep on his omni-tool and noticed that he had one unread message from Dixe. John opened the message to read and it and saw only a few words written.

''All is ready. Bring her in.''

John closed his omni-tool and noticed that Vala was trying to get a good look at the message but she failed to do that as she was caught and she had to move back.

''What was that, John?'' She asked him as he got up from his chair.

''A message, Vala. Please, we must return to your room now.'' John said and Vala got up immediately.

''Why? What's the matter?'' She asked before leaving. She wanted to know the details about why John suddenly changed his mind.

''Please, let's just get back to your room. I am sure all of your questions will be answered there and then.'' John replied and Vala agreed to go with him back to her room.

Vala and John left the large observation room that they were in and left for Vala's room. It was suspiciously quiet in the entire floor as it was usually filled with voices of quarians talking to each other. They neared Vala's room and John approached the door to unlock it.

''Vala, I need you to close your eyes for a minute.'' John said as he unlocked the door and Vala agreed to close her eyes. The doors opened in front of John and he grabbed Vala by her hand and helped her get in the room.

''Open up.'' John said and Vala was surprised by the decorations all around the room.

''Surprise!'' Daro, Keera, Dixe, Garrus, Zaeed, Kaidan and Kasumi yelled out to surprise Vala.

''Wha—What's all this about?'' Vala felt awkward and looked at Dixe, then at John and then back at Dixe. She saw Dixe approaching her and kneeling down before her. His hands moved in front of him, closer to Vala and he had something in them. A small black item.

''Vala, will you become my wife?'' Dixe asked Vala a simple question that had only two answers. Dixe also opened the small black item revealing a ring in it.

''I… I don't know what to say…'' Vala was surprised and she felt… good. She looked at John who nodded once for Vala to give the answer. She was holding the answer within her for a while. A long while. After a moment, she finally answered.

''Yes, Dixe, I will become your wife.'' She said and Dixe took the ring and putted in on Vala's finger. Vala took a second to look at it while aiming her hand at the light. It was a very shiny engagement ring and looked at expensive. It would've asked for more than Dixe had.

''Where did you get the money to buy this?'' Vala asked Dixe and then shot her eyes to his side.

''Uh… um…'' Dixe didn't want to admit that he loaned the money from John but then John himself came to Dixe's side.

''I gave him that small amount that he lacked to buy the ring. It was no big deal, just, helping out a friend.'' John gave a pat on Dixe's back and it appeared a bit too strong as Dixe almost lost his balance but smiled as he regained it. John moved back.

''We should start the wedding shouldn't we? After all, Dixe wanted to marry you at the same day as he engages with you.'' Garrus said as he stood by Dixe's side and Vala looked around for her maid. Daro stood by Vala's side to occupy the position that Vala sought to fill.

John went out in front of the four and cleared his throat.

''Silence!'' He shouted out one more time and earned a short chuckle from everyone in the room as he smiled himself but then his smile was replaced by his serious look. Everyone in the room got serious as well.

''Here we are gathered to unite Dixe and Vala in the bonds of marriage. Now, I am no expert in being the priest who's reading the stuff from an ages old book, but let's cut this short. Khel'Dixe, will you take Lim'Vala as your wife and protect her until death or some other reasons split the both of you apart?'' John started his speech and proceeded to cut it short. Dixe's answer didn't linger and while Dixe was answering, Vala was thinking it all through.

''Yes, I will take Vala as my wife and I promise to protect her until death splits us apart.'' Dixe answered and then John looked at Vala.

''Lim'Vala, will you take Khel'Dixe as your husband and promise to protect him and hold on him until death or some other reasons split the both of you apart?'' John asked her the question that will bond her and Dixe together if she gives the right answer.

''Um…'' She lingered but then it came out. ''Yes, I promise.'' She said and then John clapped one time.

''Then I now pronounce you husband and wife. You can now watch movies and do stuff like a real pair. You may kiss the bride, Dixe… or you can just imitate it.'' John finished his speech with some jokes and caused everyone to laugh again.

''I'd prefer to leave the kissing to when we are alone.'' Dixe informed and then Vala suddenly placed her hands on her stomach and seemed to be in pain.

''John… Dixe…'' She couldn't say anymore but judging by her voice, John realized that she is about to give birth to Dixe's child and opened the door.

''Dixe!'' John shouted and Dixe grabbed her by the legs and John's hands went in her armpits and the two began to carry her. They almost immediately reached the elevator and John punched in the birth floor. The elevator went slightly faster than he thought and it reached the floor in under a minute. The two proceeded to ran with Vala in their hands to the nearest unoccupied birth room. They placed Vala on a nearby mobile bed and John kicked open the door into an empty birth room that had two doctors in there.

''What the hell are you—'' One of the doctors asked but then saw the quarian that is about to give birth inside of her enviro-suit. ''We're on it!'' He acknowledged his duty but insisted for John and Dixe to stay outside. The doctor proceeded to remove Vala's enviro-suit to allow her to give birth to Dixe's and her child.

Outside of the birth room, John and Dixe couldn't hear or see anything so they were forced to wait for any news from the doctors. And so they waited.

* * *

**An addition to this one large family that lives on the Normandy. Let's hope that everything is alright with that child and... we will find this out in the next chapter.**


	18. PUBLIC ANNOUNCEMENT

**Attention: This is an announcement of development delay.**

Readers, fans and other, I am sorry to announce that the development of the next chapters in the ''Exitus Acta Probat'' fic and the ''The Erased History'' fic, have been delayed due to me forgetting to take my USB when moving from City A to City B due to me being in a hurry with my trauma on my toes. Awful.

Anyways, development will continue, but a release will come later than expected for both sides, readers and the author.

I hope you understand and thanks for waiting.

**-Stealer-L1F3 out.**


	19. The Day of Great News

**Hello there people. I bring you here a new chapter to the EAP series and I also want to inform you that the EAP series is coming to an end and I have another series, focused a bit more in the future, being thought out. So anyways, enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

**December 15th, 2186, Central Birth House, Rannoch. 0759 hours by RCT.  
**Vala was inside her room with little Raen'Dixe. She was in a near-state of shock, but not the bad shock. She was shocked by becoming a mother, but also happy. Due to her state of shock, the doctors and medical professionals didn't allow anyone to visit her and they hired John and Garrus to guard her room for a small payment from the security funds. John and Garrus though, against the expectations of the doctors, agreed to work for free even though Garrus wanted to earn some shiny credits for himself, but John reassured him that he doesn't need them and so they agreed to work for free. Just for guarding a friend from someone trying to get in, the father of Raen – Khel'Dixe. Dixe had attempted to get in to see his own son, despite knowing about Vala's state of shock and the last attempt was trying to get past a sleeping Garrus while John was away to get some coffee for the both of them, dextro coffee for Garrus and levo coffee for himself. Luckily, John had came faster and stopped Dixe by grabbing him by his shoulder with his powerful, cybernetically enhanced hand and pulling him away from the door. Ever since that attempt, Dixe hasn't tried to get in Vala's room and has decided to wait and December 15th was his lucky day.

Vala was calling John and Garrus and told the two to come visit her. The two stood up from their seats and went in Vala's room. There, they saw her and her son Raen with her. John bowed down along with Garrus and the two introduced themselves to Raen.

''My name is John, little Raen, and this is Garrus Vakarian. We're friends.'' John finished and noticed little Raen smiling and even letting out an occasional sound of fun even though he was just a few days old. John and Garrus stood back up and noticed someone else coming in the room. It was the child's father, Dixe.

''Uh… we should leave and give the two of you some privacy. Come on, John.'' Garrus said and left the room.

''I couldn't agree more.'' John added and left himself, the door closing behind him.

Outside of the room, John and Garrus were thinking about what to do when John's omni-tool turned on and a message popped out.

_Buy the stuff for our daughter and us, John. I hope you remember what to buy, because I wasn't going to tell it twice to you and I won't either, now please go and buy. Garrus too._

''Oops…'' John sighed and then looked at Garrus. ''We have to go to the store…'' He said and Garrus sighed as well.

''Women.'' The two of them said and left for the nearest store.

* * *

**1045 hours by RCT, Normandy SR-2.  
**John and Garrus arrived at the Normandy with their hands full with bags of groceries and other stuff. They were met by Daro and Keera who volunteered to help the two carry some bags up to the Cabin as they felt like just looking at them wouldn't be very polite from their side. After a few minutes, all the bags from the skycar were loaded into the Cabin and Garrus, and John were met by Tali with an angry look.

''You two are late. Where have you been for the past day?'' She asked with a slightly angry tone, but she kept it to a whisper since little Daro was asleep.

''Uh… doing a favor for Vala at the hospital.'' John answered as he hugged Tali.

''Pretty much what he said.'' Garrus added and went to the aquarium.

''I won't ask what you were doing since I probably don't want to know it.'' Tali said and went back to watch over Daro'Zorah. John went to his private terminal to start recruiting workers to start making his house. Garrus noticed the blueprints and immediately wanted to get to live in that house.

''Hey, John, could I… uh… get to have a room in that house?'' Garrus asked, stumbling on his own words because he was afraid that John would reject and give a lecture about not allowing anyone else to live in his house but John's answer really surprised Garrus.

''Sure, I just need to edit my blueprints then.'' John accepted to let Garrus live in his mansion. Garrus was surprised, even more than surprised.

''Really? I thought that you were going to give me a lecture about not allowing anyone else except you and little Daro to live in that fancy mansion of yours.'' Garrus said and John slightly chuckled at Garrus' doubt.

''No, Garrus, you're a great friend so you deserve to get a room in my house. Now, I just need to hire workers to build—'' John was finishing his sentence but a beep from his omni-tool interrupted him. It was a message from quarian Fleet Command that requested for John to come aboard a laboratory vessel named Dragoas. John left immediately without informing anyone on where he's going, but Garrus came with him as Tali ordered.

* * *

**Dragoas, 1103 hours by RCT, In Orbit around Rannoch.  
**John's shuttle came in the Dragoas' shuttle bay. He came out along with Garrus and they were met by a quarian security team that escorted them to a laboratory. John and Garrus saw numerous geth platforms stored all around and scientists working on them in almost every room. The two were lead to the largest room in the ship and the doors of that room opened revealing it being divided in two areas, a safe area and an experiment area where experiments on geth platforms took place. It seemed that the quarians were trying to bring the geth back to life.

''Hello, Admiral and friend.'' A scientist greeted them. Next to him was a staunch quarian marine. An officer by the looks of his stripes.

''Hello. What the hell are you people doing here?'' John asked the scientist right after he finished observing the quarian officer.

''We're reviving the geth! The quarian people cannot live without them and so can't the Galaxy! The geth, before dying, offered their help to us and we hope that we can turn that willingness to assist, into a programming that will make them do it.'' The scientist explained and raised doubts in John's conscience as that would just be enslavement and humans are against slavery.

''That would be just slavery! Would you like it if you were enslaved and forced to do everything without question?'' John yelled at the scientist and the officer grabbed him by his shoulder as if wanting to throw him out, but John grabbed his hand and turned it around forcing him to turn around in pain as well.

''Get the fuck out of my sight or I will rip your arm out of your shoulder.'' John threatened the officer and the marine seemed to comply as he left as soon as John released his grip. It seemed that the quarian's self-confidence was broken. John turned back to the scientist who seemed to be in awe that his body guard was used like a simple toy. The scientist then went out of his awe and turned back to the console. He sighed but the good news, for John, was that the enslavement programming was a failure.

''Alright, it is your choice Admiral, re-activate the geth or terminate them entirely.'' The scientist said as he stepped away from the console and gave way for John to approach it. John was in the process of making a difficult choice when Garrus assured him that anything he chooses, he will always be on his side. John was choosing to let the geth live as they had already had their punishment of death when John chose to destroy all synthetic life forms.

''The geth will live.'' John said and tapped a few buttons on the console and then stepped back with Garrus to see that the geth were reviving. The platforms stood up and stood there, but one of them, who was inside the main room and who was a Prime, approached John and looked down to see him.

''Thank you, John-Admiral, if not for you, we would've never been heard of again. Thank you.'' The geth Prime thanked and his hand moved forward for a hand shake. John moved his own hand forward and shook the Prime's hand.

''We are ready to assist the Creators and you with any task that you may assign.'' The geth Prime unit offered the assistance of all geth units currently alive. ''You should not be afraid for we will not rebel. Our loyalty is with the Creators and you, John-Admiral.'' The geth Prime encouraged all the quarians and John that they will not have another Morning War. John immediately thought that he might hire the geth to build him the mansion. Geth along with ordinary workers, but his thoughts were disturbed when the entire ship lit up in red on the insides. It was the alarm sound and it signaled an invasion from the Mass Relay.

John and Garrus immediately ran to the bridge of the ship to see who is attacking them. When John arrived, he saw the profile of an Alliance Kilimanjaro-class Dreadnought on the radar. This meant that the Mass Relays are fixed and Galactic traffic could finally restart.

''This is dreadnought Kilimanjaro of the Earth Systems Alliance, we came to report that traffic from Earth to Rannoch can now begin.'' The Dreadnought Commander's speech raised happiness and joy onboard the quarian flotilla as they can now receive construction workers, architects and raw materials from Alliance space.

John left the ship with a smile on his face knowing he can recruit some human workers, not quarians or just geth. John wanted to keep that human ingenuity on his house and he left for the Normandy to begin interstellar communications and start hiring workers.

* * *

**Normandy SR-2, 1455 hours by RCT. Captain's Cabin.  
**John was sitting on his chair with a glass of brandy in his hand. He was waiting for the hired workers or the geth to report about their readiness. Tali approached him with Daro'Zorah in her hands as she sat in John's lap, forcing him to put his glass on the table. Tali sat in his lap with her face towards him and she was not wearing her mask. She wanted to give Daro to John.

''Take her, John. She told me she wants to be in your hands for the day.'' Tali informed and John slowly took Daro in his hands.

''Wait a second, Daro can talk already?'' John questioned Tali who smiled to him.

''No, silly, it's a mother's instinct.'' She replied as she watched Daro take John's cybernetically enhanced finger and put it in her mouth.

''Aw… isn't she the cutest baby?'' Tali asked John who was smiling at the little Daro. It even seemed as if Daro tried to bite his finger, but she didn't have the teeth yet so she failed to do that.

''Yes, she is Tali. And she is our cute baby.'' John said as he kept watching Daro suck on his metallic finger that had a fake skin overlay. It brought a song back to John's mind, a song about augmentations and cybernetics. John waited until night when he could freely visit the bathroom. Without being disturbed by anyone.

* * *

**2201 hours by RCT.  
**John looked at himself in the mirror, seeing his own electric soul through all those cybernetics and genetic enhancements grafted into him. He began to hum the song that he remembered and shortly after, he sang the song itself.  
_  
Broken body built anew_  
_Spirit lingers, torn in two_  
_Metal fingers grip my heart so cold_

_Fossil fuels to slavery_  
_Political duplicity_  
_Every great commodity's been sold_

_Slave to the new black gold, there's a heartbeat under my skin_  
_Search my electric soul for the hidden man within._

John felt bad for the first time for being alive when he should be dead, but without him and Shepard, the Galaxy would've never survived so his feelings were locked down. Tali even came in the bathroom, naked, to see what John is doing up so late. She moved in behind him and her hands moved around his sides to lock themselves in the area of his chest. Her chin was on John's shoulder and she was looking in John's eyes through the mirror reflection. Seeing his cybernetic eyes, she felt bad for him too, but that bad feeling was replaced by the feeling that John is with her and that they have a daughter.

''Come on, we should get some sleep, John.'' Tali said as she let John go and he turned around. John moved closer to Tali and they shared a romantic kiss before going to sleep. They left the bathroom and the bathroom's doors closed with the light turning off automatically. The two went to their bed and when they got in it, they closed their eyes but Tali's eyes were still open.

''Goodnight, Tali.'' John said to Tali who turned to her side to face John.

''Goodnight, my husband.'' Tali said and immediately closed her eyes as the two fell asleep.

* * *

**All credit for the song goes to ''Miracle of Sound/Gavin Dunne''. The song is called ''The New Black Gold'' if you want to hear it.  
****It seems that John is starting to grieve over his survival, but that grief will go away soon as the construction on the ''Zorah Mansion'' has begun! Yipee!**


	20. The Grand Finale

**Hello viewers! I bring sad news to you - John's personal story has come to an end, Exitus Acta Probat is done and I am sad to say this, but I need a break from writing for the Mass Effect verse. I need to relax and think about it some more, so expect a new fanfic that's not from the ME verse that you will hopefully like/love as much as this one. Enjoy the Grand Finale.  
**

* * *

**December 31st, 2186, 2339 hours by RCT, SSV Normandy SR-2.  
**John was patiently waiting for the New Year, 2187. He believed that a New Year brings new thoughts and happier emotions. John was about to contact the workers that were building his and Tali's mansion, but he decided to visit them personally and check the progress with his own eyes. He went to his skycar that was just outside the Normandy and took it to the construction site a few kilometers outside of the city.

John landed in the worker's car park and left his car there. He went to the mansion that was still quite far from being built and checked the progress. The engineer who was in charge of the site approached John with a very questioning look. The engineer began speaking with John.

''Hello, sir, and welcome to your new home that's under construction.'' The engineer welcomed the person who hired him and is paying him.

''Good day. I just came to see the progress of the construction. How far has it gone?'' John asked the engineer and the two of them looked at the house.

''Well, we've laid down the groundwork and began construction on the walls. It shouldn't take more than a few weeks to finish the house.'' The engineer explained and then John made a sign with his hand that allowed him to leave. John returned back to his skycar to rush back to the Normandy to await the New Year with the crew.

* * *

**SSV Normandy SR-2, 2355 hours by RCT.  
**John arrived just in time, five minutes before the New Year. He came to the middle of the CIC, in his command post, to watch the countdown with the crew together while Tali was coming down the elevator, as Garrus informed.

Tali finally came down with Daro'Zorah in her hands. She came closer to John to wait for the crew to start counting the last seconds before 2187 comes. She noticed how the human part of the crew was really eager to seeing the New Year and then she remembered that it was a human tradition to celebrate New Year every year.

The final countdown has begun with only a minute until the New Year. The entire Galaxy was counting down the last minute.

''Ten… nine… eight… seven… six… five… four… three… two… one…'' The crew was counting the last ten seconds when finally, the New Year came.

''Happy 2187!'' John congratulated the crew and the crew cheered as they raised glasses of drinks.

''Hooray! A new year means new trouble that we can get ourselves into.'' Garrus commented as he approached the Zorah pair. John turned around to see him staring.

''Found yourself in trouble already, Garrus?'' John asked the turian officer.

''Not yet, but I plan to, at least in a bar.'' Garrus informed of his plans.

''If you see a krogan in there, make sure you avoid being his enemy.'' John warned Garrus about possible krogan on Rannoch since the renewal of Galactic traffic, but it didn't seem to bother him.

''Oh don't worry. I've got some surprises even for krogan.'' Garrus said and then left the Normandy to head for the nearest bar.

''You know, I think he really might have thought of something useful when dealing with krogan.'' Tali tried reassuring John, but John simply responded with a smile on his face.

''Oh, he must've.'' John said after a while and then ran off to find Garrus.

* * *

**In a bar, Rannoch, January 1****st**** 2187, 0008 hours by RCT.  
**John entered the bar in which Garrus was in, apparently arguing with a krogan about the Krogan Rebellions and how the turians won. John simply approached the bartender and asked for the day's special for humans. The bartender gave him a bottle of beer and John opened it and turned around to watch Garrus' little conversation turn into a fist fight. He was enjoying his beer while he watched the show – seeing Garrus' plan of defeating a krogan backfiring on him.

Garrus angered the krogan tourist and the krogan charged at him and rammed him into a nearby wall with colossal strength, it forced the air out of the turian's lungs. John started laughing at Garrus but Garrus made a gesture that he wasn't done yet. He slipped out of the krogan's hands and then put on a glove that's made to deal enough pain to krogan to cause them to either black out, or surrender which is the most unlikely thing they'll do.

Garrus tried punching the krogan, but the krogan seemed much better than most at fighting, and he grabbed the turian's arm, took the glove off and threw him across the bar. John decided to offer help to Garrus.

''Need a hand, Garrus?'' John offered but Garrus rejected.

''No… it's all under control…'' Garrus said as he slowly got up and watched the krogan charge on him before being knocked out. John approached the krogan and head-butted him, causing the krogan to forget about the turian and focus on the human. The krogan tried charging on John, but John's superior mobility allowed him to evade the krogan and jump on his hump, break his bottle and stick it in his head. John leaped away from the krogan who was now angered beyond any limits.

John didn't want this to continue long so he pulled out an M-6 Carnifex and put in a fresh clip made for stunning krogan – tranquilizer rounds. He fired the entire clip into the krogan and watched him fall asleep like a newborn human. John holstered his weapon and came to assist Garrus.

* * *

**Normandy SR-2, 0105 hours by RCT.  
**John went to his room while the crew was having a huge party down in the CIC Deck. He noticed that his private terminal was on and he had one unread message. It contained the situational report from all corners of the Galaxy.

John skipped most of it, but he saw that piracy increased to previous levels and slightly higher because all military forces were busy restoring the Galaxy. John noticed also that N7s are now accepting recruits from all species that send their best of the best, opposed to only humans back in 2186 and earlier on.

John finally decided to start teaching his daughter, even if she hasn't reached the proper age, John will start with the easiest and end with everything dangerous when she is older.

* * *

**There we go, John's first serious thoughts in 2187. Daro'Zorah will become the future hero that comes from the Zorah family. I hope you really liked EAP, it's done. Sorry for the chapter being so short, I was just lacking inspiration and the thoughts.**


End file.
